Ghosts of Remnant REVAMPED!
by marinerecon
Summary: Basically Greg was never in Ghosts. Instead he was in the Battlefield universe and arrived a year earlier than RADR. GRVL are second years now helping out the new students while performing daring missions. So when eight Ghosts arrive during the initiation, a new adventure arrives with reunited families and such. Made by Marinerecon and TheAssassin'sMentor, this will be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a what if scenario. What if Greg was never a Ghost and was actually from the Battlefield Universe instead of Call of Duty: Ghosts? This is what I think would happen **

_**The Siege of Shanghai**_

_**August 19th, 2020**_

_US Marines of the USPACFLT launch amphibious assault on the People's Liberation Army holding the city._

_Lance Corporal Greg Pineda _

_First Marine Division_

"Torez! Enemy mortars over behind that wall!" Sergeant Stanford shouted as US Marines rushed into the firefight. The city was in chaos with Chinese Forces duking it out with America's elite armed forces branch. Third Squad was moving up the road towards one of the large skyscrapers that sat along the waterfront area in the center of the Action Zone (AO). One of the members of Third Squad cried out, pointing at a PLA Z-10W Attack Helicopter.

"Sergeant! Enemy Helicopter six o'clock high! Its about to straf us!" The Marines looked helpless as the chopper began its run. Suddenly one Marine rushed forward with a Stinger Missile Launcher and slid to his knees. He wore the a short sleeved green MARPAT Combat Uniform shirt and long sleeved pants with a Kevlar vest covering his back and chest. He wore a green MARPAT USMC ball cap with a headset over it, acting as ear protection and a communication system. He aimed at the chopper, waiting to hear the deafening beep of the lock-on. When it locked, he fired, the force pushing him back a few inches. A white streak slammed into the Z-10W and the helicopter turned into a mid-air fireball. The Marines cheered at this as their fellow Marine got back up and turned around.

"One barbecued helicopter delivered, Sergeant." Lance Corporal Greg Pineda joked, high fiving his fellow Marines. The hispanic teen was seventeen years old, but was treated like any other Marine respectfully. His dark tan skin and smooth black hair showed his spanish side while his grey-blue eyes behind his orange Oakley combat glasses revealed that small side of Caucasian from his father's side. The Sergeant walked over to Greg and patted him on the back.

"Good job, Marine. Now lets take that tower." Stanford ordered, his Marines rushing down the street with the M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tanks and LAVs. The tanks destroyed PLA Machine Gun positions while the Marines returned the favor by eliminating all anti-armour threats, both foot mobiles and air units. Greg was taking down PLA soldiers left and right as the Marines reached the building. They stormed the lobby and crushed the first floor defenders. Stanford's squad rushed into an elevator and traveled to the top floor.

Classic elevator music droned on while the Marines reloaded their weapons and checked their ammo. Greg was whistling to the tone, earning some looks from his fellow Marines. The Lance Corporal noticed this and turned to them.

"What? I was bored. Besides its a good song." The doors opened and the Marines rushed in, weapons blazing at the PLA. Greg threw a grenade at one group of PLA and they went flying out the windows to their deaths. Another Marine counter knifed a PLA soldier, stabbing the man to death with his own knife. After moments of intense fighting, the Marines controlled the center building.

"OORAH, BABY!" Greg cheered, bumping fists with his friends while Stanford shook his head. Suddenly a large explosion shook the building, causing the Marines to stumble. One Marine looked out the window and paled.

"THE BUILDING IS COLLAPSING!" The Marines screamed as the tower collapsed down towards the waterfront. Greg tried to jump out of the building, towards the water like his other fellow Marines, but his backpack got caught in the rigging system of one of the weapons crates, trapping him inside. The last thing the Marine saw was the water approaching rapidly before he blacked out.

_**The World of Remnant**_

_**Somewhere in Menagerie**_

The village, sleepy but friendly, was quiet at night time. The Faunus here enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere despite the fact that they faced constant discrimination by humans and bigots. This particular village rested alongside a large river, which children played in all day once school was over and their chores finished. However this particular night was about to be shattered by the arrival of a new person.

Peter R. Scarletina, local high official and father of the Scarletina family, jumped from his sleep along with his wife and two teenagers by the sounds of a large rumble, screeches of twisted metal, and splashes in the river. In fact, the entire village was awoken by this and everyone got outside with flashlights and weapons.

"Peter! There's something in the river!" One villager, a dog Faunus named Davis, pointed out, flashing his light onto something. It was a body of a PLA soldier, bullet holes riddling his chest. However the villagers had no idea who they were, but they spotted more bodies floating around. Some of them wore the black and grey uniforms of the PLA soldiers while others sadly bore the MARPAT colored uniforms. People began to pull out the bodies which lead to Velvet Scarletina, Peter and Usagi Scarletina's daughter and new accepted Beacon Academy applicant, to discover the large chunk of a building still intact. Curious about the nature of the ruins, Velvet decides to swim over to it and take a look inside.

At the same time Velvet entered the building, Greg woke up underwater, still trapped inside. He began to struggle to escape, his oxygen supply dangerously low as he tried to reach the surface. Velvet spots the struggling Marine just as he runs out of oxygen and slowly starts to black out again. Greg swore he saw someone swimming towards him before he lost consciousness for the second time in a row today.

_**Three Days Later...**_

"...So where do you think he's from?" A voice echoed around Greg as the Marine starts regaining his senses.

"I have no idea, but his uniform matches that of the camouflaged men. I think they belong to a group called the USMC. No idea what that name means though." Another voice replied.

"Well looks like this USMC and PLA must have been fighting over something. Maybe we can ask him when he wakes up."

"But we have no idea if he will hurt us when he wakes up. For all we know, this USMC could be racists."  
>"Oh, so you would have left him to drown. Throw him back into the river after Velvet saved him?"<p>

"No. You're right, Davis. I just don't like it that we have a human here especially if it means our families will be at risk."  
>"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine. Now lets greet our survivor. He's waking up as it is." Greg finally opened his eyes, groaning as he sticked arm out to shield his face from the harsh light. In front of him stood two men he has never seen before. Not that it mattered to him, because he was more concerned about his fellow Marines.<p>

"Where am I? What happened in Shanghai? Did we win?" Greg questioned, confusing the two men. The villagers had no idea what the Marine was talking about. However they did know that there was no such place in Menagerie called Shanghai and definitely nowhere else in Remnant.

"Whoa. Easy there, sir. You've been out for over a few days now. We thought we lost you when you were pulled out of the river. If it hadn't been for Velvet, it might have happened." The first man replied. He wore black slacks, a black belt, and a short-sleeved button up shirt with a nametag on his right shirt pocket that said "Davis". He had white skin and black hair that was kept trimmed and short.

"River!? I thought that it was the East China Sea that Shanghai was along! Speaking of which, does anyone know who won the Siege of Shanghai?" Greg asked worriedly starting to get out of the hospital bed. He spotted his uniform and gear, cleaned and neatly stacked on a chair near the bedside. He threw off the hospital gown he was wearing and started to put the familiar gear.

"Uh, about this Siege of Shanghai. There is no Shanghai here. And we never heard of the East China Sea before either. In fact, you're in the small village of Pleasant in the country of Menagerie." This statement caused Greg to look at them with a look of disbelief as he finished putting on his clothes and gear.  
>"Sure...Then I suppose you fight soulless creatures and have people walking around with animal ears and tails. Look, the only way I would believe that I'm not in China anymore is when I see those things….happening?" Greg trailed off when he noticed the second set of ears on top of the men's heads. Davis had a set of dog ears while the other guy had rabbit ears on his head. The Marine's jaw dropped in disbelief momentarily until he recollected himself.<p>

"Now will you listen to us or do you need more proof to make you believe us, human?" The second man questioned sternly, not enjoying Greg's presence here. He wore a brown suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. He had white skin with brown hair and blue eyes that glared at Greg with unhappiness. Greg sighed at this before looking around for his weapons.

"Look. I appreciate it that you've taken care of me when I was out. I'll make sure to send you guys some help when I reach the rest of USPACFLT. They'll make sure that you'll get evacuated before the PLA attacks your village." Greg replied, finding his M4A1 Assault Rifle and his Stinger Missile Launcher. He slings the Stinger onto his back while keeping his rifle out. The rabbit eared man groaned in frustration while Davis released a quiet sigh. The Marine walked out of the room and down the hall, passing many confused people along the way. Greg silently noted that everyone here except for him had animal ears and, sometimes, tails. However for all the Lance Corporal knew, he had just arrived in a town that has a thing for cosplay or animal traits.

Once he walked out of the small hospital, he tried using his mobile GPS strapped to his left arm. The GPS failed to pick up any connection, claiming that there were no satellites active. Greg dismissed it as damage from being thrown into the water and decided to use the sun as his guide. The Marine started walking east, finding the river nearby. He spotted the piece of building he was trapped and thought for a moment. Wouldn't the building simply sink into the waterfront instead of floating away since it was made of concrete and steel? Suddenly a girl around his age caming running towards him, waving with a worried expression written all over her face.

"Wait! Don't leave! I wanted to see if you were alright!" The girl called out in a Australian accent as she reached Greg. She was about his height with chocolate eyes and long brown hair. Her skin was a flawless white while she had a pair of brown rabbit ears on her head. She wasn't bad looking either with her body. She wore white skinny jeans, white Converse tennis shoes, and a red short sleeved t-shirt. However it didn't matter since Greg gets easily flustered when speaking to girls around his age.  
>"Well I'm alright thanks to your doctors. However I do wish to met the person who saved my drowning butt from the water. I think that one of the men inside that their name was Velvet." Greg replied, stammering slightly as he let his M4A1 rest in its sling. The girl perked up with this and smiled.<p>

"That would be me. I'm Velvet Scarletina. I rescued you a couple of nights ago when I decided to investigate the piece of ruins you were stuck in. I'm glad I found you in time." Velvet replied, earning a bigger blush from Greg. He was surprised that this girl was able to drag him out of the water especially since he had that Stinger Launcher on his back. Speaking of which.

"Could you please back up for a second, Miss Scarletina? I almost forgot to check something." Velvet complied as Greg removed the Stinger and tipped it downward. Confirming his suspicions, a bucket full of water rushed out of the missile launcher. Greg sighed at this, knowing he would have to either disassemble the Stinger to painstakingly clean it or he would need to find a new weapon. And since he didn't have a missile cleaning kit on him, it would have to be the later choice.

"Well this is useless now. Can't use a waterlogged Stinger unless I wanted to really kill myself now." Greg mumbles, tossing the damaged launcher to the ground. Wondering why he would toss the tube away and also to ask if he was planning on staying, Velvet began to speak to the young man again.

"So will you be staying here for awhile with us, mister…" Velvet trailed off, not knowing the name of the teen she rescued. Greg turned around and gave her a small smile while blushing.

"I'm Lance Corporal Greg Pineda. Third Squad, Fourth Platoon. First Marine Division. And no, I'm not staying. I have to reach the rest of the invasion force at Shanghai before the PLA tries to retake it if the city was secured." Greg introduced himself, making the rabbit eared girl even more curious. Truthfully she's never heard of a group called the First Marine Division, but the way he said it made it sounded like he was in the military. Problem is that there was no military group that had a Marine group except for Vytal. Even then, they only call themselves the Vytal Marine Corps, no divisions or anything of the likes from what her friends have told her.

"I hate to tell you this, Mister Pineda, but there is no Shanghai or a First Marine Division here in Menagerie. And who exactly is the PLA?" Greg sighed again. Obviously these people were so deep into China isolated that they created their own world.

"Its China's military. The People's Liberation Army. Liberation my ass though. More like People's Oppression and Cruelty Army if you ask me." Greg muttered the last two sentences, looking out of the corners of his eyes to see if there were any PLA supporters here. Seeing that there were none, he felt a little bit more safe despite keeping his guard up. Velvet tilted her head in confusion at the muttering, looking so adorable in Greg's opinion.

"Look, Mr. Pineda. I hate to break this to you, but there is no such thing as the People's Liberation Army here nor has there ever been one. In fact, there isn't even a country thats called China on Remnant." Velvet replied, making the Marine frustrated. It seemed that she also has no clue of the war between China and the United States of America.

"Seriously, this joke is getting on my nerves now. You people are hiding important news about the war which I really need to know. In fact, why is everyone in your village wearing animal ears or tails anyway? Is this some kind of cosplay event or something?" Greg asked, walking up to Velvet and began moving his hand through her hair. This action made Velvet feel extremely uncomfortable, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" She stuttered, shocked by Greg's actions. Since she was little, humans have picked on her by pulling her hair or ears and joking about their state of reality. However Greg's actions were nothing compared to the bullies. He simply moved his hand through her hair between her rabbit ears.

"Trying to find the band that goes to your fake ears. Where is it anyway?" Greg replied, slightly unaware about the fact that Velvet was a Faunus. Suddenly an eighteen year old girl walked up behind Velvet and pulled hard on her left ear. Velvet screams in pain, causing Greg to jump back and look at this newcomer. The girl had black hair with emerald green eyes that showed ill-intent to the rabbit girl.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Its my favorite animal, Velvet. I still can't believe these ears are real. No matter. It just shows you how much of a freak you are." These words made Velvet start to tear up in her eyes and feel saddened. Suddenly there was a loud smack and the eighteen year old fell to the ground with a black eye. The bully looked up with her good eye to see Greg Pineda standing over her.

"Funny how you call her a freak when the real freak is right on the floor in front of me. Look, bitch. I don't care who you are nor do I want to know, but if you hurt my friend like that again, there will be hell to pay. Got it, bitch?" Greg threatened, loudly chambering a round into his M4A1 on purpose. The girl sneered at the Marine, getting back up onto her feet. She was taller than the two teens by a foot at least and looked very strong. However, Greg was trained by both his father and the Corps not to let anyone stop him no matter what their size was. That and the fact he could use a bunch of martials arts and hand-to-hand combat maneuvers to fight them.

"Oh. Look what we have her. Another animal lover here in Menagerie. How sad that you would associate yourself with these freaks. Why betray your own kind for those animals?" The girl arrogantly demanded which Greg promptly replied with his answer.

"I ain't betraying no one, bitch! I'm protecting the innocent!" With that, the Marine punched the girl right in her nose, breaking it. The teenager let out a small cry of pain before running off elsewhere. Velvet looked at Greg with amazement and surprise. No human had stood up for her before like he just did. Greg turned around and started to walk off again. Velvet rushed over to him again with a thought bugging her.

"Wait, Mr. Pineda! Why did you stand up for me back there? We barely even met each other and you still stood up to Rachel like that!" Velvet exclaimed, causing the Marine to stop. It was a few seconds before the Marine turned around with a friendly grin on his face.

"Because you saved me first off. I wouldn't dare leave someone to fend for themselves like that secondly. Third, no one deserves to be bullied because of their looks or race. And finally, it's what friends do." Greg replied, causing Velvet to blush in excitement and internal happiness. For the first time in her life, a human of all things had called her a friend. Either Greg Pineda was different or he has no clue of where he truly is.  
>Speaking of the said Marine. While Velvet was thinking about her first human friend, Greg decided to look up at the sky to see if he could find any distant smoke or puffs of smoke from the fighting. However what he found in the sky shocked him greatly. He fell to his knees as he gaped up at the sky. Velvet noticed this and was about to ask what was wrong when Greg shouted loudly, his arms in the air and the M4A1 on the ground.<p>

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Greg shouted at the shattered moon, barely visible in the day lit sky over Remnant. This was the wake call that the Marine needed.

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

"So. Let me get this straight. I'm in the country of Menagerie on a planet called Remnant who is inhabited by soulless creatures called Grimm, humans and people with animal traits called Faunus, who are discriminated in a way similar to the African Americans right up until after the Civil Rights Movement. I got that so far. What else am I not getting?" Greg questions to himself, his hands supporting his head as he sat at the table. He was currently in the dining area in the Scarletina household with Velvet sitting across from him. The family decided to allow the Marine to stay with him until he could find somewhere to go. Usagi Scarletina, Velvet's mother, set down a glass of water in front of the Marine, who in return politely thanked her. Her husband, Peter R. Scarletina, sat next to both Greg and Velvet on one of the table ends, reading the newspaper.

"Pretty much. However you might want to include the discovery of your stubbornness and ignorance of this world as well, Mr. Pineda." Peter commented, flinching when he received a rap on the head with a wooden spoon from his wife.

"Peter, be nice. Don't be so rude to our guest here. I can easily make you sleep on the couch if you keep this up." Usagi threatened, silencing her husband for a while. Velvet looked at the Marine and decided to ask a few questions while she had the chance.

"So where are you from, Greg?" This caused the teen to sit up straight and look at the rabbit Faunus across from him.

"Oh. Well, I'm from a city called San Antonio which is in a state called Texas which is also part of a country known as the United States of America which also happens to be on a planet called Earth." Greg replied, sighing when he thought about his home. It had been a couple of months since he was assigned to the First Marine Division over in the Pacific Ocean. He missed his home greatly despite the fact his mother and father disappeared off the face of the planet. To this day, he has no clue what happened exactly to his parents. He had been moving between foster families ever since he was little. He had the unfortunate luck of getting either ones that absolutely hated him or just didn't want him for too long. The last family he was with enlisted him in the USMC just to get rid of him. Not that he minded since its always his goal to become a Marine.

"I never heard of those places before. Then again, we do live Remnant though so that explains why. Anyway, why were you looking for a place called Shanghai anyway?" Velvet asked as Greg took a sip of water. Greg swallowed it before speaking again.

"Well, some PLA leader tried to kill a political candidate that would change the government of China from communist to democratic and then to blame it on the US, a democracy that's always wanted to have every communist country to become a democratic country. Well the idea worked for a while until the democratic leader was rescued alive by Tombstone of the USS Valkyrie. The PLA went down with his ship in the Suez Canal, but apparently the PLA have more leaders that persuaded the people that their new hope was still dead. So we invaded Shanghai as a start to our new campaign against Communist China. Hence the reason I wanted to find my way back to Shanghai." Greg answered, just as Velvet's brother, Orion Scarletina, walked into the room. Orion was like Velvet with the exception of short brown hair and being of the opposite gender. He wore blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket. Velvet had introduced her brother to the Marine and, after talking to each other, realized that Greg was an okay person in his books.

"Hey, Greg. Some of the villagers went back into the building and recovered a couple of crates that belong to you. We're keeping them in the police station if you want them." Orion pointed out, which the Marine politely thanked him for. Greg started to get up, grabbing his hat, headset, and orange Oakley combat glasses off the table.

"Well, I better go see what exactly they recovered from the weapons crates. I want to find something to replace that broken Stinger in case I need an enemy vehicle to knock out." Greg explained, placing his hat and glasses on before sticking the headset over it. Greg reached over and picked up his M4 that leaned against the wall nearby. "I'll be back soon so don't worry. I won't run off again like I nearly did today."

Greg walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. As he started to go down the street, he took peculiar notice of how everyone was running inside their homes and locking the doors once their families managed to get in. He thought that maybe that they were scared of him only for a while until a loud roar echoed through the streets. Greg looks forward to see this huge bear-like creature with black fur and a boney red and white mask over its face. And by big, it was huge as in a five-hundred pound beast that towered over ten feet high on all four legs.

Greg, knowing that this thing was bad news pulls, rests the M4 on its sling and pulls out a detonator and a C4 charge. The beast roars at the Marine before charging. Greg rushes at the beast as well, the two practically about to collide with each other. The creature raised its right arm to maul the Marine with its call, but Greg pulled something else that was crazy yet creative. He slid under the bear thing and ends up standing a few feet behind it, clicking the detonator with his finger. The C4 explosive under the bear thing explodes, blowing apart the beast into chunks. Greg, however, spots a couple of werewolf things down the street and pulls out his M4 to attack them.

The wolves charge at him as the Marine pulls down the trigger. A couple of them fall to his fire before he ran dry, trading his Carbine for his M1911 pistol. He kills a few more werewolf things before using his knife to stab the last one in the face that was going to slash him from behind. As the beast slumped over dead, Greg pulled his knife out of its skull and used its fur to wipe it clean. Meanwhile a blonde woman with glasses walked down the street, looking indifferent as she approached the young Marine. Greg looked around and noticed many families leaving their homes and having expressions of awe on their faces. Even Velvet was amazed by it.

"It seems we have a potential new recruit, Glynda." A voice commented to the woman who turned around to look at him. The man was gray haired with glasses and a green coat on. He held a cane in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. Glynda sighed and pulled out a foldable screen.

"When do you want me to set up the interview, sir?" The man smiled as he took a sip from his mug.

"How about now?"

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

"Thank you for allowing me to store these weapons crates in your basement, Mr. Scarletina. I know that its going a little too far with the idea of moving in for now so I will try to find a place to stay soon." Greg thanked, Mr. Scarletina shaking his head at the idea.

"No, Gregory. You don't have to worry about a thing really. You can stay with us as long as you need. Besides, I have no other choice or else I will sleep on the couch for a year." He replied, shivering in fear at the mention of the punishment. Greg snickered at this reaction, glad that he was still a teenager and not married yet. The two started back up the stairs and arrived in one of the house's hallways. Mr. Scarletina stayed behind to lock the door while Greg headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Velvet. I was wondering if….Who are you two?" Greg asks when he sees the man and woman sitting at the table with Velvet. The man was drinking from a coffee mug while the woman was doing something on an Ipad like device. Velvet looked up and smiled at Greg.

"Greg. I want you to meet the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. Its a place where they teach people to become Hunters and Huntresses in the fight against the creatures of Grimm. They would like to talk with you." Velvet replied cheerfully, causing Greg to raise an eyebrow at her before sitting down at the table. Ozpin took a sip from his mug before setting it down on the table.

"Young man, what is your name?" The man asked, causing Greg to stand at the position of attention. He couldn't help it since he was trained as a Marine, not a regular teenager.

"Lance Corporal Greg Pineda of the First Marine Division, sir." Greg replied, causing the two adults to look at him with a surprised expression across their faces. The woman had a sweatdrop run down behind her head as she cleared her throat.

"We understand that part already from Ms. Scarletina here. We want to know where you learned how to fight like this." The woman held up her device which played the fight between Greg and the forces of Grimm from today. Greg rubbed his head at this sheepishly as he began to explain.

"Well I was trained at Parris Island before assigned to Third Squad under Sergeant Stanford, the squad leader and my training instructor as well. Now, Stanford was a straight up sadist. I mean I loved the guy in a respectful non-homosexual way. He taught me all the tricks in the book, saved my life multiple times, but was a very sick man." Greg replied, shuddering at the memory of Stanford crushing a cat in his hand so hard its head actually popped off in a shower of blood. Then there were stories about how he raided brothels in Mexico while working as a police officer and stole the money while both enjoying the hookers and shooting anyone who had a complaint about it.

"I see… Mr. Pineda. Since you have no clue about where you landed, I will make you a deal. I want you to attend my academy and learn the ways of becoming a Hunter. And before you ask, Hunters and Huntresses are the protectors of the innocent who battle against crime and the creatures known as Grimm. You already fought against the Grimm and proven yourself a well-rounded individual who puts the safety of others ahead of your own safety. In return to attending the academy, I will help you understand the knowledge of Remnant and its society while having people find a way to send you back to your own realm. This is a decision that you can make with no repercussions whatsoever." Ozpin offered, causing the Marine to think. Truthfully if he was going to be staying here for a while then it would be best to be able to be trained on fighting more efficiently in this world as well as understanding its cultures. Besides, Ozpin wanted him to attend an academy that would teach him these things while helping Greg get home and back into the war. Making his decision, Greg looked up and spoke to the headmaster.

"When do I ship out?"

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

"Wow….." Greg, along with many other students including Velvet and Orion Scarletina, gaped in amazement at the city of Vale from his view on the transport airship to Beacon Academy. The Marine would be lying if he said this wasn't surprising to him. He looked out the window like a child on his/her first time in an airplane. It was breath-taking and awesome.

"Oh look! There's the market district to the west side." One girl pointed out, the area below an open air market with various people, both human and Faunus purchasing foods and other goods without any trouble.  
>"Oh my! Look at the park! It has so many people there! Must be awesome to visit on the weekends!" A boy cried out, the park teeming with kids and teens of all ages. They were playing various sports, games, or listen to their friends playing to musical instruments. This made Greg want to go into town and find a guitar to play when he had free time.<p>

"Oh. Now theres a store I would like to visit sometime." One voice caught the trio's attention as they looked at the source. The voice belonged to a girl around their age with fair skin and short dark brown hair. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, varying in color from dark brown to red. Her clothes consisted of a cocoa-colored long shirt with a dark brown corset. She wore long dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with golden spikes. Above it, she has on another cream-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle and what appears to be a drape of black skirt on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown high-heeled leather boots with buckle. This also includes a number of accessories, such as a gray shawl and bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of sunglasses. Finally she holds a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap. The girl turned to the Marine and looked at his appearance as if she was planning on making him a new look.

"My, my. You look like you need a new style, boy. Probably some light blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a plaid button up over it, preferable left unbuttoned, and white and black sneakers. Yeah, I think that would be your style." The girl points out, surprising Greg about how correct she was.  
>"How did you… You know what. Never mind that. Anyway, my name is Greg Pineda and these two twins are Velvet and Orion Scarletina." Greg introduced, to which the girl shook their hands in return.<p>

"A pleasure to meet you three as well. I'm Coco by the way. I couldn't help but notice your clothing looks more old fashion military wise." This comment made Greg look down at himself before looking back up at Coco.

"Old fashion? This is the latest USMC issued equipment as of now. We don't have a much technological advances in armor and uniforms as your society, but we sure as hell have a fighting force to be reckoned with." Greg replied, Coco smirking at the Marine in amusement.

"Relax, boy. I'm only voicing the observation of my point of view. Besides, the advanced and sleek armor design of the Atlas and Vacuo military make the user more reckless while rugged and battle-ready combat gear your USMC and the Vytal Marine Corps use makes you more efficient by reminding you of your constant weaknesses thus making you more tactical wise and skilled. Besides, I think it looks good on you anyway." Coco explained, the last part causing Greg to blush. Velvet suddenly felt unhappy for an unknown reason when Greg was blushing at Coco's compliment. Suddenly a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared on the hologram TVs.

"Greetings, new initiates. I'm Professor Goodwitch, teacher at Beacon Academy. It is here where we will make you into the hunters and huntresses of the future. You shall all report to the auditorium for an assembly speech, given by the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin. Welcome to Beacon Academy."

_**Present Day (One Year Later)**_

_**Beacon Academy**_

"Man, I can't believe my little brother managed to get into Beacon a year early of graduation from Signal. Can you believe that, guys?" Greg Pineda questioned his teammates as they waited in the front of the academy for the airship to arrive. The Marine, now eighteen-years-old and a second year at Beacon, wore the style of clothing that Coco had once said suited his style. He had on blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a plaid blue button up over it left opened, his tan Marine Corps ballcap on his head, and black and white sneakers on his feet.

"Meh. Ye best hope Miguel doesn't screw up at this academy. Last thin' ye need is ye brother embarrassin' ye." Pyromaniac and Explosives user Leland "Boom-Boom" Batista commented, earning a glare from his partner Randi. The Irish accented teen had brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes that tended to show a mischievous hint to his personality. The boy wore khaki long sleeved pants with a web gear belt around his waist with pouches, a khaki button up shirt, a white t-shirt to go underneath it, a khaki fatigue cap over his head, and black combat boots. A bandolier went across his upper body while a patch on his left shoulder sleeve showed a picture of a bundle of dynamite, a grenade, and a brick of C-4 in the center.

"You know, Leland. Sometimes you can be rather pessimistic while trying to be humorous." Heiress Randi Jackson of the PMC group, Jackson's A-Teams, pointed out, her arms crossed at her friend and partner. The girl held the record of being the hottest girl at the academy as well as the largest set of boobs. She had brown silky hair that went down past her thin waist line, sun-tanned skin, and bright green eyes. Her clothing consisted of short cargo pants, a tight black tank top, and brown boots. This wasn't her actual combat uniform but it was a secondary one. Leland turned to his partner and grinned at her.

"Oh really now? Well let me remind ye who doesn't have ta worry aboot lads gropin' ye massive breasts because ye of the opposite gender. Remember, lassie?" Leland retorted playfully, going behind Randi and gently squeezing her massive assets on her front side. Randi blushed furiously before turning around and punching Batista in the face. The pyromaniac fell to the ground, a bruise forming on his cheek and a large smile across his face.

"Why does Leland always do that to Randi?" Velvet Scarletina asked, shaking her head at the couple who seemed to love each other yet constantly tease the other. She had gotten taller but was still four inches shorter Greg's height, despite the long rabbit ears on her head. She currently wore blue skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a white rabbit face on the front. About a month ago, she and Greg had announced to her family and his long lost family that they were officially a couple and loved each other greatly. Peter Scarletina, being the protective father he was, pulled out his shotgun and fired a round into Angelica Pineda's, Greg's mother's, SUV as a warning. It wasn't until after Usagi Scarletina threatened to make him sleep on the couch for an entire year and hit him with a frying pan did he apologize for shooting up the car. Angelica, however, talked with Velvet and both came to an agreement that Velvet would never cheat or hurt her oldest and reunited son in any way or else she would be in serious trouble with the La Tejana, again Greg's mother, of the Los Tejanos vigilante group.

"Because they love each other in a strange way. Love makes you do stupid things really. However its worth it if it makes them happy." Greg answered, looking up to see the airship landing in front of the second year students. The main door of the craft opened after touch down, releasing the new initiates into the academy grounds. Greg immediately spotted his sixteen year old little brother, Miguel Pineda, walking and talking a blond seventeen-year-old boy in a suit of white armor with a red cape tied behind him. Miguel looked up and saw his older brother standing with his team. The young hispanic smiled and ran up to Greg, using his semblance of reaction time and speed to tackle at his brother.

"BIG BROTHER!" Miguel cried out, tackling Greg to the ground with a massive and fast hug. The two brothers laughed as Greg got back up and placed Miguel in a headlock while rubbing his knuckle into his head.

"What have you been up to, little bro?" Greg asked, letting Miguel go as the younger Tejano tried to fix his black hair. The boy wore a black duster with grey chest armor underneath it and a grey long pants. Black cowboy boots covered his feet while a black cowboy hat was in his right hand. On his belt were two pistol holsters for his twin .357 Revolvers named Quick and Draw.

"Well I was at this mall, when suddenly the White Fang show up and begin demanding everyone to go into this small store for control. However I was in the restroom while they gathered up people so I took them out one at a time and rescued the hostages. Then this blonde lady named Goodwitch approached me and took me to see Headmaster Ozpin. We talked and then he offered me a chance to go into his academy a year early. Isn't that so cool? Oh and also mom says that she wants grandchildren from you and Velvet as soon as you guys graduate." This last bit of information made Velvet and Greg blushed while Batista bursted out laughing. The blond boy who was talking to Miguel looked at the academy, amazed by its sight, that he failed to notice a girl in red bump into him, sending him crashing into a luggage cart filled with crates.

"Watch it, you idiot! Don't you have a idea how delicate these things are!" A voice shouted at him, the fact that it was insulting him made the blond get back up and, after helping up the dizzy girl onto her feet, turned to the girl who yelled at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, alright. I wasn't watching where I was going and fell over your luggage. So no need for name calling or yelling, miss." The boy replied, failing to calm down the girl in white. The girl in red stood next to him as the girl in white opened a case and pulled out a vial of Dust.

"Do you have any idea of dangerous this stuff is? I swear that this is worth more than ten of you, you dolt!" As she continued ranting, she shook the container around, failing to realize that it was leaking. The girl in red tried to fight back a sneeze that was about to happen, but was rapidly failing. The blond boy noticed this and quickly grabbed his sword out of his sheath and transformed the sheath into a shield in front of him just in time as the girl sneezed. The result was an explosion of fire, ice, and lightning in a cloud of smoke, causing everyone of Greg's team and Miguel to cough and wave their hands to clear the smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal the white girl and the red girl covered in soot while the knight had his shield covered in black soot but remained unscathed.

"Well thats something ye don't see every frickin' day." Batista commented, earning a nod from his partner. The blond knight turned the shield into its sheath form and slid the sword back in while the girl in white glared at the red hooded girl.

"Look. I'm sorry, princess." Red replied when suddenly a girl in black with amber eyes walked up to the group.

"Its heiress actually. She's Weiss Schnee of Schnee Dust Company, the largest producers of Dust…." The girl started off, making Weiss smile confidently. However Black clothed girl wasn't finished yet. "The same company who uses force labor and questionable background deals."  
>"Why...I...Argh!" Weiss screamed in frustration before storming off, leaving behind a snickering girl in red and the white knight. The heiress was about to push past Team GRVL when Weiss recognized the PMC heiress right in front of here. "Why, Randi. Its nice to see you again. I hope that this brute named Leland isn't giving you any trouble."<br>"Washboard!" Batista coughed insultingly, causing Weiss to blush and cross her arms over her chest protectively. Not that she had much of a chest anyway. Batista grinned at the Schnee heiress and began his teasing. "So, Ice Queen. 'ows the family doin'? Aye haven't been able ta write ta ye guys ever since me father's last trip ta the hospital. By the way, is he alright?" Weiss held back her boiling anger as she shaked his head at Batista.

"My family is doing fine, Leland. And as for your father, he is still paralyzed from the waist down. No matter how many times the doctors tell us, we refuse to give up on him." Weiss replied, making Leland sober in guilt and depression. He was responsible for causing his father the loss of the use of his legs. If only he hadn't planted a bomb in the mine for the White Fang suicide bomber that lied to him.

"Anyway. Lets get all of you to the auditorium for Ozpin's speech so vamos!" Greg changed the subject, pushing Weiss along much to her protest while the red girl and the white knight followed behind the second year team. Unknown to anyone at Beacon, they were about to receive some surprising visitors tomorrow at the initiation, both new and one familiar face that a certain set of twins haven't seen in a long time.

**Hey, guys. Marinerecon here today, presenting you the first chapter of Ghosts of Remnants REVAMPED. While Mentor was recovering from an accident involving a guy that attacked him and his girl with a knife (Yes, I believe the prick with the knife was arrested by the Mounties.), I got this idea of changing it to where it could fit the canon of the show RWBY. So I made Greg Pineda come from the Battlefield Universe while his father transported himself back into the Ghosts universe. Why you ask? You'll find out in the next chapter. Anyway, so Team GRVL and COFY are second year teams like in the series of RWBY. If you can figure out who is in place of Velvet on Team COFY then I will congratulate you. Anyway I don't own Battlefield, RWBY, or Call of Duty at all. Only my OC's and a few ideas. Don't worry, Team RADR will arrive in Remnant in the next chapter. Marinerecon out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meet the Ghosts**

**South America**

**July 21, 2027**

"Listen up, Ghosts! Today we will be assaulting the last Federation stronghold. The Feds have built a massive fortress on the ruins of Machu Picchu high in the mountains. Since they have heavy Anti-Air capabilities and the fact there is no clear way to get tanks up there, its up to us to go in and open the front door for the Air Force. Now there have been reports of underground catacombs and Federation tunnel systems that connect with each other leading to a secret escape route for the Feds. We'll go through that route and once inside the base we blow the route to prevent any of their officers from escaping. So any questions? No. Good. Let's move out, Ghosts." Captain Deuce Anderson ordered, pulling his mask over his face as the eight Ghosts moved through the jungles.

A soft clink sounded out as one of the men lifted his dogtags to his face to look at them. He clenched them tightly in his hand. After so long. After so much bloodshed, this was happening. The Federation was on the run and they were finally going to stomp them out once and for all.

A light nudge was given to him snapping him out of his trance. He looked over with his dough brown eyes to be met with pale blue eyes. "You okay there, bro?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, Alex," He replied while ruffling his blond hair as a small smile forged onto his face.

Alex just grumbled at him as he lightly nudged his older brother's left arm. "How's the arm, Raiden?"

"Better than most days," Raiden replied. He wiped the sweat off his face and pulled down his mask.

Captain Anderson looked at the lightly guarded secret entrance through his binoculars. There were a couple of Federation soldiers as well as two assault exo users down below. The Ghost Captain wore a woodland camouflage uniform and his mask pull over his head. His Exo-suit whined silently as he got back up onto his feet.

"Fourteen Federation soldiers down below. Two assault class exo suit users as well. Charlie, Raiden. You're up. Take them down." The assault users nodded before getting up to attack the guards below.

Raiden readied his custom M4A1 assault rifle in hand with a hybrid sight, grip and a detachable silencer which he will be using for the current situation. "Silent. Let's do this right," Raiden said to his elder Ghost.

"You lead the way, Raiden," Charlie told him as their Exo suits wired a bit before settling down.

Raiden nodded before pulling the bolt of his rifle. The two made their way towards the guarded entrance with the soldiers laughing and talking to each other. Seeing one that was diverging from the group, he slung his M4 back and pulled out a knife. He let out a low whistle. That was enough to catch his attention. The Federation soldier Exo user readied his gun to investigate. But he didn't expect a hook to be latched into his chest. He was pulled towards a bunch of bushes and was engulfed in them. That's when he saw something shiny before it impaled him into his neck. "One Exo user down," Raiden whispered as he set the corpse down gently.

Meanwhile the rest of the Ghost slowly crawled up through the bushes silently approaching the guards from the jungle. Charlie, with a black beanie on his head, threw a tomahawk right into the skull of the other exo user. The man went down right as the Ghosts popped up and killed the rest of the guards with suppressed weapons.

"Good job, Ghosts. Now lets hide the bodies and set up some explosives on the entrance. We can't let anyone get us from behind." Deuce ordered, seeming somewhat distant right now. He wondered how his son were, each in a separate world to keep them safe. He felt guilty about Greg though. The boy was separated from his mother and was left on a different Earth as an orphan. He hasn't told anyone about his sons or his wife, keeping his actual origins a secret.

Derrick nodded as he went with Charlie to set up the charges to blow up the entrance of the tunnel. "Setting charges," He called out to them. His Exo suit was a custom built just for him with more armour plating on him since he was wearing a Specialist Exo suit. It also contained hidden surprises as well, courtesy of a cousin of his which works a part of Atlas Corporation.

"Let's get going before we're left behind, Charlie told him.

"I hear ya. Just another charge," Derrick told him as he placed one last C-4 charge on the wall. "And we are gold."

"Into the tunnels, Ghosts! Lets move!" The eight charge into the tunnel and moments later it exploded, collapsing the entrance. The fall of the Federation was about to be complete.

"Stay sharp, Ghosts. Expect anything lurking in these tunnels." Deuce orders as Nate aims his SCAR with a tactical light attachment down the tunnels. The Ghosts were moving cautiously down the passages towards their objective. The tunnel system reminded the Captain of the sewers he actually went through to find a Russian warhead in Iraq being armed by the Iraqis under Saddam Hussein in the first Gulf War.

Derrick muttered something French as he held his KSG-12 high above. "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps."

Raiden nudged him as he followed their CO closely. "Cut it. We're taking the Federation down. We can complain all we want once we're done. But keep your head in the game. Rick, anything on your sonar?"

"Remind you of your Delta Force days, eh Captain?" Logan brings up as the group approaches a metal tunnel up ahead. Deuce nodded before holding up his fist, signaling the Ghosts to halt. He pointed to Rick and Derrick and motioned them to check the tunnels ahead for hostiles.

Rick looked at Derrick and the two nodded as they got their weapons ready as they walked on ahead. Rick had his M249 SAW at eye level as they moved forward. "It's not like anybody's home here. They're probably upstairs fighting against our boys."

Raiden just nodded at his CONas he slung his rifle and crouched down. He slowly made his way to the young Federation soldier who was oblivious to him. Slowly getting behind him, he tapped on the soldier's shoulder. He turned around only to get a hard punch to the face from the Ghost. It was a hard punch thanks to the Exo-Suit Raiden was wearing. He fell forward but Raiden managed to catch him. He propped him up against the wall and felt his pulse on his neck. He still had it. Taking out a roll of duct tape, he ripped a piece off and covered his mouth.

After sticking the knocked out trooper in one of the nearby janitorial closets, the Ghosts continued forward until the reached an open doorway under one of the bridges for the outdoor area which was most of the surface. There were buildings and SAMs all over the place, but the biggest concern was with all the infantry moving around.

"Okay. Looks like stealth is out of option. Cloaks are out of question due to the fact that these guys are members of the 28th Federation Infantry Division. Expert Exo-suit destroyers and regular Infantry units. Sun's out so night time is out of the factor. Looks like its time to go loud. Remove those silencers, ladies, and get ready for action." Deuce ordered, removing the silencer from his M27.

Rick grinned as he hefted his "sweetheart" in hand and pulled the bolt back. "Finally. Some action."

Raiden removed the silencer off of his M4A1 and placed it into one of his vest pockets. "Alright. We move quick and we move fast. No one is to get stuck out there like a sitting duck. Alex, you're with me. Rick. Derrick. You're with Charlie. Keep those bastards off of his back while he plants those charges."

"Ready, guys?" Deuce asked, the Ghosts nodding in confirmation. "Good, because we attack now!" Deuce ran out and mowed down four Federation soldiers as they were passing by the bridge area. Logan and Nate charged out with Alex and Raiden in tow to take out the SAMs on the west side of the base while Charlie, Rick, and Derrick take the ones to the east.

Alex quickly dispatched a machine gun lost with his L115 Sniper Rifle as he ran. He was taught asides from stationary sniper to combat sniping. His father taught him how to shoot on the go and acquire a target quickly. He then shot at a large gas tank where a group of Federation soldiers were gathered. It exploded catching them in flames.

"Fire in the hole!" Charlie cried after planting a charge and running to safety. The charge detonated and took down at least three SAM nearby along with a dozen Federation soldiers. Derrick was in his L.A.S.T. suit, using his minigun to both mow down Federation soldiers and to pin them down. Rick hacked into a couple of areas, causing gas lines to explode, mines to go off and even at one point, caused a tank to start losing control and run over a bunch of Federation soldiers.

Rick grinned and hacked the controls of the tank. It soon rolled over to them and stopped in front of the Korean. He turned around and pointed at it. "Free ride. Let's get in."

Raiden was firing away at a group of Federation soldiers as he took cover behind a corner. "Fuck! I'm pinned! The irony!" He shouted.

"On it!" Alex shouted back at his brother. Taking a grenade off of his straps, he pressed a button on it and got ready to chuck it. "Don't fail me now, buddy." He then threw it in the air and it stopped as it hovered. A few seconds passed on by before it hurled itself into the group that was pinning his brother down. "You owe me one!"

"Thanks!" Raiden shouted before jumping up to a higher point with his jump boost.

Deuce moved forward and fired his M27 at the enemy despite being alone for this part. Multiple Federation soldiers, particularly the veterans, actually ran away from the Ghost out of fear of the Nailer. He actually pushed past most of the fleeing Federation soldiers while shooting the ones who tried to fight back as he strode towards the enemy HQ to confront Rorke and the Commander in Chief of the Federation Armed Forces once and for all. He kicked down the doors and proceed to search out the two High Valued Individuals.

Rick and Derrick were inside the hacked Federation tank the Korean has taken over. They ran over some Federation soldiers as Derrick rotated the turret towards two SAMs that were close to each other. "Load a round!" Derrick shouted at Rick.

"Hear ya!" Rick shouted back. He leaned down from the controls and lifted up a shell from the hold. He loaded it into the cannon and closed it. "Gun ready!"

"Alright! Fire!"

Rick punched the down the fire button making the round fire right out the cannon. It sped through the air before impacting on a SAM. It exploded and the explosion caught the other one in it destroying the two.

"Someone tell the Captain that the SAM sites are destroyed. Wait. Where is he anyway?" Logan asked after the seven Ghosts regrouped. Suddenly at least a dozen Federation soldier ran past them, cries of terror and pleas of mercy. One of the shouted about the Nailer in the HQ Building as they knocked over a couple of the Ghosts in panic before attempting to run off.

Alex grumbled in grief as he was one of the ones knocked down to the ground. "Hey! At least say you're sorry!" He shouted at the fleeing Federation soldiers.

Raiden was the other one as well. He got himself back to his feet and helped his brother up. "Alright. At least we know where he is."

Rick popped up from the tank hatch and nodded. "Alright. Let's go find him then."

"Well lets go catch up with him! We can't let him have all of the action now!" Derrick pushed Rick out of the hatch and jumped out of the tank before rushing towards the doors of the HQ entrance. Logan tried to stop Derrick but a katana slash forced the machine gunner to jump back to barely avoid being cut up. In front of them was none other than Rorke's little assassin Alice.

Derrick managed to look behind him and stopped in his tracks. He got down to one knee and aimed his KSG-12 at her. "Mèride. Stand down!" He shouted at the little girl.

Raiden and Alex aimed their respective weapons at Alice as well. Rick hacked into the tank and made the cannon rotate around and aimed at her. "You're surrounded and outgunned. Give up," Raiden ordered her.

"Alice will not fail Rorke-sama. Rorke wants to face your leader alone along with General Cortez. He-!" Suddenly there is a loud pistol retort of an Atlas 45 and a window breaking as Deuce and Rorke fall out of the window with Rorke clutching his bleeding chest and Deuce aiming his Colt. .45 pistol at General Cortez who held a smoking Atlas .45 Pistol as he stood on the second floor in the window.

"Rorke, you were always too stubborn for your own good. First with going rouge from our brainwash because you're guilt of killing the lead Ghosts was too overwhelming then to believe one of the men who left you for dead. You were trouble from the start ever since we dragged you out of the water and placed you into that hole in the Amazon Jungle." Cortez started off as he aimed his pistol at the two former Marines below. "You were suppose to an asset to us, Gabriel Rorke! That was what you were suppose to be." Rorke glared weakly at the Federation General as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"An asset? Heh. Well you should have thought again. You can't truly break a Ghost if you had to use a controlling chip on me to twist my mind and make me kill my best friend. You're not a human, Cortez. You're the biggest piece of scum to ever walk the surface of the planet and you know it."

Alex quickly got a bead on General Cortez with his sniper and got ready to fire a round. "What's the play, Boss?!" Alex yelled not taking his eyes off of the Federation General.

Raiden placed a hand in the barrel of the sniper and pointed it down. "Stand down!" This is the Captain's call now. We don't intervene unless he says so!" Raiden shouted as he looked at the events that would unfold before them.

Cortez snorted and looked at the other Ghosts.

"That's right, Americanos. Know your place here when you're in the presence of a true military lea-" The retorts of both Deuce's Colt .45 and Rorke's Colt .45 cut off the annoying turd of a Federation General, his heading exploding from the impact of the two .45 rounds. The headless corpse just stood there until it tipped forward and flopped unceremoniously into the street a few feet away from the Ghosts. The seven others just looked at it before turning to the two former Marines holding the Colt .45 Pistols.

"What? That has been one of the things I always wanted to do to that annoying little shit that I had to obey for the last couple of years now." Rorke defended himself until he coughed up more blood.

Rick just sighed in relief as he leaned back against the tank he rode in. "So what? Is it over now? Did we win? Please tell us we won," The Korean asked as he stretched.

Raiden shrugged as he looked at his CO. "Sir? Is it over? Did we win? Did we actually win?"

"Rick, get that tank away from us before the Air Force mistakes us for enemy armor. Last thing I need is to come home in a body bag because of misidentification by the flyboys." Deuce ordered as he tried to provide medical assistance to a gravely wounded Rorke.

Rick nodded sadly as he placed his hand on the tank. "You had a good run, girl. Looks like I gotta put you down." Hacking into the controls, he made it drive away from them and had it drive off a cliff. A small boom went off when it exploded on impact as it landed.

"Raiden. See what you can do for Rorke here," Deuce ordered Raiden.

"On it, sir." Raiden walked over to the two. Deuce placed Rorke down on the ground gently as Raiden came up with a syringe in hand. "This might hurt a bit," He said. He pulled the cap off the needle and he jabbed it into Rorke's arm. "That should regulate your heartbeat. The pain should subside in a bit."

Rorke pushed Raiden away and shook his head. "No. I'm dead anyway. The prick was using hollow point rounds anyway. I'm not going to make. Captain Anderson. I would like to talk to you about something. A promise really."

Deuce stepped over to the dying ex-Ghost Killer and nodded to Raiden who stepped away from the two men and back to his teammates. Alice was stirring awake after being knocked out by Derrick when Cortez distracted everyone including her. She looked in the direction of Rorke and her eyes widened when she saw the blood surrounding him. Rorke was struggling to get out his last words to

"Captain...make...sure...Alice...is...raised differently. She...*Gasps for air* she doesn't deserve the life...the Feds created for...her. Watch...over...her...for...me pl-please." Rorke spoke through the blood filling his mouth, the Nailer nodding his head and held Rorke's hand in a fist.

"I'll make sure that she's raised like a daughter, Marine. A promise between leathernecks."

"Good...Tell...the...Walkers...that...I'm...sorry...about...Elias...Semper...Fi..." With these last words, Rorke's eyes turned a gray color and his breathing stopped. Deuce reached over and closed his eyelids and took Rorke's dog tags.

When they would've been celebrating the death of Rorke after all those years of fighting, instead, they felt grief wash over them. Deuce sighed deeply and closed the eyelids of the fallen soldier before them.

Raider Two-Five bowed their heads in respect despite having troubles in the past with him, did so. They let a long moment of silence pass on by. Raiden lifted his head up soon and walked up to his CO. "I guess we won... But at a great cost, sir. He truly was one of us despite being brainwashed."

"Unfortunately war is hell, Raiden. War is hell." Deuce replied, everyone remaining silent until they heard a beeping noise emit from under Cortez's headless corpse. Deuce walks over and kicks the body over to reveal a timer set to some strange device strapped to the General's chest. The timer was down to five seconds.

"Ah shit. That son of a b-" A bright flash sparks and the eight Ghosts and Alice disappear in a ball of light, leaving behind an empty base for the American forces to capture.

**Remnant**

**The Initiation Zone**

"Hey, Batista. Ozpin is about to have the students meet up in the launch pads. How are you going with tranquilizing the Archne Grimm?" Greg asked over the comms as the pyromaniac stepped out of the cave of sleeping Archne. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and just as he lights his light, the cave explodes, collapsing the entrance behind Batista.

"Ye Archne nest won't be causin' any trouble right now. Right now ayum aboot ta search around for any stragglers before returnin' ta the cliffs." Batista replied after taking a hit from his cig. Slung over his back was an assault rifle named Leadstorm, which could transform into a grenade launcher as well. The Irish Second Year walked calmly in the initiation zone when he heard some static electricity in the area. Unslinging his weapon with the sling around his neck, Batista approached the source cautiously, the cig still in his mouth. Moments later he heard students flying through the air. Ignoring this, he turned a corner near some rocks and stopped with his mouth opened in shock. The cigarette hung limply in his mouth as his eyes bugged out at the sight of eight new individuals in the clearing.

Leland quickly hid back behind the large rocks before the mysterious arrivals could spot him. The pyromaniac reached for his portable walkie talkie and helded down the talk button.

"Lads and lassies. Aye got eight unknown lads just standin' in a clearin' near some large rocks. Requestin' some back up, over." The Irish second year whispered, a reply soon following afterwards.

"Boom-Boom, this is Leatherneck. Rabbit and I have regrouped with the Curvy Witch...Seriously, Randi. Thats was your best idea?... Anyway we're on the way towards you. Just hang tight for a few minutes. Leatherneck out." Greg replied on the radio before going silent.

"Alright, we should secure the perimeter and stay here to get our heads out of our asses," One of the figures said. He then pointed at another of the other figures. "Rick, you're with me. Make sure that weapon is ready. Everything unknown in either friendly or hostile. Observe first."

"Heard ya. I'll make sure my beauty won't misfire," Rick said as he caressed his machine gun like a little baby.

Leland removed the magazine from LeadStorm and checked to see if it was a full mag. Once satisfied, he slammed the magazine back in and chambered a round in it. He slowly peeked his head out and saw that two of the arrivals were approaching his location. One was armed with a machine gun while the other was armed with an M27 Assault Rifle with a grip and a holographic sight. The AR user was clearly in his forties and was in charge of the group sign most of the figures listened to him. His face was a grim covered white with cold gray blue eyes and dark brown hair. The Machine Gunner wore a mask that had a skull on it for some reason. Batista ducked behind his cover again and silently back away from the corner of the rock but staying hidden by leaning into it.

Leland stayed in cover as the two passed by him. He held his breath as they passed by not to reveal his location. Just when he thought he was in the clear, he was tackled to the ground by something he couldn't see. Soon his eyes adjusted to see a very faint visible outline of a person. Soon, the transparency faded showing a person with a skull mask as well with a pistol aimed at his head. "Got an unknown here!" He shouted.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" A voice cried out from a sniper rifle wielding man as a massive Archne Grimm screeched before knocking the skull masked guy off of Leland. The guy flew into the clearing with his buddies as the forty year old man followed after him, the arrivals unsure what the hell to do. Leland got back up when the Archne started going after the arrivals. Leland recognized this as the one who screwed up Randi's Semblance causing it to only allow her change her weight and body look instead of being allowed to change into someone else. He could tell because of the missing half of its face from when he blasted it off. The pyromaniac grabbed LeadStorm and climbed to the top of the large rock yelling at the Archne.

"Oi, bitch! Remember me? Well me and Randi have unfinished business with ye, ye eight-legged cunt!" Leland shouted just as Randi appeared next to him, wearing a black form-fitting suit, a holster for her pistol knives, and a black band in her hair. The two partners let loose on the Archne just as it let out an ear-piercing scream.

"a, geunde geuge pyosileul namgyeojuseyo... " (Ugh, that's gonna leave a mark...) The one that was kicked by the Archne into his buddies.

"Rick, get up. We gotta lay down on some fire on that thing!" Another one shouted. An M4A1 Assault Rifle with a holographic sight and grip was in hand and aimed it at the Archne. "Being it down!" He shouted an unloaded the apart of lead into it.

Rick was still eying Leland. He snapped out of his thoughts when someone patted his shoulder. "We can worry about them later. Right now, we got something to kill before it kills us." It was the sniper rifle holder. It was an L115 Bolt Action rifle in it's standard green paint job.

"Oi! Ye damn bastids! This cunt is our kill so go find a different one!" Batista shouted just as he fired a grenade into the Archne's face. Randi was on its back, shooting into the pod where the eight legs attached to. Meanwhile Greg and Velvet appeared behind the arrivals, shouting at an Archne that tried to attack them. This was a smaller Archne so it went down quickly. Greg turned to the new arrivals and started to shout at them.

"If you guys want to live another day, then help us hold back this swarm of spider b*** approaching from the west! We have a serious Archne infestation and we need to hold it back!" A swarm of Archne started to charge into the clearing as soon as Greg finished shouting. The Marine dropped to his knee and fired crouching at the swarm while Velvet fired with one of Greg's P90 DPWs. The Marine was firing a HK416 Assault Rifle while an USAS-12 was slung across his back. He was in his Marine Engineer uniform while Velvet was wearing her brown armor.

"Oh shit... I think we've hit the goddamn shitstorm," Rick muttered under his breath. He almost dropped his machine gun to the ground but kept a solid hold on it.

"Mèrde." (Shit) Another figure had a KSG-12 Shotgun in hand. He was slightly jealous of Greg having a USAS-12 Shotgun. It was semi automatic while his was a pump-action. But he felt like pump-action was more accurate than any other shotgun. "Sod this," He muttered. He slung his shotgun to his back and did a couple commands on his Exo-Suit. A few seconds later, thin plates of armour started covering his body. It covered every inch of him. It covered his neck while his helmet lowered a bulletproof glass face guard. A small hiss was heard along with clanking as a minigun showed up underneath his right arm. He lifted his arm up and started letting loose a maelstrom of bullets into them.

Greg mowed down a couple of Archne with his HK when he heard a minigun firing at the Archne. Multiple Archne started to fall as a heavily armored figure started mowing them down with a minigun. greg slung his HK in favor of his USAS-12 and stood up, firing at the swarm while walking towards it. The use of Fragmentation shotgun rounds tore apart the human spider Grimms like swiss cheese as the Marine slowly walked forward. He didn't have to worry about reloading since he had replace the regular USAS mags with Drum Magazines. Meanwhile the Ghosts, inspired by this tactic, followed this tactic, forming a line from side to side as they started to get the idea.

Rick had his machine gun to his hip and fired like no tomorrow onto the incoming hordes of Grimm that continued to come. His M249 Saw Light Machine gun spewed out it's hot lead as the cartridges were expended out, smoking and falling. He as well didn't need to worry about reloading for awhile thanks to him adding a slightly larger box of belt feed bullets for the box.

Leland and Randi alternated on landing blows on different areas of the Archne. The process was proving to be effective since the Archne hadn't landed a single blow onto them.

"Obtenez une certaine! Obtenez des salauds! Venez vous certains!" (Get some! Get some you bastards! Come get some!) The heavily armoured man shouted in slight glee. He kept on unloading the rain of bullets into the horde as they were being cut down by the bullets of the minigun.

Leland fired a grenade into the Archne's face at point blank, sending the pyromaniac into the air. Batista landed on his feet as Randi sprinted past him towards the Archne.

"You ruined my Semblance when I was seven and made me suffer humiliation from my peers. Time to die, bitch." Randi threatened, using her knife pistols to slash a hole in top of its leg pod just as Batista tossed one of his homemade grenades. The grenade landed into the slash causing the Archne to look down and curse.

"Ah, son of a b-" The Archne exploded into bloody chunks, sending blood and pieces all over the place.

"Watch your left!"

"He's been iced!"

"Cover me, I'm reloading!"

"Die bitches!"

Those were some of the various shouts and screams the Ghosts gave as they advanced even closer to the swarm. Their path was being cleared up thanks to the heavily armoured man letting them follow him and take out other parts of the swarm.

Suddenly an Archne knocked the armor man over and started clawing at the armor. While it may be strong, the man's armor weakens under the constant pounding the Archne's pressure. A particularly sharp edge of a fore leg raises into the air, poised to strike down on the glass visor on the man's face. Suddenly the Archne was blasted into blood covered limbs and body parts as Greg's USAS-12 roared at it with a fearsome bark and a fatal bite.

"ARMOR HEAVILY DAMAGED. REVERTING BACK TO SPECIALIST EXO-SUIT."

The armour started sliding away from the body and back into the small metal frames of the Exo-Suit. The man groaned from the pounding the Archne gave him, mostly the area around his chest. "That's gonna leave a mark... Why did it have to be Tuesday today?" He breathed out.

"Gringo, it ain't Tuesday. Its Monday afternoon. Now get up and stop whining already." Greg shouted, dropping his USAS-12, the shotgun resting on its sling around Greg's shoulders, and threw a knife into the head of the Archne that was about to slash one of the M4A1 users from behind.

He turned around after hearing the screech of an Archne behind him. He saw that there was a knife in it's head and looked up to see Greg nodding at him. He saluted back and grinned. "I owe you one!"

The other guy on the ground slowly got himself up to his feet and took out his shotgun. He shook his head and yelled as he ran towards one to one of the Archne. It slashed at his head but he dodged it as he slid down. He got up under it's face with the barrel of his KSG-12 underneath it's chin. "Surprise motherfucker," He said before pulling the trigger, blowing it's brains out.

Leland and Randi, their revenge against the Archne satisfied, turned to see a swarm of them being held off by Greg, Velvet, and the new arrivals. However while Randi was fueled on adrenaline to fight her fear, it had worn off and she jumped straight into Leland's arms screaming. Meanwhile Velvet fired into the skull of one Archne before kicking another one away as she jumped and lashed out. Greg was having a field day with his favorite automatic shotgun. The USAS-12 was tearing apart the Archne without a care which made Greg satisfied.

The Sniper Ghost was firing away at the distant Archne while taking some shots at some that were closer to him. Turning around, he pulled out a knife and stabbed it in the head of one of them. He kicked it off and took out a pistol and took headshots at them.

Batista set Randi down and rushed to a large hole that was on top of a small hill. The Irish Hunter recognized this as an Archne air shaft. The pyromaniac looked down from the top and saw the massive Archne Queen getting ready to crawl out of her lair. Batista pulled out one of his Big Boys with a patent and set the timer for ten seconds before running away from the hill. He grabbed Randi and rushed away just as the explosion occurred. The cave system collapsed completely, crushing most of the Archne while trapping the rest down below. Within moments, the Archne in the area were wiped out with Greg blasting the head off the last one.

The Ghosts were all panting and sweating from the swarm. "Whew. We almost ran out of ammo in that fight. I wonder what would've happened if we did run out," One of them said.

"Mèrde, then we'd been fucked. We never would've lasted that long out there."

"Gravel, regroup time!" Greg shouted as Leland, carrying a scared Randi on his back, and Velvet walked back to the clearing.

"So what now, boss?" Batista asked, Randi keeping her eyes shut since there were so many dead Archne laying on the ground.

"First I believe our new "amigos" here owe us an explanation as to why they were in the initiation zone in the first place." Greg commented loudly, gaining the attention of the Ghosts.

"Hey, we have no idea what the hell is going on here, man." He walked up to Greg and pulled his mask off his face. Short brown wavy hair was on top of his head with soft brown eyes yet showed years of conflict and battle. And he looked like he wasn't even out of his teens yet.

"We have no idea what's going on. And you said this place is an initiation? Who would do such a thing in a forest so damn dangerous?"

"Fubar," The one with the sniper basically called out.

The guy turned around and nodded. "Yes, Alex." He turned around to look at Greg again. "What my little brother said. This is total Fubar."

"Actually this place is pretty safer than most areas that are infested with Grimm, lads. Nothin' dangerous really unless ye decide to stop defendin' yerself and then yer dead." Batista replied setting down Randi once the corpses of the Archne evaporated. Randi opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she realized that she was okay.

"As for the who question, this is for initiates who are training to become Huntresses and Hunters at Beacon Academy. Its a way of finding their partners and their teams for the next four years." Randi continued, looking at the Ghosts with an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

Rick almost slapped himself in the face when he caught himself staring at Randi's large bust. He shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, we have no idea what you're talking about. Grimm. Hunters and Huntresses. You throw people into this? That is totally Fubar right there. No offense to you people."

"Anyway, I'm positive that you guys are also Americans due to the flag on your vest so whats the current update of the war? Is Jin Jie in charge of China now and is the PLA defeated along with the Russian Federation?" Greg asked, slinging his USAS-12 and unslinging his HK416 Assault Rifle.

"Dude, we have no idea what you're talking about. Russia ain't attacking us and we ain't attacking them. Yeah we're Americans, but who the hell is Jin Jie? We have no clue who that guy is. And for the record, we're fighting the Federation. Those bastards want to destroy America, and they're getting what they're getting. A boot up their asses," The man who was wearing the Specialist Exo-Suit replied.

"Well must be a different Earth then. The Earth I was on had China and the United States at war while the Russians managed to nuke Paris. Anyway welcome to Remnant, my real home planet. Here the enemy is these soulless monsters called Grimm and a group of terrorists called the White Fang. I'm Lance Corporal Greg Pineda, United States Marine and leader of second year team GRVL. And you guys are?" Greg trailed off, allowing the Ghosts to introduce themselves.

"Sargent Raiden Williams, former 82nd Airborne Division, Ghost Operative. Leader of light assault group Raider Two-Five." He then pointed to the one wielding the sniper rifle. "That over there is my little brother, Alex Williams. Private First Class. Some airborne division as me. As you can tell, he's a sniper. Not a bad one as well."

Rick walked up to Greg and bowed slightly. "Private First Class Rick Grimes Song, former 101st Airborne division. I'm the techie guy of the squad."

"Corporal Derrick Haven, former 517th Airborne division. I'm second in command of Two-Five."

"Aren't you guys too young to be in special operations?" Randi asked, clearly questioning the legitimacy of their background.

"Hey, if you grew up the way we did, you would've understood why we're this young yet soldiers, lassie," Derrick huffed as his Welsh side kicked in.

"It was kill or be killed. Simple as that," Rick added.

"Anyway, the guy in his mid-twenties with the M8A1 Assault Rifle is Sergeant Logan Somers, a Delta Force Operator. The big guy next to him with the M60E3 is Sergeant Charlie Hinders, an EOD Marine. The tall guy with the SCAR Assault Rifle is Staff Sergeant Nathaniel Johnston, an Army Ranger and second in command of this Ghost platoon. And the forty year old with the M27 Assault Rifle is our boss and mentor of the skills of stealth, Captain Deuce Anderson, Marine Sniper and Deuce the Nailer." Raiden continued to introduced, the name of the Captain capturing the attention of Greg.

"Hey. My mother told me that my little brother and I had a father named Deuce before I disappeared along with him until last year." Greg comments.

Raiden quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hmm? That's strange. Your last name is Anderson there, Greg? Cause the captain's name here last name is Anderson. I think you got them mixed up."

"Well there was a crazy uncle who supposedly was related to an Deuce Anderson and he said that he was my father. Then again, the crazy Irish Catholic Priest claimed that Vampires existed and that he killed them in the name of God and the Catholic Church. Good thing I joined the Laredo Triads just before he left for Europe and abandoned me in an another orphanage in Laredo again." Greg mumbled this last part, fortunate that only Velvet could hear it instead of these newcomers. The Captain sighed before removing his mask.

"Actually Alexander Anderson wasn't lying about me being your father, Gregory. I do believe I owe my boys and Angelica an apology right?" Deuce asked uneasily, suddenly receiving a punch across the left cheek courtesy of Greg.

Raiden backed up from that as his CO fell to the ground. "Holy... Dude, did you really have to hit him? The guys your father. You shouldn't do that to him."

"At ease, Sergeant. Gregory had the entire right to hit me," Deuce told the young Ghost.

"What is your problem, dad!? You separate your family and leave the oldest in a world by himself without someone to care for him! You could have left a letter or something to explain why!" Greg yelled at his father who got back onto his feet. The Ghosts tensed up when Greg turned away and looked like he was going to turn around and murder his father. However instead they heard a sigh and Greg turned around with tears in his eyes. "Just promise me you'll never leave our family behind again. We really needed you home." Greg admitted as the father and son hugged each other for the first time in years.

"Je pensais qu'il allait vraiment le tuer," (I thought he was actually going to kill him) Derrick mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Can it, Derrick. Let them enjoy their moment. We'd be like that if we haven't seen our fathers in years," Raiden hushed him in a serious tone.

A cough from Batista reminded Greg about something so the father and son reunion was over. Batista pulled out his scroll and talked to Ozpin about the Ghosts. Ozpin agreed to send a bullhead to pick up the Ghosts and Team GRVL at the clearing. Meanwhile Greg and Raiden got into a small argument about which game from Earth was better: Call of Duty or Battlefield. Greg was a pro-Battlefield Gamer hands down while Raiden was the master of CoD.

"Hey! Advanced Warfare had to get permission themselves from Atlas Corporation to make a game that revolves around them. Of course Mr. Irons isn't a bad person, he is a personal friend of Rick's father, and the guy isn't that bad. But they needed permission to have the use of Exo-Suits and all the other types of technology that Atlas has. They even got scorpion tanks! They're like regular tanks but the treads can go up and it can start scaling over things!" Raiden argued to Greg as he even showed his Exo-Suit and prosthetic arm.

"But the game is an arcade styled FPS with the basic multiplayer on maps that have little to none interaction. In Battlefield 4, you can make a skyscraper collapse and level an entire city block. You can drive tanks, jets, ATVs, jeeps, and helicopters all over the map with your friends manning the guns. Also you can parachute in the multiplayer and fire a weapon while floating down. You don't have to worry about being pawned by screaming five years who have a mouth of a Leatherneck. And best of all, we can counter knife an enemy player which, in CoD, you can't. Beat that Activision and Infinity Ward." Greg retorted, bring up all the good points of Battlefield that CoD lacks in.

Raiden glared at Greg while the Marine did the same back to the Ghost. "Oh, for the love of... Would you two stop arguing about games for the time being? We're still waiting for transport and we could be jumped anytime and all you two are doing is talking about games. Mèrde," Derrick berated them despite being a corporal.

"No one asked for yer input, ye Frenchie." Batista commented, lighting another cigarette in his mouth. Derrick glared at the pyromaniac but Batista was bothered by it at all.

Derrick shook his head and took out his canteen for a drink of water. "Tais-toi, cheminée irlandais. Fumer ces bâtons nauséabondes va pourrir vos poumons et des dents. Votre respiration sera puent de la fumée et le goudron et les dames ne tombera pas pour vous à long terme," (Shut up, you Irish chimney. Smoking those foul sticks is going to rotten your lungs and teeth. Your breath will reek of smoke and tar and ladies won't fall for you in the long run) Derrick replied and took a sip from his canteen.

"Actually me Aura prevents these cigarettes from damagin' me teeth, throat and lungs. Also since they can't harm me body, me breath can be cleaned of it faster than ever. So its a win-win for me, Frenchie. Also don't be eyeballin' me girlfriend, Randi." Batista warned the Frenchman with a cold glare before going back to his cig.

"One, don't call me Frenchie. I already had enough troubles back in Toronto being called that. Second, I'm not just French. My mother was from Wales. And thirdly, I ain't even going for your girl. To be honest, and please don't tell her, she has a rather... Ses seins sont trop gros. Je veux dire, comment un homme peut embrasser avec ces choses? Il est comme étreindre jello." (Her breasts are too big. I mean, how can a man hug her with those things? It's like hugging jello)

"Oi! They aren't a problem unless ye not used ta the lassie huggin' yer face inta 'er bitch when she gets excited or happy. In fact, they can sometimes act as pillows if yer lucky like me." Leland whispers this last part to Derrick before rejoining his team with a grin across his face.

Suddenly the Bullhead appeared overhead and descended into the clearing below. The Bullhead hovered and the side door opened, revealing an empty passenger section for the twelve present. Team GRVL took position outside the craft's door while allowing the Ghosts to board into the craft first.

Alex had the butt of his L115 on the floor of the Bullhead right beside him as he held the barrel of it. The Bullhead started to lift off from the ground and ascended into the sky. He then looked at his brother who was looking out the opening. "Think we can trust them?" He asked.

Raiden looked at his brother and nodded. "No other choice, bro. As what Ben Franklin said, it's either join or die."

Greg stood inside the passenger bay, holding onto a ceiling handhold as he stared out of the open door and at the forest down below. Velvet was next to him, the two holding each other at the waist. Leland sat on one of the benches with Randi resting her head on his shoulders. Logan and Charlie were telling funny stories to Nate while Deuce looked at his son and Velvet, regretting not being here with his family.

Derrick had a small scowl on his face with his arms crossed. He wasn't liking this one bit at all. "Ceci est ridicule. Nous nous jeter aveugle en plaçant notre confiance dans les gens que nous ne connaissons pas encore. Les apartés de capitaine à son som, aucun d'entre nous savent ce que l'enfer qui se passe ici." (This is ridiculous. We're throwing ourselves blind by placing our trust in people we don't know yet. Asides from the Captain to his som, none of us know what the hell is going on here) He huffed again as his Exo-Suit whirred from the damage it sustained from the Archne earlier. "Et pourtant nous sommes ici, en compagnie d'un Irlandais. Un lapin. Un adolescent plantureuse. Et certains marins. Ouais, un peu de compagnie, ils sont." (And yet here we are, in the company of an Irishman. A rabbit. A busty teenager. And some marine. Yeah, some company they are)

"So what do ye think about these younger Ghosts, boss? They seem very...diverse." Leland asks Greg, the Marine looking over his shoulder at the pyromaniac.

"Well, one, they seriously can't be that young and be in special forces in my opinion unless someone pulled some serious strings. Two that has to be the most ordinary squad I have ever seen and meet in my life. Mainly because Bastard Squad was the most insane party animals and combat Marines I have served alongside and you guys are completely different, no offense, in a good way. Though I do find it odd that they have a French-Welsh man in their squad honestly." Greg explains, receiving a look of understanding from the Irish Second Year.

Derrick snapped his head up at what Greg said about him. "Hey! Je entendu! Je ne suis pas sourd putain vous savez! Il n'y a rien d'étrange à une fille avec des oreilles de lapin ou une fille avec de très grandes seins. Mais il est étrange quand vous voyez un homme français-gallois?" (Hey! I heard that! I'm not fucking deaf you know! There's nothing strange about a girl with rabbit ears or a girl with very large boobs. But it's strange when you see a French-Welsh man? )

"Because if you're in a war against this South American Federation, why would you need a French speaker when you really need a Spanish speaker instead. Besides on the Earth I was from, France became a irradiated country since the Russians nuked Paris." Greg points out, holding Velvet closer to him. "And speak English please. Not many of us understand half of the things you're saying."

"Très bien. Tout le monde est un critique," (Fine. Everybody's a critic) Derrick muttered. "Here, I can speak bloody English, alright? I don't care if I can only speak French or Welsh or can't even speak Spanish, I'm proud of what I speak. So get used to it."

"Look, just don't say anything if you get this angry at one single comment. Good grief, I mean even Batista isn't that bad at going off at one stupid comment." Greg points out, earning an oi from the pyromaniac.

Derrick just rolled his eyes and looked the other way not wanting to continue this conversation. To him, it was a waste of time to even be talking to them. They insulted his heritage. That is something he will be not forgiving that easily.

"Alright, you newcomers. Time for the official introductions to Beacon Academy. In case you have forgotten already or had your head up your retchem, I am Greg Pineda, Leader of Second Year Team GRVL. You are about to see the pride the kingdom of Vytal has to offer. This is where they take the young students from different combat schools and train them up until graduation to become the next line of defenders known as Hunters and Huntresses. They are on the same level and sometimes higher on the skill chart compared to Vytal's Marine Corps. The acceptance age is varied but you have to be skilled in combat and have prior training at one of the junior schools or actual combat experience. Once we land on the pad, you will be greeted by Beacon's Headmaster, Professor Ozpin, and his assistant and combat sparring teacher, Professor Goodwitch. There he will lead you to his office and determine what to do with you...Ghosts. Any questions?" Greg finished his official introduction to the Ghosts and waited for someone to raise their hand.

"Seems pretty straight forward. I got nothing to say. Sounds good. Can't wait to meet this Professor Ozpin. Also, you make it sound like that these Hunters and Huntresses are sometimes higher than the Vytal Marine Corps. What proof do you have?" Raiden asked Greg after raising his hand.

"You'll just have to see it to believe it. Anyway, we've reached the academy. Just sit here and wait for the craft to land. We'll see you guys down below." Greg replied as him and his teammates rushed and jumped out of the airborne bullhead. The pilot looks over his shoulders and looks at the Ghosts in the back.

"I hate how they always do that." The pilot sighs out before beginning his descent to the academy.

"Get used to it. Me and my squad are combat airborne troopers. We'll jump out of the plane's bay without a seconds notice. But since he told us to wait, we'll stay put," Raiden replied as his guys were itching to jump out.

"Except you guys keep forgetting that you left your parachutes at home. I swear that one of these days, you might jump out of an airplane without your chutes." Deuce comments, the Ghosts watching Team GRVL fall through the sky below. Greg created a light shield under his feet and actually slid across the rooftop of one of the buildings upright like a skateboarder on a rail. Leland used LeadStorm in its grenade launcher form and fired it, the force slowing down his descent. Velvet used her Mage Semblance to teleport onto the roof of one of the dorms safely. Randi summoned wings onto her back that flew her back to the ground.

Raiden chuckled as he pointed at Rick. "Captain, with all due respect, we don't need chutes. Thanks to our Korean friend over here."

"Hi."

"Thanks to him, we can be able to get to the ground quickly and without injury. He outfitted these Exo's with wingsuits," Raiden explained.

Team GRVL regrouped at the landing pad with Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch along with three other men. Two of these men were Marines from the VMC while the third was an agent of the Agency of Vytal, the agency behind the counter-terrorist group, Rainbow, and the basic NSA and Homeland Security of Vytal. The Marines wore armor just like the Marines from Aliens and carried Dust Pulse Rifles as well. The AOV agent was a German Shepherd Dog Faunus with short brown hair and blue eyes with black German Shepherd dog ears on his head and a black tail on his backside. He wore a black ballcap with the letters AOV on the front in white and a black trenchcoat that covered his suit and tie. The bullhead landed in front of the group and the Ghosts hopped out of the vehicle.

Alex whistled to himself and smiled slightly. "Never seen anything like this. I reckon if we ever get home, the boys will believe this," He muttered to his brother.

"I hear you, little brother." He then saw the Professor, Greg and his team, two soldiers and a very bureaucratic person. He then looked at his men and became serious. "Raider! Attention!"

The three widened their eyes and quickly stood at attention as they stomped their feet down and waited. The two Vytal Marines tensed up until the AOV agent stepped forward.

"I want to speak to the leader of this group. Which one is he?" The man asked in a stern and authoritative tone, a distinctive Southern accent slipping in as the Marines at his side snapping to attention, Pulse Rifles across their chests. Deuce stepped forward and looked the agent in the eye.

"That would be me. Captain Deuce Anderson of the Third Ghost Platoon, United States Special Forces. These seven men are my subordinates." Deuce introduced, removing the mask that covered his face. The AOV agent stood calmly as he replied to the Captain.

"I'm Head Field Agent Marine Recon of the Agency of Vytal. I need to question you promptly to assess if you are a threat or hazard to our society here. All of you really." The dog Faunus replied, not one to be humorous at the time.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Agent Recon. I can assure you that my men aren't threats or hazards to your society. Yet are the best soldiers I could have on my side. And Raider over there are still teenagers. They're still growing up and learning while us old dogs are just watching them grow," Deuce told the agent about some of the group.

"Sorry, Captain, but when eight heavily armed soldiers appear in Vytal Territory in the middle of an initiation test, it becomes my problem. Either way all of you will be coming in for questioning whether you agree or disagree. If you are going to resist that order then I will be forced to-" Recon was cut off when Greg shouted at him.

"Marine! If you shoot my father in the foot, I will kick your ass!" Greg warns, causing the Dog Faunus to look at Greg with wide eyes.

"Wait! What!?" Recon shouts in a surprised out of accent way before looking at Deuce quickly and turning back around. "This guy is your dad!?" Marine does another look before slipping into his Southern accent. "Well I do see a resemblance with the eyes and the facial area. Still I will have to question these...Ghosts along with your father."

Alex leaned over to Raiden and whispered something into his ear. Raiden just sighed at his little brother for a second before shaking his head with a sigh. "Agent Recon. I know you need to be questioning us, but can my brother stay silent. He's not the best in these type of situations really all the time. He gets nauseous and ends up vomiting everywhere."

"Sorry, but orders are orders. The Head Chairman of the Council, which is the AOV's director, demands that we question all dimensional travelers that land in Vytal. That means all of you, even Alex. Besides the questioning is more like an interview really than an interrogation. The only time we do interrogations is when the dimensional travelers fire at us first and we have to taze them." Recon explained, hoping this would make his job easier.

Raiden nodded at the agent and patted his brother's back. "You hear that, bro? Not interrogation. Just think of it as an interview for a job. Kay?"

"Fine. I'll manage. Just give me something to chew on. I ran outta rations."

"Good. Now if you'll follow the Headmaster into the building and to his office, we can start the process smoothly." Recon continued, nodding his head to Professor Ozpin before turning around and walking towards the academy. The two Vytal Marines did an about face and marched in cadence alongside the AOV agent. Professor Ozpin stepped forward and introduced himself to the Ghosts.

"I welcome you fine gentlemen here to Beacon Academy. I'm the Headmaster here. I am Professor Ozpin. Here at Beacon, we take in those who have been training for years to take part to keep the peace around the world of Remnant. And seeing how the four youngest here have fought valiantly and with determination, I think we can make something out of you yet. Come along and we'll talk in my office," Ozpin simpler said to them as if they weren't strangers at all.

"Is it just me or he didn't really care about us intruding in the forest earlier?" Rick asked while scratching his head.

"Beats me. The less talking, the better," Derrick replied to him. He wasn't fond of long conversations or debriefings. But he'll have to suck it up for the time being.

"Stow your talk. Until then, you two are to be on your best behavior while we're here. Is that understood?" Raiden ordered them.

"Well looks like this is where we leave you guys in Headmaster Ozpin's hands. Anyway, we're going to meet all the new first years that passed and wait for the team announcing. Laters, gringos." Greg waved at the Ghost as him and his team walk towards the auditorium.

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

Raiden had his mask in his hands and took in a deep breath as the Ghosts were seated inside Ozpin's office. It was rather large and based off as if it was in a clock. It was to say, unique in tastes.

"So, where shall we begin?" Ozpin asked them as he placed his hands together.

Raiden was up first talking to the headmaster. "Raiden James Williams. Is that correct?" Ozpin asked him as the questioning was going on.

"Yes, sir," Raiden replied to the Headmaster.

"Your rank is a Sargent within the army. You used to be part of an airborne division if I caught that right."

"82nd Airborne Division, sir. That's the one."

Ozpin nodded as he jotted that note down into his Scroll to be sure of that he is getting the right information down. "You are eighteen years of age, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me about yourself."

"I was born in San Diego, California. Nice place. The beaches were nice, water was warm, sun was bright. My father was a soldier in the military. A special operations group known as the Guardians. He worked as a sniper before becoming general of the 11th Armored Marine Division. I had an okay childhood. Being an older sibling is tough, but worth it, knowing that your little brother is alright through school. Always depended on me to fight back for him. Even after when an organization called the Federation attacked, I never lost those instincts to take care for my family and friends. Because we're all we've got," Raiden explained.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Williams."

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

Alex was up next and he was feeling nervous in front this stranger. He's not really comfortable around people he doesn't know. That doesn't include friendly soldiers in the battlefield. It was just meeting new people that bothered him.

"Alex Daniel Williams?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Your rank is private first class of the army. You served alongside your brother in the airborne as well?"

"Yes, sir. I served with him in the same division. It was an honor to drop with the brave men of the 82nd airborne."

"You are seventeen years of age?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I was born a year after my brother, Raiden, was born. Despite being the second child in the family, I was always cared for with the same respect my brother was given. During my early years of school, I never really liked it. I was shy, couldn't talk well with others. I was bullied often. Soon, my brother taught me how to fight for myself. Those skills helped me survive attacks and ambushes by Federation soldiers. I have to fight to stay alive."

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Williams."

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

Rick sighed as he leaned back into the chair slightly and placed his hands together. He was prepared to answer the questions and would it right.

"Rick Grimes Song. That is correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your rank is the same as your fellow squad member Alex Williams, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"You served in the airborne as well. I must ask why you are all airborne?"

"Well, I was part of the 101st Screaming Eagles. We banded together because we saw what it looked like from above. We saw how violent it was, seeing the big picture. We wanted to change that... Sir."

"You are seventeen years of age?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

"I was born in Seoul, South Korea. North Korea wasn't that nice and we didn't want to join them. My people always lived in constant fear of an attack from them. I grew up in a wealthy neighborhood. My dad was an engineer while my mom was a martial arts instructor. We soon moved to America when I was five. My dad was soon hired by a Private Military Company known as Atlas Corporation. Being an engineer back in Seoul have him a job there and paid us well. I become a techie thanks to him."

"Thank you, Mr...?"

"Grimes or Song will do."

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

Derrick grumbled to himself. He wasn't up for things like these. He just wanted to go home back to Le Harve and forget everything that has happened. That wouldn't be the case.

"Derrick Sivert Haven? Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your rank is a corporal in the army. You served as an airborne trooper, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. I was part of the 517th Assault Division."

"You are twenty years old?"

"Oldest within my squad, yes."

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Mr. Haven."

"I was born in Paris, France. My father was part of the GIGN. A counter-offensive terrorist group. My mother was from Wales, but I can't remember quite where. My mother came to visit France one day and she was taken hostage by some piece of mèrde and taken to his goodies. My father came along with two other GIGN soldiers to save the hostages. And they fell in love at first sight. Weird, I know. I grew up in the GIGN. My father taught me to protect. The motto of the GIGN. Sauver des vies au mépris de la sienne. That means "To save lives without regard to its own".

"Thank you, Mr. Haven."

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

In the auditorium...

"So whats this I hear about you having a crush on a girl, hermano?" Greg questioned while holding his little brother in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles on his head. Miguel squirmed around, trying to escape his older brother's grasp.

"Its not true. Y-you been mistaken! I don't have a crush on Ruby Rose!" Miguel defended himself, unwittingly letting out the name of his not-so-secret crush.

"I never said the name Ruby Rose, Miguel. You gave yourself away tis time." Greg replied, letting go of his brother. The younger sibling straightened his hair before putting his black cowboy hat back on. His face was red from embarrassment which caused Leland to snicker at the scene.

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office…

"Well, gentlemen. The members of Raider have decided after much discussing. They will join my school. They will learn how to become Hunters and protect the innocent. And maybe you don't have to fight in any other war. You'll be fighting for the peace that Remnant is in right now. And I'm sure you will uphold it,," Ozpin declared to the older Ghosts as the younger four just stood in front of the Headmaster.

"I can understand that and I can respect that. However as soon as this Agent Recon finds us a way back to Earth, the Ghosts are leaving. First Sergeant Johnston will be in charge of the platoon which includes both Echo and Raider Two-Five when that happens. All of them have family waiting for them back home on Earth. I don't." Deuce replied, shocking the remaining Ghosts and Raider Two-Five. They were surprised that their Captain would be staying behind instead of returning to Earth with them once a way was discovered. Raiden started to protest against this action along with the rest of his squad since they didn't want Deuce to be left behind. They actually wanted him to go back to Earth with the rest of them.

Derrick just snorted at his CO when he heard him say they all have family back on Earth. Everyone does have family back home. All except for one. "Ouais. Vous avez tous encore de la famille en quelque sorte à la maison. Non," (Yeah. All of you still have family of some sort back home. I don't) Derrick muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Thats where you're completely wrong, Corporal. You have family alright, just not of blood. The Ghosts are your family now. Even though they aren't French or Welsh or of your blood, they treat you like a brother and, just for Echo Squad, a son or nephew. They are your family in the end. You watch each other's backs, comfort each other when you feel down in the dumps. Heck they even see you as an older brother figure. So you may not having any living relatives but that doesn't matter since your family has been always right here working alongside with you. Is that understandable, Corporal?" Deuce explained to Derrick, most of the Ghosts either smiling and grinning at their fellow Ghost as the Captain made another one of his speeches of inspiration. The success rate of their effect has always been 100% successful.

Derrick rolled his eyes and snorted again. "Gardez en disant que, le capitaine. Je peux vous parier, cela ne va pas faire une différence. Ils aiment peut-être une famille pour moi, mais je perdu toute ma famille. Certains d'entre vous les gars ne savent pas que la douleur qui me hante." (Keep saying that, Captain. I can bet you, that ain't going to make a difference. They maybe like family to me, but I lost my entire family. Some of you guys don't know that pain that haunts me.)

"Look. There is someone on Earth that loves you and I'm sure that you'll find each other some day. The point is that I can't go with you guys back to Earth. Besides it would worsen things between my beautiful yet terrifying wife and myself if I pulled that dick move again. Understood, Raider Two-Five?" Deuce asked after making a small comment about his wife.

"Understood, sir. I'll try to keep my boys in line," Raiden replied back. "You hear him?" Raiden told his men. Derrick just nodded silently while Alex nodded like a puppy.

Meanwhile, Rick was having a hard time trying not to laugh. "Naneun seonjang amugeosdo museowohaji saeng-gaghaessda. machangajilo, salam-ui jasin-e uihae jeonche yeonbang geojeom-eul chwal-yeong. geuleona geuui anae? nan ... midgi neomu yeolsimhi chaj-a!" (I thought the Captain wasn't scared of anything. Like, the man's taken down an entire Federation stronghold by himself. But his wife? I... I find that too hard to believe!) It ended up failing and he started laughing his own ass off and fell off of his chair in the process.

"Rick, let me put it to you this way. My wife is a huntress and the leader of her own vigilante group. She is not to be around when angered or if you're married to her. She can be scary than ten Rorkes and-Oh shit! Is his little assassin Alice still tied up in the bag?" Deuce realizes what he had forgotten about and removed the large brown sack off of his back. He opened, revealing an angry eleven-year-old girl in a Federation Assassin uniform. Her arms and legs were tied up and there was a piece of duct tape over her mouth. She glared daggers at the Ghosts especially Derrick who was the one who caught her inside the Federation base in the first place.

Derrick sweated when he saw the little girl glaring at him. Her stare was enough to make him go on edge and made him move away from the bag. "Why did you guys make me tied her up? Mèrde."

"Get her away! Lock her up and make sure she doesn't get out!" Alex shouted as he started freaking out.

Now you know.

Logan reached down and ripped the piece of tape off her mouth, earning a small ow and a even darker glare.

"Alice doesn't like this situation at all even if Rorke-sama made this his last order." The girl started off, referring to herself in third person by her name. Rorke had been shot at the base by his own Federation commander when the brainwashing finally faded away from the ex-Ghost. As a request between Marines, Gabriel Rorke told Deuce Anderson to raise Alice differently as his last request before dying. Deuce would honor that promise since he was a man of his word.

Derrick just had chills invade his spine when he heard the voice of Alice. It was rather chilling to his liking. Like a devoted maid willing to do anything her master wants. "I've been watching too many maid animes..." He muttered.

Once again man, I didn't know. I'm so sorry.

Just then Velvet entered the room with a message in hand to the headmaster.

"Here is your mail from the AOV, Professor Ozpin. I hope the initiates will see you soon once..." Velvet trailed off when she spotted the small girl, freed from her bonds by Deuce, with her arms crossed with a huff. There was a moment of silence before Velvet squealed and pulled Alice into a tight hug. "Oh my Monty. You're so cute! Isn't she so adorable?"

"Alice doesn't like this hugging. She doesn't understand the ideas of affection except that it might be exploited as a weakness, something not understandable by Alice." Alice tried to escape but the hug was too powerful to escape from.

The younger Ghosts just started laughing at the sight of Velvet hugging Alice.

Alice, a high ranking assassin was being subdued by a rabbit Faunus that simply thought she was cute.

Rick was now rolling on the ground as tears of joy were leaking out of his eyes. "Mid-eul su eobs-seubnida. i hansimhada. ulineun ijeon il-eulhaeyahaessseubnida. geunyeoui bolyuleul eod-eul su gwiyeoun byeondeogseuleoun sonyeoleul gajyeoobnida. daesin-e ulineun geunyeoleul mukk-eo geunyeoleul nokeu delig-eul eod-eossda!" (I can't believe this. This is priceless. We should've done this earlier. Get a cute quirky girl to get a hold of her. Instead we got Derrick to tie her down and knock her out!)

Derrick didn't care what his friend just said as he couldn't hold himself back. "I... Yr wyf yn dymuno oedd gennym camera ... Rwyf eisiau cofio y dydd hwn nes byddaf yn marw ... (I... I wish we had a camera... I want to remember this day till I die...) Derrick choked in Welsh as he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh I nearly forgot! Ms. Pineda is coming up here to have a long talk with you guys. And when I mean talk, I really mean the sudden ending of your lives. She is one angry woman right now. In the meantime I going to show this cute little girl to the other girls so hope you guy survive." Velvet departed, carrying a confused and embarrassed Alice with her. Deuce paled at the mention of his wife and turned to Professor Ozpin. Except the man was gone already and there was a note on her desk that said "Good luck. Hope you don't die.". Suddenly a woman with long black hair, brown eyes that had a fire burning in them, and Hispanic skin entered the room, an aura of danger and pure sadism dripping off of her.

"Oh husband. How I missed you so much." Angelica Pineda said in a sickeningly sweet yet sadistic tone as she glared at Deuce and all of the Ghosts with a smile on her face and not a good one either.

The younger Ghosts just stiffened up and sweated when they felt her sadistic aura emitting off. "Pensez à des pensées heureuses ... des pensées heureuses ... des pensées heureuses ... des pensées heureuses ... Oh, nous allons mourir horriblement..." (Think of happy thoughts... Happy thoughts... Happy thoughts... Happy thoughts... Oh we're gonna die horribly...) Derrick muttered to himself before fainting at the mere thoughts of death from her.

Deuce raised his hands up to his chest level with his palms facing Angelica as he backed up slowly with the rest of the Ghosts.

"Angel, I know its been fifteen or so years since I left with Greg. I understand that you're mad-" Angelica pulled out one of her .357 Revolvers and shoots the floor near the group.

"Mad? Oh darling. I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed off by you really." Angelica replied stepping over the unconscious Derrick who was on the floor.

Rick was sweating like no tomorrow as she came closer to them. "Dangsin-eun geunyeoneun dangsin-ui anaewa cheonsa hochul? dangsin-eun naega eotteohge saeng-gaghaneunji algo sip-eo? geunyeoneun michin jis-iya! dangsin-eun geunyeowa gyeolhonhagi wihae gong-eul manh-ihaessdahaessseubnidahaeyahabnida! geunyeoneun yeogie uliege saeloun hanaleul jjij-eo geos!" (You call her your wife and angel? You wanna know what I think? She's crazy! You must've had a lot of balls to marry her! She's going to rip us a new one here!)

"Angel is her nickname since her full name is Angelica, numb nuts. She isn't always like this alright. Its just mommy and daddy issues, kids. And it looks like dad is in deep shit with mom right now." Deuce replied just as Angelica began to fire Dust rounds at the Ghosts with inhuman reloading speed as well.

"Then... Why... Do... We... Have... To... Suffer... Like... You?!" Alex yelped from each round that was landing on him. He was in a lot of pain right now but refused to go down and stayed on his feet. "This is insane! She's more insane then Rorke!"

"Because...You...Partially...To...Blame...For...My...Disappearance...In...Angelica's...Eyes...Really!" Deuce explained as Dust rounds continued to pound him constantly.

"That... Is just... Fucking... Insane!" Alex shouted as he still stood his ground. He was receiving a lot of pain right now he is not enjoying it one bit.

Derrick managed to wake up and saw what was happening. He decided to use this to his advantage and get out of there.

Suddenly a paralyzing Dust round struck Derrick in the back, sending him face first to the floor. Angelica fired paralyzing rounds at the Ghosts, causing them to freeze up and fall to the ground. The Tejano woman grabbed Derrick and threw him on top of the other Ghosts before storming towards her husband. All the Ghosts watched in horror as the Captain's wife kneeled down and looked over the fallen form of her husband.

"Next time you leave with our oldest son..." Angelica glared at Deuce while speaking in a sadistic way. The Ghosts looked away since it seemed like Deuce's life was about to be cut short. However his wife's tone and mood suddenly changed into a cheerful and more playful tone. "Leave a note explaining why, Deucey. The family missed you for all of these years you've been gone." Angelica finished, her eyes brighter and her smile more family friendly.

The Ghosts were just relieved that their CO was still going to live as they just watched from their paralyzed states. "Aww, that's just touching," Raiden commented. It was a little secret of his that he liked to read romance novels but no one really knew except his brother.

"Reading Prominence again?" Alex muttered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Alex," Raiden replied back to his brother.

Derrick wasn't enjoying this right now. Paralyzed and beside the other downed Ghosts. "Yeah, sunshine and rainbows. Hé, mademoiselle, pourriez-vous probablement, oh, je ne sais pas ... Comment était-ce? Oh oui ... Aidez-nous ici! Cela n'a pas été très gentil de votre part de nous tirer comme ça." (Hey, miss, could you probably, oh, I don't know... What was it? Oh yeah... Help us over here! That wasn't very nice of you shooting us like that)

"What did that boy say, Deuce? Because if he is calling me horrible names, I will use bar soap on his mouth." Angelica sternly replied, causing Derrick to instantly shut up and remain quiet. The Ghosts slowly got back up after the effects of the rounds wore off and they could easily see the size difference between Deuce and Angelica. Angelica was actually petite and around Greg's height while Deuce was broad shouldered and about seven feet tall.

"She's pretty tiny if you don't mind my saying... Not like I have anything against small women," Rick quickly added at the end while sweating.

Raiden was whispering to Derrick as the two were arguing slightly at each other. Sighing silently, Derrick walked up towards Angelica and bowed slightly. "Pardon my words, madam. I meant nothing to saying anything bad about you. Pardonnez-moi de mes actions contre vous."

"What he's saying is that he's asking if you could forgive him for his actions against you, ma'am," Raiden translated for Angelica.

"Oh. Well actually I have to admit that I may have slightly went overboard in putting my husband back in place. But you are forgiven. All of you." Angelica sheepishly replied, pulling her husband down to her level by the collar of his shirt so that way she could kiss him. Just then they heard cheering and clapping down below in the auditorium as the teams were being announced.

Raiden clapped his hands together. "Well, I guess till we find a way home, we're gonna be here. Better late then never."

Alex sighed as he leaned back. "I mean, we only got Exo's. People here or whatever... They have these abilities and power stuff that seem to come out of tv shows. We can't compare to that."

"Uh you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you boys later." Deuce called out as Angelica shoved the seven other Ghosts out of the office. Greg was walking down the hall with Velvet, who still carried Alice in her grasp, when they witnessed this happen. Suddenly there was a thump against the door as Greg and Velvet looked at each other. Suddenly they and the seven other Ghosts heard moaning coming from the Headmaster's office, causing Greg and Velvet to turn beet red at the meaning behind this.

Derrick just started snickering. This prompted the rest of his team to start snickering before turning out in full out laughter. They couldn't believe it. They were taken out of the office just for the two to start making out. Derrick just pointed a finger at Greg who was still blushing from what was going on. "Vous ... je ne peux pas y croire ... Je ne peux pas respirer ... Vos parents ... Je ne peux même pas penser comment ce drôle est. Profitez de ce gars!" (You... I can't believe it... I can't breathe... Your parents... I can't even think how funny this is. Enjoy it guys!)

Raiden recovered from the laughing as his squad was still laughing hard. He cleared his throat and looked at Greg seriously. "Sorry about that, it's been awhile since we had a good laugh." He then looked at his squad. "Alright, stow the laughter! Get going before I kick your asses to next week!"

This caused the three to stop laughing and they straightened up at him. "That's better," Raiden replied. "Now make way down to the auditorium. Wait there."

"Yeah. My mom can be um... somewhat emotional? I wasn't really sure until now though. Um... Just go to the auditorium now. Ozpin is expecting you anyway." Greg stammered out, a blush across his face from embarrassment. The Ghosts started to walk that way until Greg called out to them. "Hey! I almost forgot! Welcome to Beacon!"

Raiden turned around and grinned at him. He gave Greg a thumbs up and winked. "Thanks. Hope this'll go well for us here. Oh, and I almost forgot." He reached into his bag on his back and searched for something inside it. Feeling the familiar metal feeling of a can, he pulled it out. It was a read soda can with the iconic words of "Coca Cola" on it. He tossed it towards Greg. "Take this Coke, man. I was saving it for myself some time later, but I bet you could have one right now."

Greg caught it and returned the thumbs up before walking away with Velvet. Raiden turned to his squad and nodded as they started down the hall towards the stairs to reach the auditorium. Echo Squad minus Deuce did the same and followed after them.

"This is gonna be weird. I mean, look at us. We're just these guys in these weird metal exoskeletons that enhance our abilities in combat. What will people here think about that?" Alex asked his brother as he caught up to them.

Raiden shrugged as his prosthetic arm whirred around to the back of his head. "Beats me. I'm just glad we can still fight without them. If we rely on these too much, we'll lose our effectiveness before using them."

Moments Later in the Auditorium...

After introducing the last of the teams, Ozpin cleared his throat just as Team GRVL and the Ghosts arrived behind one of the stage curtains along with Coco from Team COFY. Coco told them that they should wear the masks since it would give them a mysterious and deadly appearance along with the "don't mess with us" attitude. Ozpin began a speech that cued the Ghosts minus Echo Squad to appear on stage.

"Masks on," Raiden told his squad. Pulling their masks up, they pulled them down over their faces and smoothed them out. The iconic white skull was adorned on their faces. They soon walked to the stage where Ozpin was. Various murmurs went through out the crowd when they saw the Ghosts on stage with their skull masks on.

"Given some... Thought, after some certain circumstances, we will be having another team here at Beacon. They may haven't done the initiation like all of you here, but they are just as skilled as you are. I'd like to introduce Team RADR to the front please."

The four Ghosts walked to the front of the stage and stood at the edge standing at ease.

Murmurs echoed through the room as the students were confused by the newcomes that were joining them. They must have arrived late if they managed to perform the initiation test today. While they were conversing, Ozpin cleared his throat a second time, grabbing everyone's attention.

"In relation to this surprise, the Agency of Vytal has decided to assign its second in command to observe and report the progress of this generation of Hunters and Huntresses." Ozpin continued as Agent Recon stepped onto the stage with his hands folded against his back.

Ozpin looked at the crowd of students for a moment before it died down again. "These young men... Young Ghosts, they're as capable as all of you. They have been training from their early childhoods and have been fighting for countless years. I expect you to give them the same respect as you do to your other fellow students around here."

"Now a word from Head Agent Marine Recon of the Agency of Vytal." Ozpin added stepping aside to allow the AOV man to speak.

"I'll keep this simple. I don't want to see or deal with any discriminatory cases here. You will treat each other with the same amount of respect and courtesy as you would with a fellow man. That means no hazing of Faunuses or Humans, no bigotry, no leaving someone behind because they are different. If any of these things happen here, I will have no problem with forcible drafting you into the VMC without hesitation. Don't test your luck, especially you, Mr. Winchester. I don't care if your daddy is the strongest Hunter of the area. I have looked death in the eye along with facing the devil himself. So welcome to Beacon Academy and congratulations." Recon sternly spoke in his Southern accent before walking off the stage, leaving the auditorium silence and thought.

The young Ghosts just nodded in thanks as they still stood on the stage. Transitioning from elite soldiers to new students at an academy they are now joining, how hard will it be for them?

"Tch," Derrick simply let out.

"You are dismissed. Go to your new dorms and rest. You've earned it." Ozpin finished, waves of first years leaving the auditorium.

Alex threw his hands in the air with a happy grunt. "Finally! After ten days of trudging through swamps, we finally get some sleep!" He cheered.

Raiden patted his head and laughed at him. "Sleep is good, little brother. We earned it. Besides, my feet are killing me."

Meanwhile Recon was leaning against the wall, looking up at the stars in sadness. He was thinking back to about twenty years ago or so when he was a fresh Captain out of the VMC officer's school. Particularly his first mission assigned to him by the AOV. He lost a very close friend and teacher on that mission and he was guilty about it. Then again he was shocked by how much the man had changed as well as how that mission changed him as well.

"Kurtz...Why did you let yourself end up like that?" Recon thought to himself before walking over to the staff dormitory with his hands in his trenchcoat.

Rick was taking a long look at each of the infrastructures of the building with a curious look on his face. "Thinking?" Raiden asked him.

The Korean shook his head. "Nah, learning my surroundings. Remember Chicago?" Rick reminded Raiden.

"Oh, yes. The ctOS system right?"

"That's the one."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

In Team GRVL's Dorm...

"So what are we goin' ta do tomorrow now that the first semester has started?" Leland asked as he fall back onto his bed. Randi sat at the small table, reading her book of spells, while Velvet and Greg were asking Alice different questions about the Ghosts' Earth.

"Well I'm going to ask my madre to watch over Alice since the Ghosts clearly don't want her." Greg pauses looking out the open window to see Team RADR's room across the courtyard in one of the other student dormitories. He looked back at his teammates once he was finished looking. "Also we get to demonstrate for Miss Goodwitch's Combat Class in front of the new first years. We get to fight a couple of them and see what they should improve on or work on this area and so on."

"So what now, boss?" Leland asked again, earning a sigh from Randi. Greg thought to himself before shrugging.

"Get some sleep I guess. Alice can have my bed. After all, Velvet and I share a bed now anyway." Greg replied, getting up and walking over towards Velvet. Alice rushed over to Greg's empty bed and lays in, instantly out like a light. Since everyone had showered and were in pajamas, there was no need to go change clothing, allowing them to all crawl into their beds. Greg laid down next to Velvet, wrapping an arm around her waist while she draped an arm over his chest in a hug. Randi climbed in the bunk above them and Leland turned out the light before crawling into his bed as well.

RADR's dorm...

Raiden himself was looking out their window and managed to see Greg on the other side. He just gave him a wave of his hand with the Marine doing the same. Without the the need of a scope or binoculars, he saw Alice seated beside Velvet chatting away with her.

He was glad he was able to move his body freely now. All of them. Some movements of the Exo-Suit restricted was sometimes flexibility. It would sometimes lock up after too much movement without rest. That rarely happens, but it does happen.

Raiden rubbed his prosthetic arm and looked at his friends. Alex was laying down on his bed snoring away with much needed sleep. Rick was up and about getting a small work station set up for tech and R&D. And Derrick. He was just sulking in the corner with his eyes on his father's GIGN knife.

"Listen up. I want you guys to remember that we're guests here at this fine school. I don't want any of you guys to be damn jerks. We are to treat people here with respect and equality. Nothing rash. Am I clear?" He asked them in a serious tone as that of a Drill Sergeant.

"Oui," Derrick muttered as he sharpened the knife in his hand.

"Loud and clear," Rick replied as he was still setting up.

"Yeaah..." Alex muttered and turned to his side.

When the lights went out in RADR's dorm, Raiden was seated on his bed with his back against the wall. A small drone was hovering in the air providing him a bit if light as he wrote in his journal.

'Well this is strange yet alright at the same time. First thing we were in South America about to take down the Federation. Next, we find ourselves here in a world called Remnant. I think it's safe to say that I have now seen my share of strangeness already in my lifetime. But enough of that. The Captain finally reunited with his family, which turned out better than we thought. And me and the guys here are now enrolled in an academy to train people to fight monsters. Haven't been in school for years. Hope Mr. Prescott is alright. But I just hope things will be alright here. And I hope Dad is alright.'

The Next Morning...

Greg and Velvet were peacefully sleeping when a aroma entered through their window. Due to Velvet's traits as a Faunus and Greg's love of good food, the two sat up and started sniffing the air. Their eyes shot up when they realized what they were smelling.

"Ms. Pineda's breakfast tacos!" "Madre's breakfast tacos!" They cried in unison as the rest of Team GRVL and Alice woke up and rushed to get dressed in their academy uniforms. Even Alice got one despite the fact she was eleven. The group rushed out of their dormitory and across the campus to the cafeteria.

Team GRVL arrived in the cafeteria with Team COFY and nearly all the students of Beacon Academy. Everyone was talking to friends while enjoying some of Angelica Pineda's Homemade Breakfast Tacos of Awesomeness. Side note on this topic, Miguel was the one who named it that and it stuck. Greg walked up to the serving line where his mother was wearing a red apron and making bacon and egg breakfast tacos for everyone.

"Good morning, madre." "Oh good morning, Greg." The mother and son greeted each other as the others sat down at one of the tables.

Greg walked back to his team carrying a plate of breakfast tacos for his teammates. He passed them out and sat down before he could begin eating his own breakfast taco. The taste was amazing and mind blowing which is why many of the second years were here this early in the morning. Team COFY sat down next to Team GRVL and talked to them about todays events.

Meanwhile in RADR's dorm...

The four were still asleep in their beds as they were out like lights. They've been walking through Miles of swamps and bogs in South America before prior coming to Remnant. Can't blame them if they haven't had a good nights sleep in awhile.

That's when Alex woke up and sniffed the air while sitting up. "Huh, what's that smell? It's smells... Wow... Awesome..."

Soon, the Ghosts, or now going by the name, Team RADR, walked into the cafeteria in their combats. They didn't have their school uniforms yet so they were allowed to wear their combat uniforms with the Exo's on. Rick just whistled. "Well, full packed room. Worse scenario. Manticore could show up."

"You didn't just say that," Alex muttered. "Manticore. Hate that shit."

The Ghosts stomachs just growled loudly as they were pretty hungry. Shrugging, Raiden walked over to the line with his friends in two as they waited in line for some food.

"I'm soo hungry..." Alex droned as his stomach growled loudly than the others.

"We'll get what's on the menu today. I hope it's better than the slop back in the mess back home," Raiden replied back.

They finally got to their turn and saw it was Angelica standing there with the food ready. Derrick grinned a bit as he bowed at her slightly. "Pourquoi, bonjour, mademoiselle. Avez-vous et le capitaine été ... Occupé la nuit dernière?" (Why, good morning, miss. Have you and the Captain been... Busy last night?) The French-Welsh man teased.

Raiden just punched him on the arm scolding him a bit. "Shut up man." He bowed a bit at Angelica himself and sighed. "Forgive me, ma'am. My friend can be a bit of a prick when it comes to talking to women."

"Am not!"

"Oh really?" Angelica raised an eyebrow as an evil smirk grows across her face. "Well then, Mr. Haven. It appears I might have to fail you in your cultural studies class today since you can't keep your lewd thoughts to yourself." Derrick's face falls as Angelica smirks at him, placing two breakfast tacos on his plate like everyone elses.

Derrick just muttered quietly to himself as he follows his team to their table. "Mèrde. Ms. Pineda can be scary," He said.

"That's because you decided to be a sicko up there, man. Never do that to a woman... Especially if she's armed to the teeth or serious," Raiden replied to him. He shook his head and placed his tray down on the table. "I can't believe I'm even leading this squad at times."

"Wait. You have problems with your own team? Man that must suck. Then again I used to be a member of Bastard Squad." Greg comments, reflecting on the rambunctious antics of the Marines of Bravo Platoon back on Earth. He quickly brushed those aside and goes back to eating his breakfast.

"You don't even know that half of it. I mean, my brother over here. He sleeps like a brick. I mean, you can throw a Flashbang into the room he's sleeping in and he won't get up. We almost had a horrid experience when we were attacked at night by a Federation squad," Raiden replied back as he took a bite of his taco. His eyes widened at the taste. "Oh that's good."

"That's nothing compared to what the Bastard Squad would do. They manage to get drunk all the time and actually fight better drunk than they are sober. I mean how is that even possible? It got to the point where they replaced the water in their water packs with Jack Daniels. That and the fact they were the biggest party animals ever." Greg mentions to Raiden, earning some snickering from Batista.

Raiden shrugged at him taking another bite. "To each his own, man. We have all seen out fair share if strangeness. And we'll only see more," The Ghost told him before munching down on the rest of the taco. He then winced in slight pain as his left arm acted up. "Damn arm."

Alex shot his older brother a worried look on his face when he saw him clutching his arm in pain. "Bro, you alright there?" Alex asked him.

Raiden just nodded back at him as he panted slightly. "Yeah... Just some phantom pain. It doesn't seem to leave no matter how much time seems to have passed."

"Sorry if I seem to be intruding, but what happened to your arm?" Randi asked him hearing the arm whirring slightly with it's motors whining.

"Demolitions gone wrong. I thought I was clear of the blast radius. But debris decided to slice into my arm socket and took my arm off." Raiden sighed as he showed the prosthetic arm on his left. It showed a slight sheen on it as it whirred a bit. "It maybe fake, but it feels real as hell. I can even feel the pain from that day. I can't forget it..."

"Wait. Why in bleedin' 'ell would ye be even within sight of the blasted demo if ye weren't sure about the blast radius!?" Batista demanded after he finished swallowing his food.

"It went off... Timer was fried... If I didn't do it, thousands of lives would've been lost. I'm sure you would've done the same thing if you were out in my situation," Raiden replied back to Batista. "I had to do it manually. That's why..."

"What exactly were you blowing up anyway? A weapons factory? A tank assembly line? The enemy's stock exchange?" Greg asked as he started to pul out his scroll in order to look at his schedule of the day.

Raiden simply took out a pad and turned it on. He did a couple motions on the screen before sliding it over to Greg. A small hologram formed showing a tank-like vehicle yet it had flying capabilities. "That's a KGM-25. Mobile artillery unit. Capable of demolishing half a city in an hour. It fires explosive rounds that are able to level an entire skyscraper in one hit. Two thousand lives were already lost before me and my squad reached it. When we did, we had to do what we had to do since the demo team was killed in combat. I hooked it up and was about to go until Alex got stuck on a rod on it. I managed to pull him off, but the explosion happened when I got him off at the last second. I'm lucky it's only my arm that had to go."

"Why not use a couple of Stingers or Javelins to bring it down instead? Better to take it down at a distance instead of going up close. Then again, nothing is more fun than the adrenaline flow of throwing C4 on a perfectly good dirtbike and bailing out and triggering the explosives just as it reaches the tank." Greg commented, smiling at that memory.

Raiden shook his head at him with his own little smile. "Well, it's mobile. And KGM's are always protected heavily with anti-air and anti-tank units. Sending in a small unit is the best. Besides, me and the guys didn't want to lose any of the action. We wanted a piece." He then sighed sadly. "But look what it got me instead. I'm an idiot for doing that run."

"Still don't see how a Stringer Anti-Air Missile Launcher wouldn't stop it. Those things are awesome and instant chopper killas!" Greg replied, slipping into his bad-boy Laredo Triad speak. He realized this and quickly shut his mouth.

"Armor plating on those things, it would make you question how it can still fly at the same time. A Stinger can't take it down that easily," Rick told the Marine. His head was still trying to wrap around the fact of how they even patched that much armor on a single vehicle like it.

"What about its underbelly?" Leland asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Oh, why are you asking that all of a sudden? It's not like a KGM is going to pop outta nowhere. What's your game?" Rick asked cautiously towards the Pyromaniac.

"I think I see what Batista is getting at. He's going to exploit a weakness of your enemies KGMs and create an explosive that deals with destroying that type of vehicle. Its a habit of Boom-Boom's really." Greg explained, earning approval from the Irish Hunter.

"Aye! Thats exactly what aye do! Ye can't blame me for bein' prepared for anythin'!"

"Eh bien, je suppose que ce est une façon de passer le temps. Chacun a ses propres loisirs. Même se il peut être très dangereux et stupide. Je veux dire, Rick ici est toujours bricoler avec les drones et le développement de nouveaux types de technologie pour nous," (Well, I guess that's a way of passing time. Everyone has their own hobbies. Even though it may be very dangerous and stupid. I mean, Rick here is always tinkering with drones and developing new types of tech for us.) Derrick replied to them earning a small nod from the Korean who was proud of his work. And there was living proof right there. Rick was already tinkering with a small fly drone of his as it twitched in his hands like a real fly.

"Ye still haven't answered me question yet. Does the underbelly have armor or not?" Leland asks again, pulling a blank set of blueprints from his backpack along with a pencil and eraser.

Rick took Raiden's pad and tapped on the hologram. It did a 360 degree spin around before it came to a complete stop. He then grabbed it and flipped it over to it's back to show the portion underneath it. "It's fairly strong. That's all I'm saying. It takes a bit to breach it before it can be compromised."

"Is there any spot where the armor's thinner than the rest of the Hover Tank and how much plating is it?" Batista questioned, preparing himself for designing a new explosive.

Rick enlarged the hologram of the KGM and tapped on a certain point of the armor. It was highlighted a bright orange and blinked a few times. "The armor there is the thinnest. About six inches of armor there. But it's still on tight so it needs to be knocked away in order to exploit it."

"Oh. Six inches? Well then. Aye have something already that can penetrate ten inches of armor at the most." Batista replied, slightly disappointed by the news.

Rick shook his head when he remembered something else. "Nah, it's not six inches. It's about twenty inches of armor. I forgot about that. We managed to salvage one and observe it before sending it to Atlas Corporation for... Things. The thing is a monster. That's why destroying it from the inside is recommended."

"Twenty inches!? Well aye suppose two of me Tank Can Openers should bust through that plus add in a third ta add a fire in the mix. Good thin' aye already made some ta be fired out of a couple of Greg's explosive launchers." Leland spoke out loud when in reality it was code word for "I will accept this challenge and create a explosive head that would go through thirty inches of armor plating" to the rest of Team GRVL. "Alright, lads! Aye shall accept yer challenge and make an explosive that will tear yer KGM a new arse hole with one shot!"

Rick grinned slightly at Leland and held his hand out to shake hands. "Fine. If it doesn't blow through, I get to know a couple of explosive secrets from you since you're an explosives man. Hal su issdamyeon geulsse, nae jasin-ibogo sip-eo," (Well, I wanna see for myself if you can) Rick betted against Leland.

"How about some cash as well? 50 Lien is me startin' bet. Sound fair?" Batista add, gripping Rick's hand.

Rick nodded at him and they shook hands firmly. "Agreed. Nuga seungli boja," (Let's see who wins) The Korean replied with a grin forming on his face.

Derrick shook his head at the two. "Je peux déjà dire que ce ne va pas bien finir," (I can already tell this isn't going to end well) Derrick muttered.

"Yeah...You lost already, gringos. When money, explosives, or gambling is involved when Batista is here, Boom-Boom always wins. I should have mentioned that sooner. Sorry." Greg shrugs sheepishly as Team GRVL along with Alice and started to head out of the cafeteria for their first class of the day.

Raiden sighed for a bit and rubbed his temples gently. "This is turning out great already." His eyes then widened and he looked at the leaving team. "Hey, what class does my team have? We were never given a memo or anything."

"Look on your scrolls if you got them yet. Anyway we're heading to Professor Port's as part of observing the first year class for this week so thats where you need to go." Greg explained, motioning the Ghosts to follow them.

The four Ghosts stood up from their table and stretched their limbs. Alex just sighed as he whined silently. "First day here in this world is learning? That sucks."

Raiden nodded a bit before patting his little brother's shoulder. "I know we've been fighting for a bit. But we should try to relax a bit. Besides, Douglas Elementary School wasn't the best. I was glad that place got destroyed," The Ghost Leader admitted. He never did liked that school.

Raiden soon caught up with Greg along with his own team and walked beside him. "So, what's up first? I ain't the expert here so you'll need to guide us for a bit. We'll get into the lingo before you know it. Just need guidance man."

"First of all, no one uses the word lingo anymore. Second Port teaches the first years on Grimm Studies. Basically you're suppose to learn about the various type of Grimm you would encounter as a Hunter or Huntress. Key word being supposed to." Greg replied as Velvet walked alongside him and held his hand.

Raiden nodded at him as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I suppose fighting those weird spider things counts as a Grimm, right? Those things don't even look right."

"Human centipede," Rick muttered.

"Ye mean the Archne? Oh those bleedin' beasts are the most dangerous around here especially if they are the bigger ones. Those use fricken webs ta trap opponents and prey and those are hard ta escape from. Be glad me and Randi were there ta kill that blasted cunt." Leland joins the conversation, interested in talking about Archne.

Rick smirked slightly. "Well, they won't be getting me that easily. I can hold them off with my machine gun and my Exo-Suit."

"Actually one nearly got your friend Derrick while he was in that Iron Man suit thing he was in. So in other words, they can get you even in an Exo-suit." Greg points out just as the two teams and Alice reach Professor Port's class.

Derrick huffed at him with his arms crossed. "AST suits are hard to crack. But that thing dented the armor like it was nothing. I would've ripped it apart with the suit before stomping on it."

Raiden sighed and patted Derrick's shoulder to stop his ranting if it will continue. "Derrick, it's already past. Just make sure you get Rick to inspect the AST before getting it repaired. Now let's get ourselves a seat for our first class in years."

"Well by time you would have fought that one off, twenty more would have surrounded you and tear you apart. You're lucky I had my USAS-12 fitted with 12 Gauge Fragmentation Dust Rounds yesterday." Greg mentions, causing some of the Ghosts to look at him confused.

Raiden scrunched his eyes in confusing for a moment before nodding in realization. "Oh, you mean one of those old timer shotguns. Yeah, we really don't have those around anymore. The M4A1 is still around since it's a reliable rifle. That shotgun of yours is old since we advanced more in the weaponry thanks to Atlas Corporation. We have advanced shotguns now that fire sonic bursts that can kill a man at close range."

"M4A1's? Meh. The Marines use the M27's, the Heckler and Koch M416, or M16 Assault Rifles back on the Earth I was on. Though we were the first military branch to use the returning .45 caliber pistols." Greg comments before quickly adding a comeback. "By the way, this old timer shotgun saved your asses the other day so don't go dissing it."

"To each his own. You have your weapons, I have mine. But it doesn't matter how ad aced it is. It all matters on the man behind the weapon. I mean, a pencil can be easily be used as a knife in close combat and kill with the same lethality as a knife," Raiden replied back as he ruffled his hair a bit.

"Oh well in that case, its definitely proven by the entire Marine Corps. Anyway we're here so go sit with your team." Greg ends the conversation, sitting with his teammates and Alice while Raiden sat down with his. In the center of the room is a rather portly man with gray hair and a thick mustache that hid his mouth. In his hands was a weapon combination of a Blunder gun and an ax.

"Monsters. Prowlers. Demons of the Night. But I prefer to call them prey." Professor Port started off in his boisterous tone, instantly boring Team GRVL and Alice since they knew what was going to happen.

Alex instantly took a position with his head placed on the row with his arms wrapped around his head. He was going to start catching some much needed sleep.

Rick just took out another fly drone and started tinkering with it with his eyes brightening at the sight.

Derrick just laid back with his arms crossed showing he wasn't interested.

Raiden meanwhile took out his pad and went to his notebook inside it to take down any important notes that would prove useful against the new enemy his team will combat pretty soon.

Batista was designing a new explosive for the challenge he recently accepted while Randi was reading her Book of Spells and Magic in order to learn some new spells that are useful in combat. Greg and Velvet were looking at their notes from last year since Port was giving the same lecture he gave them almost a year ago. Alice simply listened and tried to sift through the story in order to find the hidden lessons within it.

Raiden didn't mind listening to the Old Geezer, which Derrick took an instant in calling Port. Listening deeply into the stories behind Port held some important messages, lessons and tips that would be helpful in combat against the Grimm. Like for example, learning the behavior of a certain Grimm before engaging will prove useful to know how it will react and fight.

Moments later...

"So who has what it takes to prove themselves as a hunter?" The Professor announced, to which Weiss Schnee instantly volunteered out of anger after seeing her partner and team leader goofing around.

"I do!" The heiress answered to which a disappointed Jaune lowered his hand since she beat him to it.

The four Ghosts immediately reared their heads in the direction of Weiss who had her hand up. They all sweated when they saw the infuriated look on her face. They all took a second before agreeing that she isn't to mess around with.

"Whoa, elle est un peu désagréable, vous ne pensez pas? Elle agit comme ma mère sur son époque et est sur un saccage à Paris," (Whoa, she's a bit crabby, don't you think? She's acting like my mom on her period and is on a rampage through Paris) Derrick whispered to his team. This resulted in RADR snickering in response from the statement the French-Welsh man brought up.

Raiden facepalmed himself when he heard his teammate say that confidently. Turning to his side, he shook his head. "Don't. Ever say something like that ever again. We don't need every single opinion of yours in situations like these. It looks like she wants to prove herself. Let's take a look then."

Velvet and Greg watched the fight but at the same time had a conversation about Greg's returned father.

"So what did you learn about your father recently? Like how he meet your mom or what his past experience is in Remnant." The Australian accented Rabbit Faunus asked just as the Boaratusk charged at Weiss. The girl jumped out of the way before trying to stab the Grimm in the eye.

"Well he was born in the 1970's on Earth and actually served in Delta Force during Operations Desert Storm and Desert Saber in the 1990's. Then he switched over to the Marine Corps and became a Force Recon Marine before suddenly getting transported to Remnant and meeting mi madre. They fell in love and about nine months later got married. So after I was about two or three and Miguel was just born, Dad and I ended up getting sent back to Earth by accident and then he gets blasted to a different Earth while I'm stuck on his original home planet. So hes in his late forties or early fifties." Greg replied, the two teens witnessing Weiss's Dust rapier get stuck in the Grimm's tusks after turning to yell at her leader.

Rick and Alex couldn't help but snicker a bit at Weiss's distress as she was struggling to remove her rapier from Boarbatusk's tusks. "She's having a hard time removing it," Alex whispered to the Korean. This made Rick laugh softly as he held his stomach trying to control it.

Soon, they all widened their eyes when they saw her rapier being taken out of her grasp and thrown away leaving her weapon less. This was the only exciting thing that was happening so far and it shocked Derrick to see this. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the row with his eyes widening. "Mèrde. This isn't good."

Raiden placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. But he had his own little doubts storming in his mind. "She'll be fine. I know she can do it... But her anger is making her reckless."

"And there goes her weapon. This is why I prefer carrying a secondary weapon instead of just one. Now she has to dodge and wait for the right moment to make a grab for it." Greg observes, making a note of this incident so he could bring up the case of needing a secondary weapon. Velvet nodded at this before deciding to change the subject to something else.

"I hear that another Spurce Willis film is coming out next semester. Do you want to go see it as a group event or just a date?"

"Maybe as a date. Can't wait for the next Live or Die Hard Movie anyway."

Weiss soon managed to recover her weapon and got ready as the Boaratusk curled itself up into a ball like form and spun around in place gathering it's speed. It bolted towards her and she bent down. Two blue glyphs appeared, in front of her and overhead behind her. It got caught in the front one and it pushed it back from the speed it had behind it. Weiss them jumped back into the glyph overhead and stayed in place before propelling herself into the Grimm with her Parker piercing the exposed skin of the bottom that was shown.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port applauded happily seeing the Heiress finishing off her opponent. Weiss just took that cue to snarl slightly before taking her leave. This made the other members of RWBY to be slightly concerned for their icy teammate. Port cleared his throat getting the class's attention. "We have enough time to have another bout for another potential Hunter here. Who would like to show their worth?" He asked the class.

Much to the students surprise, it was the prosthetic arm of the leader of RADR that raised his hand up. "I'm up for it," Raiden answered in a stern time with his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Very well, Mr. Williams. Mr. Pineda and Mr. Batista. I would like some help holding down the minotaurus cage." Port requested, the two second years complying reluctantly and holding down the cage. Inside was a serious angered Minotaurus that wanted to kill someone badly.

A few minutes later...

Raiden cracked his neck holding his helmet to the side as he walked down to the center of the room. He asked permission to leave the class for a bit to acquire his Exo-Suit. He was give said permission and went off to suit up.

Some of the students muttered to why he was wearing an Exo-Suit. He was admitted into the school for a reason, but with an Exo? That wasn't fair.

He had his M4A1 gripped in his right hand with the slung around his shoulders. A pistol was holstered to his right leg along with a couple of odd grenades strapped to his chest. He was currently wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath the black body armor. Black military cargo pants were along his bottoms with black combat boots. His Exo-Suit whirred and whined silently with each footfall towards the center.

"Hey, Professor! Will ye please hurry up already? This blasted beast is startin' to break through as it is!" Batista shouted over the constant banging of the minotaurs. Port looked at Raiden who nodded his head as a sign that he was ready. Port swung his Blunder Ax against the cage lock just as the two second years retreated into the stands. An angry Minotaurus rushed out and charged at Raiden with furious rage.

In a quick fluid motion, the Ghost placed his helmet on and lifted his M4 up at the same time. Grabbing the grip near the end of the barrel, Raiden grasped tightly on it and started unloading rounds into the Minotaurus. It didn't seem to work that well as it bounced off the skull plating it had on it's face and it's tough hide made it hard for the bullets to pierce through.

"Hey, Batista. How far do you think that Minotaurus will send him flying when it hits him?" Greg asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Oh. Probably embedded him inta a wall." Leland replied just as Raiden goes flying into a wall. Everyone winced at this, Raden shaking it off and jumping back down into the center again.

Raiden groaned slightly in pain from the ram of the bull as it snorted. "Bastard," Raiden muttered and spat on the ground. It let out a loud roar and charged towards him again. He then rolled to his right just as it rammed itself into the wall. It snorted in confusion as it was dazed slightly from the concrete wall. Raiden decided this was a good time to use his Sonics on his Exo-Suit. Setting the frequency to a small radius around him since he didn't want everyone to go deaf, he activated the Sonics function. He ran towards the stunned Grimm bull as a high pitched sound started ringing. It made it snort louder and shook it's head in pain.

"Got you now," Raiden muttered as he let go off his rifle and reared his fist back. Clenching it tightly, he jumped into the air and came back down smashing his fist into it's back along the spine. The Exo-Suit gave him a huge boost in strength and a loud crack was heard from that.

Unknown to him, he didn't knew that Faunus had more heightened hearing than humans. This caused them great pain in their hearing thanks to the Sonics.

"Yeow!" Velvet cried in pain, clutching her ears as Greg looked at her with great concern. Meanwhile Blake Belladonna grimaced as she tried to prevent herself from being recognized as a Faunus while feeling the pain against her ears as well.

The students were soon surprised to see Raiden mounting himself into the Minotaurus' back and began riding on it. It responded by trying to buck him off it's back while bellowing and snorting. Raiden kept a good grip on a loose plating of bone on it's back and held on for a long ride. "Is that guy insane?" One of the students muttered.

Raiden snarled at the stubborn Grimm bull and reared his right fist back again with his Exo whirring. "Got you now, bitch!" He shouted and threw his fist back down. The velocity behind it as it made contact with the neck was bone breaking when a loud sickening crack was heard. The Minotaurus collapsed to the ground and was struggling to get back up but couldn't make it's lower half do anything since it's spine was severed. Raiden slowly got off of it's back and walked in front of it. He turned off his Sonics relieving the Faunus populace in the room. He sighed to himself before bringing his leg up and curb stomped it's face. The force behind the kick managed to break the bone mask of the Grimm and shattered to pieces. The Ghost was panting as he shook his head and looked at Port and nodded giving him a thumbs up.

"Well good job, dude! However you could have knee capped it instead of going through that horrible process of killing it. Minotaurus have a universal weakness of having unprotected knee caps." One First Year shouted out to the Ghost down below.

Mr Raiden just glared at the First a Year student with a serious look in his eyes making him stay quiet. "You should've told me that earlier," He panted out.

Port however was amazed by the Ghost's way of fighting against the Minotaurus in the fight. He clapped his hands before he patted Raiden on the back. There was a smile behind that large grey moustache of his. "Well done. I see that you have the potential to be a future Huntsman, Mr. Williams!"

Raiden nodded at him and chuckled a bit. "Thank you, sir."

The bell rang and students grabbed their things before leaving for next period. Team GRVL got up along with Alice and exited the classroom with Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RADR in tow. The next class they had was combat studies with Ms. Goodwitch. Since GRVL was there to observe, they weren't required to fight unless a student challenged them.

Raiden told his guys to gear up into their Exo-Suits for the upcoming matches that would be coming up. They wouldn't last a minute there if they didn't have them on. They knew how potential the students were here and would get mopped on the floor in the fighting.

As they went to suit up into their Exo's, Raiden was the only member left of his team walking alongside GRVL. He then looked at Greg who was holding hands with Velvet. "Hey, Greg? I'm wondering if you want to spar against me since I heard I can challenge you Second Year students."

Greg sighs at this, turning to face Raiden.

"Why does everyone want to spar against me?" Greg muttered this to Velvet and himself before answering Raiden's question. "Fine. Urban Zone or Classic Arena?"

"Urban Zone. And surprise me. I want to see what you got. If you're better than me, alright. I just to see what you got. Well, see ya in a bit." Raiden turned around and walked ahead of GRVL towards the combat room for the upcoming sparring.

"Okay then. Let me get ready first. Also tell Ms. Goodwitch that you challenged me to a match in the Urban Zone. I'll be back soon." Greg replied, heading towards his team's dorm to change into combat gear and equip himself with some weapons.

"I hear you. I'll let her know about that. I also gotta grab the rest of my gear. I was only going light on that bull I fought earlier," Raiden replied back to Greg and went off to find the professor.

Greg reached his team's dorm after rushing across the massive courtyard of the academy grounds and steed inside. He went straight for his closet and opened the doors, revealing a couple of different Marine combat uniforms and some of his regular clothes. Greg knew that the Urban Zone was filled with gray concrete buildings and ruins so he choose something that would at least look better than Desert Camo or MARPAT Green. In the end he decided to go with the older green camouflage uniform he used in boot camp. He geared himself up with the entire combat uniform including the helmet and goggles resting on top covered in a green cover. He strapped on a Kevlar vest before closing the closet door. He turned to a nearby weapons crate and opened it up. He choose a Beretta Pistol with thirteen round magazines and an M16A3 Assault Rifle with Three Round Burst and an underbarrel Grenade Launcher. These were the weapons his father used during Desert Storm and he figured maybe he could prove that the despite their age, these weapons were still able to kick ass. At the last moment as he was leaving, Greg strapped a Ka-Bar Combat Knife into his boot which was hidden out of view.

Greg's scroll vibrated in his vest pocket as Velvet called him to give him a heads up. The Marine reached for it and expanded it once it was out.

"Hey, Velvy! What's going on?"

"Greg, you might want to wear some green camo or something because the Urban Zone is now the Jungle Ruins Zone. The place looks like a jungle now instead of a city warzone." Velvet replied causing Greg to quickly rush back into the dorm and grab a couple of claymores with some tripwire along with a few Dust Frag Grenades. He hid them inside a camouflage backpack to prevent Raiden from seeing what else he had on his person. He went into the bathroom and asked Velvet what the colors of the jungle were like.

"Lots of dark green, brown and black. Why are you asking?"

"Oh nothing. Just putting on the classic jungle mascara on my face." Greg joked as he painted a green, brown and black camo pattern on his face.

Raiden quickly ran back to his dorm before he decided to go talk to Prof. Goodwitch on the current situation. Opening the door, he saw his fellow team members suiting themselves up in their Exo-Suits. "Hey, Rai," Alex greeted him as he tightened the Exoskeleton around his limbs.

"Hey, baby bro," Raiden replied back as he went to his duffle bag. He picked it up from the ground and placed it on his bed. Opening it up, he took out an Atlas 45 pistol and tossed his brother the pistol he had holstered. He took out a few more grenades and some magazines for his M4A1 and placed them in the ammunition pockets he had. "Gear up well. We'll be in a tough fight," He said to his team before running out.

Raiden was jogging back to the combat room with his M4A1 in grasp as he jogged. He wasn't updated about the sudden change of environment change of the arena. But to him, he was able to adapt quickly in a changing battlefield. His Exo-Suit was custom built to adapt quickly to a given situation and was given state of the art adaptable systems. From his Sonics to Cloaking. He was ready. Ready for almost everything.

But he was checking on his left arm that he didn't notice that he ran into one of the First Year students. He fell over and ended up squishing the person underneath him. He groaned a bit and soon blushed when his face was in a large cleavage. Instantly, he knew this was a girl. He quickly got off of her and stood up. "S-Sorry! He stuttered in apology to her. He quickly helped her up to her feet and dusted her off. "Just in a rush here."

The girl had long blond hair that past her waist. It seemed to give off a slight glow of light from it. He took a slightly closer look at her eyes to see they were a lilac colour. 'Strange,' He wondered.

"Nah, it's fine. I've taken worse. So, you're fighting in the combat class?" She asked him.

"Yep. Hope you get to watch, Uhhh..."

"Yang. Nice to metcha."

"Raiden. Now I gotta go."

Soon enough, the other three members of RADR were all suited up and geared up with their weapons. They were doing a quick march down the hallway all dressed in a similar way to Raiden. A number of times, the youngest of the Ghosts actually worked alongside Atlas mercenaries on a few missions. They saw how brutal they are in combat in any given situation. Thanks to Rick's father being an engineer at Atlas, they were given the authorization to train with them.

"Team RADR, report to combat room 11-C for your exercise. Would Team RADR make way to combat room 11-C?" The intercom said a couple times.

"I guess we're gonna do something then," Alex muttered..

Moments later...

"Shit, man. That looks like Panama or Grenada. I'll definitely know how Old Bastard felt when he was fighting rebels during the 80's and 90's soon enough." Greg commented to Batista as they looked at the massive area outside. Formerly known as the Urban Zone, the Jungle Ruins was now covered with a massive forest similar to those of South America. Dark, wet, and filled with so much vegetation that one would need a machete to cut through it. Batista was outfitted in the same gear as Greg along with rest of Team GRVL. Ms. Goodwitch decided to make it a team deathmatch like event minus the part about dying.

Due to the fact that they were the ones being challenged, Team GRV was allowed a fifteen minute set up period where they would enter the outside zone without Team RADR's knowledge and were allowed to set up traps and positions. Thanks to Greg's knowledge of guerrilla tactics from being taught by Old Bastard of Bastard Squad, the area was covered with hidden tripwires with grenades attached to them, holes covered in well to blend in with the area, and claymores that were carefully set up and also hidden to where it would set off by the time someone would realize it. With five minutes left before match start, Greg decided to go over the plan one more time.

"Okay, Junior Leathernecks and yes, that is your combat nickname today. When the Ghost OPFOR Team Romeo Alpha Delta Romeo Exo-suits moves through the jungle, we will let the traps and pitfalls delay them to allow us to ready ourselves for combat. Now Boom-Boom had Martin Pidel AKA Hard Drive of Team HAKR download the schematics of all of the Ghosts' exo-suits and discovered that they have cloaking devices. So in place of Dust Grenades, I have removed the Dust and replaced it with white paint. So when they hit the wires, they will become whiter than the dead Michael Jackson and that dude was actually black. Also we had headsets that will muffle the effects of their sonics especially for Velvet because of her proud Faunus Heritage and her cute brown rabbit ears. Once they reached us, we let loose with our Sixteens on the leader, the sniper, and the hacker while Batista uses the M60E3 and his specialized LAW 80 Anti-Tank Rocket launcher on the Iron Man guy. We clear? Good. Lets move out, Gravel!" With that the silently crawled and disappeared into the jungle, Velvet's rabbit ears tucked inside her helmet and everyone had camouflaged faces.

Meanwhile outside, t-minus two mikes...

RADR was outside of the Jungle Zone as they looked into it. They were well trained enough to fight in jungle environments thanks to fighting in the South American jungles for months on end. But that didn't meant they didn't like it.

Alex just groaned in annoyance as he saw the wet plantation around with the familiar sounds of crickets going about. He held his L115 Sniper Rifle in hand and gripped it hard. "But we just got out of the damn jungle. Now we're heading back in?" He complained like a whining child who had his ice cream stolen.

Raiden nodded as he hefted his M4 over his shoulders. "I hate it as well. But we have to do this." He then called his team together into a small huddle. "Okay. Be prepared for ambushes or traps. Rick, activate your sonar. Use it to detect any traps or any movement. If we are ambushed in process, I want you guys to remain calm. Alex, throw a nine-banger and drop a smoke so we can fall back and rethink our strategy. It should give us at least a minute or two of time to hide and ambush ourselves. Remember back near Rio in the jungles when we got ambushed. Got it?"

"Loud and clear!" The rest bellowed.

"Good. Raider!"

"Two-Five!"

"Raider!"

"Two-Five!"

Derrick punched a couple commands into his Exo-Suit and grinned a bit as his L.A.S.T suit and took out his minigun. "Alright, stay close but tight. Move out." With that, they walked into the foliage.

"Tejano, this is Rabbit. Four hostiles have entered the zone and are heading in direction of planned route. Be advised, I overheard them mention about sonars that could detect traps as well as their team. This could pose as a problem, over." Velvet whispered into her headset as the Ghosts entered the jungle. The part about sonars made her uneasy that they had the advantage. Just then Greg replied on the radio with something that put her fears aside.

"Tejano to Rabbit. The schematics that TNT got reveal that the sonars are very ineffective when in jungle conditions. Also we made the traps fit in with the contours of the land so that way they would fool the sonars the OPFOR has equipped. Not to mention there is a lot of wildlife here that is about our size that would fool the sonars. In fact, I had to convince TNT not to get us some venison for tonight. Now head back into the jungle and regroup at Position Alpha. Over and out."

"Solid copy, Tejano. Rabbit out." With that Velvet disappeared into the jungle and made her way silently to Position Alpha.

RADR had their weapons up and ready to fire as they cautiously marched through the jungle. The Korean was cursing silently to himself as he looked at his left arm looking at the sonar. "Boss, sonars fucked up. Showing multiple signs of other things in here. Can't find any traps as well."

"At least we tried. Turn it off to conserve the battery, Sucker. Just stay frosty," Raiden replied back using Rick's nickname. He earned that nickname after knocking the most trainees out in training thanks to his martial arts training.

Alex had his eyes through his scope of his rifle as he scanned the area. He was glad he added a target enhancer into the scope but it wasn't picking anything up. "Nothing on my scope, bro. We're in a dead zone," He muttered.

Derrick just snorted as he marched in his L.A.S.T. "Yeah, because those guys are cowa-AAAAARDS!" He screamed when the ground gave way underneath him. He landed with a loud thud on the ground and groaned. "Mèrde, are they trying to kill us?" Derrick cursed.

"Get out of your L.A.S.T and jump up back here. No need to whine," Raiden told him. Derrick sighed with a nod and did so. A moment passed on by as his armor slid away and he bent down. He jumped up and his Exo started his boost jump propelling him into the air and he landed beside his leader. "Good." He then looked at his brother. "Alex, throw a threat indicator. We need to see where they are."

Alex nodded as he slipped a cylinder off of his straps and armed it. "Fire in the hole," He said and chucked it high into their air and flew away from them.

Threat indicators are special types of grenades that are non-lethal and spot out hostiles using their bio signatures.

Just as the grenade exploded, gunfire ignited all around them. The sounds of AK-47s and other Russian made weapons scared the Ghosts senselessly and they ducked as bullets flew through the air. However this was actually a false ambush since Batista and Randi set up a couple of dummies dressed in guerrilla fighter clothing and set up the weapons to go off on their own.

"Busty Witch to Tejano. Crossfire trap was just set off and has got them pinned and scared shitless. They think that it's actually us for now. Retreating to my next position over and out." Randi advised on her headset as she walked off deeper into the jungle, letting the dummies do their job.

"Fuck! Stay down!" Raiden shouted as he rolled onto his back.

Alex quickly scrambled towards a tree and ducked behind it as he held his helmeted head as he was panting hard. "Where's that fire coming from?!" He shouted as the bullets whizzed on by.

Derrick snarled as he activated his L.A.S.T again and stood up. The bullets were deflected off the armor as they made contact with it. He took out his minigun and started firing away at the muzzle flashes he saw. He was shouting curses in French as he fired away. Moments past on by before the gunfire stopped. Derrick lowered his right arm to his side as it smoked from the constant firing. "They're iced," He said making everyone get up.

Rick ran towards one of the locations he saw muzzle fire coming from and his eyes twitched when he saw what it was. "Dummies, Boss! They're equipped with AK-47's. They somehow fired at us!"

"No doubt a diversion. Fuck, I can't believe we fell for it. Okay, get yourself a ready for anything. We gotta move. Now." They all nodded as they followed their leaders lead.

There was a clearing up ahead with a building covered in vines and shrubs. The Ghosts activated their cloaks and moved slowly through a field of tall grass as they approached this building. However they failed to notice that they were in tripwire central since the field was filled with wire attached to paint grenades. Alex managed to snag his foot on one of these and a blast of white paint revealed four silhouettes of the Ghosts, their cloaks render useless now.

"TNT ta Tejano. These lads are painted white as snow. Or as ye would say it, whiter than Michael Jackson. Movin' ta the next position, over." Batista spoke into his headset, crawling through the jungle away from the area which the Ghosts failed to notice in the first place. Batista escaped without being spotted or discovered as the Ghosts wiped the paint off of their faces at the most.

"Mèrde! What the fuck?! What the fuck is this?!" Derricks gouged as he ended up getting some of the paint in his mouth. "This is disgusting!" He cursed and spat what he could out.

Raiden groaned in annoyance as he wiped the paint away from his face with the back of his right hand. "Be glad our weapons aren't jammed."

Alex was just grumbling in the same annoyance as his older brother as he sat on the ground wiping the paint off his face slowly. "Ugh, paint. Cloaking ain't going to work anymore."

"Shit. This ain't good. They're just toying with us, Boss," Rick brought up as he tried to remove the paint away from his hair.

"Then let's find them to end their fun," Raiden said before walking away away again.

Greg was listening to the constant chatter of his comms as everyone reported success so far on messing with the Ghosts. He was making sure that his own M16A2 was in working order before getting up and looking down the forest hill. The Ghosts had pushed past the clearing and were heading up the hill towards him. This hill was covered with tripwires and claymores he had spent setting up so well for the past few minutes. He watched as Derrick in his L.A.S.T. armor thing set off a trap that was designed to go off by weight amount. This was designed for him and a large branch swung at him sending him onto the ground on his back. While that happened, Alex and Rick went flying back after tripping a Dust Claymore off. As for Raiden, he ended up falling in a hole, causing Greg to smirk as he retreated away from the area.

The Ghosts slowly got back and recovered their bearings as they all rested upon some trees. But that didn't mean they lowered their guards as they had their weapons ready. Paranoia has it's advantages.

Rick had his hand pressed against his head as he panted a bit from the traps they all set off. He raised his head up to look at the sun and sighed briefly. "They're tiring us out. By the time we do find them, we'll be too damn tired to even fire a shot off."

Raiden nodded and removed his helmet off his head and placed it between his legs. "I know. We need to flush them out." He lowered his head and gathered his thoughts for a moment as he tried to think of something.

Raiden's ears then twitched when he heard scraping. Looking up, he saw Alex with a flint and his knife. He was rubbing the flint along the metal making sparks fly out. It landed on some dry vegetation making it burn into a crisp. "That's it!" Raiden shouted. He then looked at Derrick who had a grass strand in his mouth. "Your suit still has that napalm flamethrower?"

"Oui, Boss," Derrick answered back plainly.

"We're gonna burn them out. We'll flush them out of their hiding places. That will also destroy any traps."

All what the French-Welsh man did was twist into a wry grin. Standing up in his L.A.S.T suit, he switched the minigun into a cylinder like tube with a small flame flickering in the front. "You guys might want to get behind me." They all stood up and got behind him. He let out a small snort before he turned on the flamethrower. Flames spurted out from his arm and latched onto the trees. The napalm stuck to the trees and started to burn away at them. Any moisture was taken away as the flaming substance evaporated it making it a dryer place, easily burning.

"What in the bleedin' hell!? Those bastids are burnin' the zone down!" Batista exclaimed as he spotted the Ghosts hiding behind Derrick who wielded a flamethrower like a maniac. "And they called me the pyromaniac."

Batista pulled out a grenade and threw it high into the air towards the Ghosts. When it reached the area, it exploded into a large cloud of soda acid also known as fire extinguisher foam that extinguished both the fire and screwed up Derrick's flamethrower big time. Batista rushed out of the area while the Ghost were trying to dig a way out of the wet foam.

Derrick was panicking as the foam clogged up the flamethrower causing some of the tanks to swell up in his L.A.S.T suit. "Mèrde! Mèrde! Mèrde!" The only option he had was to detach the fuel tanks off the suit so he won't explode. He did that option and tank large red air tanks were discharged from his back.

The other three were just exclaiming in annoyance. They just had enough of this. They just wanted to go fight already before an hour has passed on. "Throw a threat indicator again!" Raiden shouted.

This time it was the Korean that pulled it out. Pressing the button, he threw it in front of them and it sailed through the air. A few seconds went by before a flash of red bursted out. That's when they saw two figures. And one of them had rabbit ears. "Contact! Twelve o'clock!" Rick shouted before he started shooting his SAW in front of them.

Elsewhere...

Batista ran back to their hidden underground tunnel system deep within the jungle and into their command post to find Velvet, Randi and Greg getting ready to play a game of cards around a small crate.

"So how long do ye think it will take the lads ta realize that those are our more elaborate dummies up there firin' at them instead of us?" Batista asked as he sat down next to Randi. They had rigged a couple of dummies to look like them and armed with the same weapons except they were dummies brought to life thanks to Randi's magic. Velvet and Randi shrugged as Greg dealt the cards for go fish.

"Maybe between five to ten minutes. By now, they're low on both ammo and probably patience. After all, I would be livid and not thinking straight too if I was in their shoes." Greg replied, starting the game of cards. "So who wants to go first?"

Raiden then noticed something as Rick fired. "Cease fire! Cease fire! Cease fucking fire damn it!" He shouted. Rick lowered his machine gun as the barrel smoked from the fire. "We have to start putting our heads together. Get them out of our asses. Those two ain't firing back for a reason. They're like the dummies we encounter not so long ago."

Rick just kicked at the ground in frustration as he held his SAW closely. "Damn. Now look at us. We're fucking tired. We're low on our ammo. Alex practically are away at our rations. And I have to repair the L.A.S.T when we're done here! This is too damn fucking annoying!" The Korean complained before he started punching away at a tree. The Exo-Suit enhanced his strength making the tree splinter with each punch. On the tenth punch, the tree broke in half and fell off, making a loud thud as it crashed on the ground.

Alex just sat down on the ground as he leaned against his rifle. "Well we ain't gonna find them sooner or later. We might as well give up. I even got some of that paint into my underwear!"

Raiden sighed as he patted his brother's head. "I know. I want to concede to. But we can't give up yet. We need to keep going or we fail trying. They're fighting like guerrillas. Remember back in New Baghdad when we fought with Atlas for some money to give to the military to use?" Raiden brought up. "This is just like that but in the jungle. Which means we need to think like them."

"I remember a Federation outpost being underground that one time. Could it be possible here?" Derrick asked his leader as he scratched away at his face.

"Possible. Only one way to find out. Get an X-Ray scan on the ground. We might find something. And when there's an outpost, there's tech. Rick, see if you can be able to find any systems out here. We need to exploit them."

"Heard ya, Boss."

After a few rounds of go-fish, Greg excused himself to go out scouting for the Ghosts. About twenty minutes of crawling through the jungle, he spotted them in the distance looking for tunnel entrances.

"Heads up, Gravel. OPFOR has figured out our tunnels and are currently searching for them. Gather your gear and the radio pack set and booby-trap the place before moving to Outpost Bravo. I'll meet up with you guys there in a few mikes later. Tejano out." Greg informed his teammates on the headsets as he watched the Ghosts through his binoculars.

As Derrick was rigging some explosives to blow up the ground looking for underground tunnels, Alex shuddered when a chill went up his spine. "Somebody's' watching," He whispered to himself. Slowly raising his rifle up, he placed his eye through the scope and scanned around. This was always something that the Sniper had. He always had a chill going down his spine whenever he felt someone's gaze on him. Not just from friends, it didn't work like that. It worked as an early warning system to him to alert him of something. "Where are you?" He muttered. He continued to do this until he saw something amidst the foliage. He couldn't quite make it out.

"Huh?"

"Oh crap." Greg muttered as he slowly lowered his binoculars and pressed his face against the ground. Alex hadn't spotted him yet but was looking in his general direction. Alex was about to pull the trigger to fire a round at the unusual thing when the sound of a three round burst of an M16A2 from the east grabbed their attention. Greg quickly crawled back into the jungle and out of the area, thankful for one of the motion sensor sound speaker devices they had set up.

Alex chuckled as he continued walked alongside the Korean. He just wanted something to eat right now and he was starving slightly. He felt his stomach growl and he sighed. "I'm soo hungry!" He whined a bit.

Rick laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't eat as much. You're like Natsu."

"Whatever." But then, another chill ran down his spine. He looked around and placed his scope again. "Not again."

"What?"

"We're being watched."

Suddenly the two Ghosts fell to the ground, knocked out with tree branches by Randi and Leland. The two second years were trying to reach Greg and Velvet until Rick and Alex appeared. After hearing about the creepy statement of being watched, they jumped out from behind, M16A2s resting on their slings, and bashed them on the head to knock them out. They dropped the branches and left the area before the two Ghosts regained consciousness moments later.

Raiden meanwhile was getting worried about the two. "They should've come back by now," He said outloud.

Derricks grudges as he got the rest of the explosives ready. "Beats me. They're the youngest."

"My brother is the youngest of us all. And he tends to come back quickly. But this is weird," Raiden brought up. His brother was a quick one. Always to come back within minutes of doing an order. But it has been five now, more than what takes Alex. He then sensed something inside his gut. He looked at Derrick and tapped his back. "Eloignez-vous des explosifs. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, tout simplement." (Move away from the explosives. Don't ask why, just do it.)

The French-Welsh man just gave him a questioning look only to have Raiden nod slightly at him. Slowly standing up, the two moved away from the small pile of C-4 amassed to blow up the ground for underground tunnel networks. Looking in the direction of where his brother and the Korean went, he did a couple hand signs to Derrick. [Throw two smart grenades East. I'll throw a nine-banger. Got it?]

Derrick nodded at him and pulled two grenades off of his chest. Raiden pulled one if his chest and cycled through the functions of it. He set it to nine-banger and pulled the pin. He then threw it far thanks to the Exo-Suit. Derrick threw the two grenades far and they stopped in midair. They hovered a bit in the air for a few seconds before propelling themselves towards the foliage.

Randi and Leland quickly regrouped with Greg and Velvet as Team GRVL moved cautiously through the forest, wary of the traps they set up and natural hazards that were common in the jungle. Just then they heard three explosions and instantly dropped to the dirt ground, readying themselves for combat. However Greg was on his knee and looked around the area.

"Stand down, team. Those explosions aren't near us so we're clear. However good job on your reaction time and knowledge." Greg replied standing up and helping his teammates to their feet. After brushing the dirt off of their pants, Team GRVL continued on their way to the next outpost.

"Nothing. Collect the C-4. I think we don't need to find out anymore," Raiden told Derrick. The French-Welsh man just groaned in protest before he went back to the small pile and started recollecting them.

"This is pointless. We're never going to find them," Derrick muttered as he stuffed the C-4 away in his vests.

"Stow the talk. An if I know my brother, I think he would have a bead on them now."

With the other two...

Alex groaned in pain and placed hand on the back of his head. "Damn, that ain't leaving anytime soon," He muttered. He looked at Rock to see that he was in a similar state. "Dude, stims."

Rick just nodded with a groan of his own and reached into his vest pockets. He pulled out to syringes and tossed one over to the Sniper. "Go ahead." He pulled the cap off with his teeth and spat it out and injected himself with the needle. Alex did the same as well and they both flinched in pain before feeling a sense of relief. Pain and aches in the body went away thanks to that little syringe.

Alex then noticed some footprints on the ground as well some disturbed foliage. "Hey, found something."

"How much longer do ye think those lads will take until they reach the ambush site, boss?" Leland questioned Greg as he aimed his LAW 80 down at the planned ambush point. It was a small gulley which the only way out was through this small stream that flowed into the gulley. There was a second path, but Team GRVL had mined and tripwired the whole path with grenades, Claymores, and pitfalls. Plus the added a "Warning: Minefield Ahead" sign in front of the second path to discourage its use. Of course the Ghosts would ignore it at first and then take the gulley once they realized that the area was too dangerous and tiring for them. Currently the team were laying prone above the gully waiting to strike and make true first contact with Team RADR. Greg looked at Batista and held up three then five of his fingers.

"Three to Five mikes." Was the silent answer as Greg turned back to the gulley and had his M16A2 at the ready.

The four Ghosts were seated at the bank of the small stream that lease into the gulley. Rick was able to at least get some rough reconnaissance thanks to a couple fly drones he deployed out. Using thermal specs, he was able to get a rough location of were a likely ambush point was. "Boss, mostly here. That gulley over there ain't a good one. This stream leads up to a likely place for an ambush," Rick told him as he showed him the footage.

Raiden nodded as he studied the footage closely. He then noticed that the paint was starting to chip off and saw that the foliage was fairly dense. "Wash off," He told his squad. "The paints chippin' off. We can wash it off. Cloaks will be useful here."

They didn't say another word as they just jumped into the stream. Alex just yelped at the contact. "COLD!"

A few minutes later...

Getting out of the stream, they were fairly soaked, but nonetheless had most of the paint off of them. Drying off for a moment, Raiden cracked his neck. "Now."

They all did it at the same time. Their bodies soon became transparent and they soon moved out.

Velvet heard a small buzzing noise and looked up to see one of Rick's fly drones nearby. It was scouting the area and could possibly reveal their position to the Ghosts. However nature was on her side as a frog croaks and its tongue grabbed and swallowed the tiny drone whole.

"Thank you, Mister Frog." Velvet muttered as she muttered the event to the others on their headsets.

But what disturbed them was when the frog fell onto it's side with smoke coming out of it's mouth. The drone self-destructed inside the belly of the frog. Pieces of metal pierced through vital organs killing.

While this occupied them for that moment, three members of RADR were sneaking up behind them. They had flashbangs in hand with Atlas 45 pistols as they aimed at them.

Alex meanwhile was setting up from at least a good distance away with his sniper at the ready. He was prone on his belly with his eye looking through the scope. The target enhancer made any who didn't have the IFF tags of his squad glow a faint red. "In position."

"Take a shot," Raiden whispered back.

"Hostiles at your six! I got them!" Greg spoke into his comms as he stood up and fired at the Ghosts coming up on his teammates rear flank across the gully. Rick took a three Dust round burst to his chest as Raiden got a face full of 9mm Dust rounds courtesy of Velvet who rolled onto her back and fired a Beretta Pistol that Greg had gave to her recently. As for Derrick, he went flying back a distance after setting off a Claymore that was hidden behind Leland. Randi got up and fired her underbarrel Grenade Launcher at Alex's position before letting loose with her own Sixteen.

The three GRVL members jumped over the gulley over to Greg's position and fired back at the Ghosts just as they recovered. Leland fired his M60E3 at Derrick while Velvet, Randi and Greg fired M16A2s at the other three Ghosts. They were currently locked in a fierce firefight with Team GRVL keeping Team RADR pinned down.

Team RADR took cover behind tree trunks as they recovered their bearings. They fired back their own weapons but carefully as they were low on ammo. "Zero in on them!" Raiden shouted at Derrick.

The French-Welsh man just nodded and got himself back into his L.A.S.T suit. He stepped out into the open as the bullets bounced off of him. He walked towards them and activated his swarm missiles. He got multiple locks on them fired away.

Everything slowed down as Randi muttered a time slowing spell that made everything, but her, extremely slow. The missiles just launched out of Derrick's launcher and were slowly heading towards Team GRVL. Randi smirked as she took out her dual knife pistols and started to fire. Each shot destroyed a missile as Derrick's eyes slowly widened in shock at this event. Randi just smirk at this and sauntered back to her position with Batista holding up his LAW 80 and aiming it slowly at the L.A.S.T. suit-wearing Ghost. Once she was back in her normal position, Randi ended the spell and everything was back to fast pace. Batista fired a specialized at Derrick which impacted, causing the L.A.S.T. suit to lock up with Derrick stuck inside. A hummingbird appear and tapped the glass visor, causing him to fall over trapped and frozen, but otherwise, unharmed and out of danger.

Loud curses in French was heard from Derrick as he was laying down on the ground in his locked up L.A.S.T suit.

Rick just shook his head as he finished reloading his SAW and ran out of cover. He fired towards GRVL as the bullets flew out. He jumped to another tree and grunted while scrambling. "We're gonna get killed out here!" He shouted.

Alex meanwhile was moving his position from his compromised location. He found another one behind a tree with foliage covering him. He laid on a slanted slope and aimed his rifle at the four. "Okay, let's see what you got." He then squeezed the trigger letting a round flew out.

Velvet flinched as a sniper round flew over her head before firing a couple of three round bursts at Alex. The sniper cursed before ducking back into cover. Meanwhile Greg was busy landing Dust rounds on Raiden who fell back from the three round bursts to his chest. Greg looked satisfied before firing more to pin the team leader of RADR down as he shouted at him.

"How's that for ancient weapons!?"

Randi had Rick pinned down using both the M16A2's grenade launcher and the Sixteen itself behind a bunch of fallen logs as Batista flanked the Korean, firing controlled bursts from his M60E3 as he kept the techie pinned down as well.

Alex activated his cloak on his Exo-Suit and his body turned transparent again. Pulling a grenade off his vest, he cycled it around before it landed on smoke. He then chucked it over to the firefight. The cylinder landed in the middle of the chaos and soon smoke bursted out, engulfing the entire area in smoke.

Using this quickly, Rick quickly hacked into Derrick's suit allowing it to reboot quickly and revert back to his Exo. "Fall and hide. Get into the foliage!" Raiden ordered in their comm's.

"Throwing nine-banger!" Rick shouted and threw it in the direction in front of him.

Boom-Boom actually catch the flashbang and threw right back at Rick, through the smoke and hit the Korean in the face. The nine-banger exploded in the Ghosts' faces as Team GRVL charged through the smoke screen. The Ghosts were actually thrown to the ground and subdued by Greg's team, their hands and feet ziptied together. Greg looked down at Raiden and whispered into his ear.

"Your unit needs to their act together. Else this will happen more often."

Raiden grinned at him for a moment making Greg frown. "What's so funny?" The Marine asked him.

Raiden chuckled as he looked up to the sky. "Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just this." His boost jump activated and he was propelled upwards into the air. The other two managed to do it as well but went more backwards. Raiden snapped the bidings around his wrists and ankles with the held of the Exo and was now descending to the ground fast with the boost. He reeled his hand back to throw a punch at the Marine. Greg dodged out of the way just before Raiden impacted on the ground. A small crater formed underneath the Ghost Leader and he grinned even more. "We work well as a unit."

With those words, Rick and Derrick ran towards them, with Rick on Randi with Derrick against Leland. Raiden joined in on the gray as he went straight for Greg for some unarmed combat.

Rick jumped for Randi with his jump boost and did a flying side kick for hers she managed to dodge out of the way as he flew into a tree. He broke it in half and he landed on the ground. "I don't like fighting girls. Be I guess it has to be this way, girly," Rick said as he ran towards her.

Derrick was more of a boxer instead of Rick who was trained in martial arts. He was throwing jab after jab at Leland who was blocking or dodging them. "Okay, fine." Derrick lifted his foot up and stomped on the ground. This caused the ground to rumble a bit around the two. This caught the pyromaniac a bit surprised. Derrick then tackled him and rammed him into a tree and started punching at his chest.

Meanwhile, Alex was just watching from a safe distance in his cloak as he cracked his knuckles. His target was the rabbit Faunus who was helping fight back. 'Alright, surprise time.'

Greg had to dodge every single punch, swing, and kick Raiden launched at him as he backed away from the Ghost. Of course, Raiden had forgotten one thing about engaging a Marine in hand to hand combat. Marines are brutal martial artists especially Greg with his own self teachings added into the factor. As Raiden tried to punch with his right fist, Greg sidestepped and grabbed his arm before spinning to where his back was towards Raiden and proceeded to violently elbow the Ghost in the face. The Ghost stumbled back when Greg let go and received a flying kick to his chest as he fell to the ground onto his back. Randi, being the busty witch of the group, decided to simply make Rick's exo-suit lock up suddenly and freeze him solid with ice from his neck to the bottom of his feet. Leland was taking heavy punches to his chest as he struggled to escape Derrick's grasp. The pyromaniac notices a nearby Claymore and in a quick move, spins around with Derrick in front of him, triggering the explosive device to go off. Derrick and Leland go flying back, but the Irish Second Year lands on his feet while Derrick lay unconscious with his eyes doing a classic anime swirl. Meanwhile Velvet was healing her teammates with her Mage Magic when she felt an invisible arm wrap around her neck. She slams her elbow into Alex's stomach, causing him to lose his breath, before flipping him over herself and proceed to curb stomp him in the balls as revenge for trying to ambush her.

Alex just let out a large high pitched shriek from his throat when Velvet did that to him. He instantly reached for his now pulsating crotch and was rolling back and forth on the ground from the pain. "It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt!" He shouted in between his screaming.

Rick was just shivering in the ice that Randi froze him with. His teeth chattered away as he couldn't stop shivering. "H-Hey... C-Could you let m-m-me out? I-I-I can't t-take this," He stuttered from the cold.

"Je déteste ... ... Tout ... De ... Vous ... Les gens ... Vous avez tous ... sucez ..." (I... Hate... All... Of... You... People... You all... Suck...) Derrick mumbled from his current state.

Raiden was propped up against a tree with a bruise forming on his face. His hand was over it as he looked up at Greg. He was able to get back up, but his team was down and out for the count. He couldn't be able to fight off against four Second Year students. Sighing in defeat, he nodded. "I concede."

"Congratulations on your victory, Team GRVL. Greg, you trained yourself and your team well and even taught them some new skills. Keep up the work. You're dismissed from the area." Ms. Goodwitch spoke on the speaker system that acted as an announcement board for the Jungle Ruins. Greg departed with his team and their gear as Team RADR managed to get back up, battered, bruised, and their pride torn a new asshole. "As for you, Team RADR. I believe you have learned a lesson about challenging opponents that have more experience and a year ahead of you to a battle. I can never understand why the first years always have to challenge the second years to battles and sparring events. Anyway, report to me immediately for your after-action report and a debrief with Head Agent Recon."

Raiden just nodded as he held his head in pain. He walked over to his brother who was having a hard time to walk and slung his arm over his shoulders.

Rick was just cold and sore. He gets cold easily and tends to get sick from being in the cold for too long.

Derrick was just sulking right now. His pride was wounded. He never experienced anything so humiliating in his life. "I hate this school already."

"Shut it. We need to see Prof. Goodwitch and Agent Recon for our after-action report. And let's learn something from this. We need to up our game. And we should stick to lower level teams like us. We don't stand a chance against them. Now move it."

Meanwhile across the courtyard on the way to the second year dorms...

"Yo, Leatherneck! You kicked those Ghosts' butts big time! That'll show them not to mess with you guys!" Cody Grayson of Team CALM shouted as he and his teammates practiced weapon's maintenance with Team JMPD (AKA Jumped). The second years had the privilege to use the courtyard and the grass areas of the school grounds for various events like outdoor sparring, sports, or just to relax and enjoy a beautiful day. However the second years often partied in their dorms to celebrate victories, special events, or just if their class did well after the semester finals. Apparently defeating a group of foreign, not-of-this-world Spec Ops Troopers in the Jungle Ruins counted as a clear new victory among their work hard and party harder fellow second years.

"Yeah! We saw the entire event on the tactical hologram tables! It was awesome!" Cheered another second year who was followed by every single second year nearby.

In Recon's Office…

Team RADR dragged their wounded pride along with them while limping towards the room where they would fill in an after-action report. And a debriefing from Agent Recon would be taking place between them. "I just hope we're not in deep shit," Alex mumbled to his brother as they limped along by.

Raiden just chuckled at his brother and hefted him into a more comfortable position. "Hey, don't think so negatively. This is our first day in this place. We went up against a team more skilled than us and is better in squad tactics. We can improve as well with more training and exercises. But I think we should take it easy for now. We should gather as much knowledge as we can about Remnant and resume training. Maybe some team exercises should do the trick for the next two months."

Derrick just had a scowl on his face. He was angry. He was humiliated. And he was starting blow some steam off by ranting. "Comment pouvez-vous être comme ça? Nous avons eu notre botter les fesses là-bas! Nous ne avons jamais eu nos ânes remis à nous comme ça avant! Nous nous sommes entraînés avec les meilleurs soldats là-bas! Même Atlas Corporation nous a formés!" (How can you be like that? We got our asses kicked out there! We never got our asses handed to us like that before! We trained with the best soldiers out there! Even Atlas Corporation trained us!) Derrick snarled as he threw his hands about.

"Stow it, Haven. Be lucky this wasn't a real thing. If it was, we would've been dead in less than five minutes. Be thankful this was only training."

They soon entered the room to see a slightly disappointed Glynda Goodwitch inside with Agent Recon seated at a round table. "Gentlemen. Shall we begin?"

"Lets start off with how you doomed yourself to defeat before you even set foot inside the zone. First and the most deadly effect is that your opponents gained knowledge about your Exo-suits and their capabilities before hand by reasons which I cannot disclose to you at all. Second, you relied on the technology your enemy knew about which was your biggest downfall. They outsmarted your technology with guerrilla tactics that put even the White Fang to shame and personally if you were in the VMC, I would have sent you back to boot camp to have your heads removed out of your asses. Third, you were in internal chaos. You were letting your anger get the better of you and wasted ammo when the first thing you do is observe then fire when its clear that its first contact. Finally due to Ms. Goodwitch's concern and unamusement as well as my own, you nearly burned down the forest that we used as a training and simulation zone. So what sorry miserable excuse are you going to pull out of your asses this time, gentlemen?" Recon demanded, his anger making him growl like a dog due to his German Shepherd Traits.

Raiden stepped forward to the AOV agent and took in a deep breath. He stood at ease yet stiff at the same time. Despite being in pain and his body wanted to drop, he willed his body to hold on. THe other three were just standing in the back afraid of what might happen. "We were trained to fight soldiers, sir. Taught to kill another human being without letting hesitation hold our shot back. We were trained to adapt in an ever changing battlefield, with or without our Exo's. For years we fought without the use of Exo-Suits and have done missions with outstanding success, sir. We just needed a game changer. And with all due respect, sir, we never thought this would happen to us, being taken to a strange world that we have no knowledge of. We were never taught how to fight opponents like these. We knew how to fight with our senses, but you are right that we have put too much faith in our suits. We panicked, sir. And it was my fault. It was my anger that made my squad fail in combat. They shouldn't be punished for what they have done for they followed orders of mine that were foolhardy. If there is any punishment, I will take it. I only ask that you do not let them suffer. I am their leader, and I failed in my duties of being one. Losing my cool in the heat of combat results in deaths, and I am ashamed of that."

"Look. Since this is a combat school and you're clearly first years, I'll let this incident go without any trouble. However I do believe that Ms. Goodwitch has a appropriate punishment for nearly burning down the Jungle Ruins combat map. Glynda. If you would please." Agent Recon offered to which she nodded her head. A scowl was on her face as she began to read off of her scroll.

"For the next couple of weeks during your free time, you will be disarming all of the traps left over from today's combat event and cleaning up all of the burnt foliage that Mr. Haven caused due to his flamethrower. And to be clear this won't happen again, no more challenging the second years for a month or so unless they challenge you. You're dismissed for your next period."

Raiden just nodded curtly at her with a long sigh. "I will see to it that it'll be done, ma'am. We'll make sure we clean up our act." He then looked at his team. "I want no complaint here about today. We will be cleaning up and clearing out the zone of traps. Rick is with Derrick in cleaning the burnt foliage. Me and Alex got the traps. "Clear?"

"Yes. Sir," They all replied.

"Good. Now, off to next period. I just need a small chat with these two here regarding about us."

Meanwhile at the lunchroom...

"Lets hear it to the brave Hunters and Huntresses of the Gravel who defeated the Ghostly Menace at the treacherous Jungle Ruins!" One second year cried out, thrusting his drink into the air in celebration as everyone except Team GRVL followed in example. Greg and his team were being honest about thinking that the celebration was a bit unnecessary but the second year party animals could care less. Reluctantly the second year team gave in and joined the celebration. In fact, someone managed and was successful in getting a bunch of the first year teams to join them just for the hell of it. This included Teams MIGL, HAKR, JNPR, and RWBY.

RADR was just seated at a table of their own near one of the windows. Derrick was just chewing on a strand of wheat as he wasn't that hungry for the time being. Rick was just having a light lunch with some rice and pickled cabbage. Alex just grinded away at a sandwich of his while his brother was looking out the window. His left arm was propped underneath his chin as he stared out. 'I wish you were here, Mom. You'd know what to do here...'

The loud boasting from the Second Years just irritated the French-Welsh man. "Idiots... They think they're all high and mighty because they're better than us. They don't know what we had to go through back on Earth."

"Actually that's because they are actually veterans of the Vale-White Fang War that happened last year over the summer. They are all combat veterans and top notch Hunters and Huntresses this school has ever had. Heck, Greg's team alone performed more vital and tactical missions than all of the second years combined. They eliminated General Aziz that ended the entire takeover and liberated the city of Vale from the White Fang. Its amazing how the second years pulled it off with no fatalities or causalities." One first year with short black hair, blue eyes and white skin walked over to the Ghosts, smiling sympathetically as he held out his hand. "By the way I'm Hard Drive of Team HAKR or Hacker. Please to meet you."

Raiden slid over to the end of the bench he was sitting on and shook his hand. "Raiden Williams. Leader of Team RADR or Raider. Before joining, Raider Two-Five. Light Assault Team or Heavy Recon. 2nd Ghost squad. Nice meeting you," Raiden replied back and shook firmly. "I understand why these guys are better than us now. Besides, we are not from here. But back where we come from, all the missions we've done was done with outstanding success. We even taken out an entire company of soldiers by ourselves in the dead of night."

"A company of soldiers? Well I think that Gravel beat you there. When they were in the border-town of Valiant between White Fang Territory and AOV held grounds, an entire armored division of White Fang Tanks and stolen Paladins along with infantry entered the town in an attempt to relieve some of the forces fighting in Vale. Not only did they came out unscathed, they had destroyed 78 armored vehicles, 30 Paladins, and captured 500 White Fang infantry. They are living legends in the making, dude. Living legends. In fact, I was there when that happened and they saved my family from execution so that's why I joined Beacon Academy in the first place." Hard Drive replied, describing the events that happened in his hometown of Valiant to the Ghosts.

Raiden smiled at that and soon chuckled at him. "Well, I guess we have a lot of work to do then if we want to reach their level. But I don't care about recognition. All I care about is protecting people. But when we took that company out, we had no Exo's on. Low on ammo and dulled blades, we used what we had to dispatch them. In the end, we left one alive to have fear spread through the Federations ranks."

"Fubar," Alex said.

"But you still have to admit that they are badass if they can take out an entire armored division that had its own infantry support by themselves." Hard Drive points out before being dragged back to the party by one of his teammates.

Raiden smiled as he leaned back a bit. Alex was a little confused by this. "How come you're so calm and all when we got our asses handed to us?" Alex asked his older brother.

"New slate. We're in a new world, we should change. And I think we should be very open here while we're learning. Now, we have to be cleaning the zone after lunch. Wear the Exo's so we can carry the trees and take in any traps that we might walk into." Raiden took a sip from his water bottle and sighed. "Sucks though."

**What is up, guys? Marinerecon here with some news. We (Mentor and I) have yet to discuss whether or not to continue the original. However I think we could, but then we would have to split up our time between this story and the older one. Also in case you have noticed, Mentor had the Ghosts equipped with exo-suits and new tech from Advanced Warfare. Personally I'm a more stick with classics like guy despite the tech in the newest Call of Duty being pretty badass. Anyway, keep calm and keep Reading and Reviewing please. Marinerecon out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter Three- Part One: Sparring, Witchcraft, and Good Old Madre at her Finest

Second Year Cultural Understanding Class

Four Days since Initiation

"...And that is why when Faunus Mating Season approaches, both the male and female Faunus must take special medication every year to actually prevent themselves from going sexually active big time." Ms. Pineda finished her explanation of the heat season of the Faunus Race to the second year class. However an evil smirk crossed her face as she added this last part in.

"Although I wouldn't mind having the opportunity of becoming a grandmother come soon if you don't mind, Greg and Ms. Scarletina."

"¡MADRE!" Greg shouted out loudly at his mother as Velvet's and his own face turned tomato red from embarrassment. The rest of the second years including Randi and Leland laughed at this event, finding it amusing really.

The bell rang loudly and the second years started to pack up their things for lunch.

"Remember class! Read pages 78 through 89 by Monday and make notes so we can discuss our new learned knowledge as a class! Greg Pineda! I'm still expecting grandkids after you and Velvet graduate and marry so please don't fail this class at all. Although you two are passing with flying colors." Ms. Pineda mumbled this last part as the couple blushed again at this implication. Greg grabbed Velvet by her shoulders and gently led her away from his desperate mother and out of the room. Leland and Randi were waiting for them outside the class and soon walked as a team towards the cafeteria.

"Oh Greg. Aye really hope ye and Velvet graduate two years early so ye can make me and Randi yer kids godparents." Leland joked, Randi giggling at the teasing that the poor couple was getting.

"Not you too, Batista! Randi, you're also in it!? Velvy, we must retreat from here! Quick! To the lunchroom!" Greg jokingly shouted, picking up Velvet bridal style and rushing down the hall to the exit of the building. Leland and Randi chased after them in order not to be left behind.

Meanwhile...

A loud thud was heard when a burnt tree trunk feel back down to the ground. The French-Welsh Ghost let out a long sigh as he moved his arms inside his L.A.S.T suit. He did all the heavy lifting while Rick would help to get the tree trunks up from the ground to ease the burden on Derrick. "Finally, burnt shit is done," Derrick announced happily. He reverted back to his regular Exo-Suit.

Rick nodded and sat back down on the ground. He then laid down on his back and grinned. "Agreed. Now we can finally relax in free time."

"But those Second Years..." Derrick spat on the ground and snarled. "Ils sont piqûres. Je ne peux pas supporter la vue d'entre eux. Ils agissent tous haut et puissant parce qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous. Ce est pathétique. Je préfère manger de la viande crue plutôt que prosterner devant eux." (They're pricks. I can't stand the sight of them. They act all high and mighty because they're better than us. It's pathetic. I'd rather eat raw meat rather than bow down to them.)

"Actually, Corporal Haven, they aren't pricks nor do they want you to bow down to them." Agent Recon announced as he startled the Ghosts. He wore blue jeans, a black workout shirt and his AOV ballcap on his head. He glared at Derrick who sweated under the stern glare that made a certain Ice Queen's glare feel like a snowflake. "They just want to train as Hunters and Huntresses but at the same time, want to enjoy their last years as kids before accepting the full responsibilities of adulthood. That and the fact they are still using the excuse of liberating their academies country from the White Fang just to party. Not that I blame them for their work hard party harder attitude."

Rick just punched Derrick hard on the shoulder. The force behind it with the Exo hit pretty hard on him making him yelp slightly from the hit. "Careful, you wanna bruise me or something?" Derrick shot at the Korean.

"I always wanted to do that, bro. You can be an ass at times," Rick simply replied to him casually.

There was rustling in the foliage making the three look beside them. They saw Raiden and Alex come out of said foliage with weary smiles on their faces. "All traps disarmed and accounted for," Alex proclaimed proudly.

Raiden smiled a little more and looked at Recon. "Pleasure seeing you here, sir. What brings you here?"

"He did," Rick snickered and pointed at Derrick making him shoot a look at the Korean. This just made Rick snicker even more.

"Look. The reason that you guys have trouble fitting in is because of your lack of Aura and Semblance and the use of an Exo-suit. Sure you may have fought in a war in your world, but th thing is that this isn't Earth or whatever your home planet is. In fact the only reason Greg fitted in so easily is the fact he was born here and not on Earth. Maybe if you would turn to him for help, then you might have a powerful ally backing you up." Recon explained to Derrick who rolled in eyes out of stubbornness.

Raiden thought for a moment as he leaned against a tree. He rubbed his left arm out of slight pain. He then nodded at Recom. "I might do that. We could all use a good transition from a person like him. Sure, I'll take your offer in that."

Derrick was just shocked at his leader's suggestion. No way he would become friends with a person like Greg. "Non. I'm not. If do anything else you say, Raiden. But I'm not doing this."

"Suit yourself. I'm asking him personally. Recon is right. This isn't our world anymore. We don't have these Auras or Semblances. All we have is our Exo's. And I think we can learn a thing or two from him. Let's check up on him now to see if we can talk."

Lunchroom...

The four Ghosts were seated at their usual spot by the window. They were glad they were able to finish cleaning the Jungle Zone fairly early. This meant they were able to have their well deserved free time to themselves.

Raiden was slowly spooning himself his corn soup as he watched his teammates eat along. The Korean had a red curry poured over some steamed rice along with some chicken. Alex was chewing away at a piece of steak while Derrick was eating away at a sandwich.

Raiden and Derrick eyes each other as they are. The Ghost Leader knew that his teammate had reasons why he acts the way he is. That's when he saw that GRVL had entered the lunchroom. He snickered a bit when he saw Greg coming in with Velvet in a bridal carry. "Excuse me, you guys," He said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the couple. That's when he noticed the small look Yang was giving him. He took a closer look and saw that she winked at him. It made him blush slightly before he shook it off. "Why are you looking at me?" He whispered.

"Greg! You can put me down now. People are starting to stare at us." Velvet replied, a blush on her face as she looked around at the others. Greg looked around as well and took notice of it and said nothing to them.

"Oh, they're probably jealous of me for being able to be the boyfriend and true love of you, Velvy." Greg calmly replied while giving a soul-piercing glare to the staring offenders, causing them to turn away scared or sweatdrop at the glare. Others however were people who loved romance at its finest or were supporters of Faunus rights.

Raiden slowly walked up to Greg to who was still holding the rabbit Faunus in his arms with a bright smile on his face. The Marine turned to look beside him to see him. "You remember what Prof. Goodwitch said. No challenging Second Years for a month unless they challenge you," He reminded the Ghost.

"No, it's not that, Greg. It's just uhhh... I'm just wondering... If you're willing... If you and your team, if they're willing, to help me and my team out. I recently had a talk with Agent Recon regarding about help for transitioning to Remnant and he suggested you since you're from here yet the closest to earth, even though you came from another one. I'm just wondering if you can," Raiden explained to him rather sheepishly. Ever since the beating his team got, he has given Greg the respect that he earned. And despite being a higher rank than him in military, he was more experienced in combat and team tactics. "Like help in knowing the world here and of course Grimm."

"Sure thing. In fact I would be more than willing to help out any first years around. As a matter of fact, I already have a few first years asking Velvet and I for advice or other things." Greg replied, setting Velvet back onto her feet and asking her to grab their food from the serving line politely. The rabbit Faunus complied and hummed to herself as she walked over to the line. Greg turned back to Raiden and remembered something else important.

"Oh. Almost forgot about this but Randi is challenging Derrick to a duel today. The reason why is because he called her, and I quote, a Irish chimney loving, big boobed bimbo yesterday. He better watch himself because Randi is someone not to be trifled with."

All what the Ghost did was facepalm himself in the face when he heard Greg say that. "Really, Derrick? You're a prick," He muttered to himself. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed looking down on the ground. "Please forgive him. If we could ever have time to talk to each other, I would tell you why he acts like that, but we're in public so I'd rather not say yet. Well, all I can say is good luck to him. And thanks. I really appreciate it that you'll help us. And I'm kinda wondering we could become friends? Like my team and yours? Discluding my French-Welsh man," Raiden replied to Greg.

"Sure, though I wouldn't say we're friends considering the fact your team is still bitter towards their defeat. We would be more like acquaintances really, but hey. Its a start." Greg answered in return, shaking Raiden's hand. Suddenly they heard a loud cry of pain, one that Greg easily recognized as Velvet getting her ears pulled. The two turned to see Cardin, Lark, and Russell harassing Velvet while Dove was in line, shaking his head in disapproval at his teammates' actions. Greg turned to Raiden and smiled evilly as held up his finger.

"Excuse me, but apparently I have three First Year bullies to beat up and a girlfriend to defend." Greg excused himself before jumping over and sliding under tables in a rush towards Velvet. Moments later, Russell went flying over Raiden as Greg singlehandedly beat up the three bullies that made up three fourths of Team CRDL.

Raiden chuckled and walked over to Russell who had stars in his eyes. He knelt down and smirked at him. "Buddy, when will you learn never to mess with a guys girlfriend? Especially if he could pretty much best the shit out of you?" He patted his head in mock condolences and stood up. He looked over to see Greg slowly petting his girlfriend's ears softly easing her.

"Well, it's start, he's right in that." He made his way back to his table. But he was stopped when he saw Yang stand up and got in front of him. "Um, can I help you?" He asked.

"I was just wondering, why were you talking to Greg? Aren't you upset about losing to him?" Yang asked him curiously.

"Well, I was. But that's in the past. I'd rather have good friendships now and keep them rather make enemies along the way in Beacon. And my Mom always taught me to treat others with respect to get your respect back."

Yang smiled at him. "Well, despite your team losing to them, I say you fought pretty hard."

"Thanks."

The Next Period...

The Second Years and First Years filed into Ms. Goodwitch's Combat Arena in order to bear witness to the fight between Randi Jackson and Derrick Haven. The second years wore t-shirts that were supporting Randi and other various things while the first years wore shirts that rooted for Derrick. Up in the higher stands, Dove Bronzewing and Orion Scarletina were behind a table, dressed in business suits and with headsets on, being filmed as sportscasters for today's match ups.

"Welcome to today's fight match ups here at Beacon Academy. I'm Dove Bronzewing here today with Orion Scarletina. Now, Orion. Isn't the entire First and Second year classes excited for the fight between Randi Jackson and Derrick Haven?" Dove asked to which the male Faunus nodded.

"That's right, Dove. Today is the battle between Team GRVL's Goddess of a Witch and Team RADR's Juggernaut Monster. Not only that we also have a match up between Team CRDL's Cardin Winchester and Team JNPR's Jaune Arc. That will happen after the Jackson-Haven Match. So why don't we go into more detail about these two opponents, Dove?" Orion replied as Dove pulled up two separate holograms of Randi and Derrick.

"Famous Second Year Magic User Randi Jackson is the girl that makes guys have massive nose bleeds and girls feel undersized or just plain jealous. Part of the role model team of inspiring Huntresses and Hunters, Randi is a veteran of the Liberation of Vytal and a well respected heiress of Jackson's A-Teams PMC group. She is a fearsome opponent that might just make Derrick regret having insulted her yesterday in the lunchroom."

"However Corporal Derrick Haven of Team RADR is the new Wild Card and Juggernaut of the First Year Class. This guy is a heavy hitter particularly with his L.A.S.T. Exo-Suit which was equipped with missile launchers, a flamethrower and a minigun. Good thing we recently installed a shield force around the arena to prevent any injury of the audience because this guy is walking danger to anyone. Randi will have a hard time taking this guy out unless she decides to turn him into a frog." Orion commented as the two opponents were waiting on the opposite sides of the arena for the match to start.

Derrick bared his teeth at the Witch. He punched his fist into his hand and cracked his knuckles. "Alright. I actually want to see how well you fight without your team. My team was taught how to operate solo as well." He then let out a long breath as he inserted a couple commands into his Exo. Armor plating showed up from the limbs of the Exo-Suit and started covering his body. It soon covered his entire body and he faced her down with a slightly crazed look. "Let's dance," He said as the glass visor went up and a helmet formed in his head. The minigun showed up on his right arm while the swarm missiles showed up on his left shoulder.

Randi smirked at the Welsh-Frenchman as she removed her knife pistols from her holsters. She wore a black form fitting suit with a black belt and a cape and hood over her head. She had a black mask over her mouth that hid this smirk from Derrick as she walked slowly backwards. One of the second year females walked around the arena holding up a sign that said First Match Up before leaving back into the safety of the audience. A loud bell signalled the start of the match as Randi sprinted at Derrick. The French Ghost fired his minigun at the Witch shouting in French. Randi simply twirled around, gracefully dodging the bullets as she approached Derrick.

"Looks like Randi's aboot ta give Derrick a hello in combat." Leland comments as Randi arms a grenade and drops it in front of Derrick before jumping behind him at a impossible speed. Derrick looked down in time for the Dust grenade to explode in his face and throw him onto his back.

"She also knows how to say goodbye in combat as well." Greg replied as the Second Years went wild at this action.

Derrick groaned in slight pain as he stood back up to his feet. He glared at Randi who was simply smiling at him behind her mask. "Fine, I'll give you that." He started rotating his minigun and pointed it at her again. "But you can't dodge forever." He started firing at her again. At the same time, he got a missile lock on her. He fired the swarm missiles out of his left shoulder, a total of at least ten flying towards her.

Randi dodged the bullets but was waiting for the missiles to get halfway across the arena. Once they reached halfway she used a speed spell to make herself run past the missiles and used Derrick's minigun as a ledge before jumping. The result was the missiles turning around and striking Derrick since they couldn't pull up fast enough. Derrick flew back as his armor took the blow of all ten missiles.

"This is just the start of things, people. So far Derrick has been blown off his feet twice now. Can he actually stand a chance against our second year Curvy Witch?" Orion announced as Randi walked around the Ghost. She smiled under her mask as she began to talk to the dazed Ghost.

"Ready to apologize for the extremely rude and uncalled for insult against my best friend and I? You do that and I promise that the duel can end now without any problems." Randi pointed out while Derrick was seething in anger.

Derrick shook his head with a groan and got himself up to his knees. He coughed a little with some blood coming out, staining the inside of the glass visor. The impact from all those missiles have actually damaged him pretty well. Muttering to himself, he had the armor plating retract back into the limbs of the Exo-Suit and coughed more, this time more violently, with more blood splattering on the ground. His teammates were growing more concerned in the passing seconds.

Muttering softly to himself again, Randi heard Derrick grunt a little from pain. She took a closer look. Then by complete surprise, Derrick quickly threw something in front of her face and went down on the ground covering his ears. A bright flash went out along with a loud bang in front of her face. This blinded her with a loud ringing in her ears. Derrick quickly took this as his opportunity. He quickly stood back up and grabbed his KSG-12 and used the butt of the gun and smashed it against her head, hard. This made her fall to the ground much to the students shock. He stood over her with the barrel of the KSG-12 pointed at her head. "I never," He started, pumping the shotgun loading a Dust shell in, "Say sorry unless I feel like it."

Before Derrick could even think about pulling the trigger, Randi's foot shot out and landed a perfect kick on Derrick's balls. This caused the Ghost to scream in a high pitch voice as Randi jumped up and kicked him in the chest and onto his back. Most of the male audience winced at the ball kicking while Batista actually cheered her on.

"That's me lass! Always aim for the kiwis when a guy attacks ye!" Batista cheered, Randi releasing a brutal series of kicks, punches and Dust bullets against a stumbling in pain Derrick.

"Oh that one has to be Randi's signature Ball Busting Kick! That must suck for Haven who's in serious right now! I wonder if he's now regretting his actions." Dove comments as the second years chant Randi's name.

Derrick was now starting to blackout a bit from the series of strikes on his person. But what surprised Randi when she threw a punch when Derrick caught her fist. He squeezed on it tightly before punching her in the face sending her back a few feet from the power of the Exo-Suit. She landed on her feet but rubbed her cheek from the sudden strike. Derrick quickly took out a syringe and stabbed it into his leg. He let out a groan of pain and his eyes dilated before relaxing. He removed it and threw it to the ground. He spat on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and dripped down his chin. "Dirty move, you bitch. Your mistake!" He ran towards her and threw another punch at her.

Randi ducked under it and punched Derrick twice in the face before landing a roundhouse kick on the side of his head. He stumbled backwards as Randi suddenly used her satchel bag to bash the Ghost across the face. While Derrick was trying to recover, Randi used a healing spell for her cheek and head as she moved back away from him.

He shook his head as he held his head in pain from the whack he got from the satchel bag. Derrick saw her trying to heal herself and snarled at her. "Oh no you don't!" He threw another flashbang at her and covered his eyes as it went off. He then grabbed his father's GIGN knife and grasped it like an icepick in his right hand. He raised it up and brought it down on her.

Randi had been blinded by the bright flash temporarily so she couldn't see the knife being brought down against her until it was too late. She gasped in pain as the life cut into her right shoulder as she fell to the ground. Randi started crawling backwards, trying to mumble a spell as Derrick started to approach menacingly with his knife in hand.

Many of the students eyes just widened in fear at the sight. Raiden was on the edge of the arena on the railing as he watched. "Don't do anything stupid, Derrick."

Derrick got over to Randi and looked over her. Rage burned in his eyes as he pulled her head up to his by her hair. His knife was held tight in his hand and he had it to her throat. "I've been called many things by the Federation. Monster. Merciless... An Abomination." He then stabbed the knife into the ground making her gasp from that. "But I'm none of those things. You don't know what I have went through when I was a kid. I'm not a monster." He removed the knife from the ground and stepped away from her, waiting for her to do something else.

Randi muttered her spell, suddenly disappearing into nowhere. Derrick picked up his knife and looked around for her, failing to realize she was hiding in the rafters above. She waited until he stopped moving and jumped down, landing on his shoulders. He fell to the ground as Randi got up and threw a couple of throwing knifes to pin him to the floor.

"No one called you a monster and I certainly did not. However you called me a bimbo and referred to Leland as an Irish Chimney. No one calls me a bitch or a bimbo. Do I make myself clear, Haven?" Randi glared at him while healing the stab wound on her shoulder.

Derrick snapped his head back. The back of his head collided with her face making her hold her face in surprise and stepped away from him. He then placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up from the ground. The knives tore more into his clothing but nonetheless, he was free and was facing her off again. "I don't take orders from women, vous salope," (you bitch) He growled back at her.

"That's it! You asked for it! Almeteca Gatomoa (A/N: I have no fucking idea what it means in real life nor do I care right now.)!" Randi cried out angrily, pointing at Derrick as she uttered these words. The Ghost was suddenly in a cloud of smoke and in his place was a small kitten and the empty exo-suit on the floor. Everyone was silent before they bursted out in laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny!? Why is everyone laughing at me!? What did you do to me, you bitch of a witch!?" The grey and black tabby kitten demanded in Derrick's voice causing the laughter to become more louder.

"Well this is the first time I've seen Randi do that before. We always joked about her turning opponents into frogs but she's never actually cried that out until now. Derrick has officially lost the match due to being transformed into a pussy cat." Dove announced as Randi picked up Derrick by the scruff of his neck and handed him to Raiden in the stands.

"Since Derrick is being very rude and offensive to the second year females and myself, he will be a cat for a while until he learns to be polite instead. When he is officially sorry and doesn't pull this stunt again, He will have the right to return to normal. Until then, give him water, cat food, tuna, and set up a litter box for him to use." Randi advised before walking back to the second year section.

Raiden glared at him while shaking his head. "You had to. You had to, you prick. You had to to take it that far. When can you start being nice to women? It's simple. Like Alex with Fairy Tail and his fanfictions about Lucy."

"Shut up!" Alex shouted back.

Raiden sighed sadly and placed Derrick down on the stand who was just fuming at himself. He needed to have a talk with both Randi and Greg to why Derrick acts the way he is. He had to explain because his teammate is stubborn, and he doesn't want to have a cat as a teammate for a long time. He ran after Randi with his hand out. "Randi! I need to talk to you and Greg for a second!"

Randi turned around and glared a glare that would have made Raiden drop dead if looks could kill. "Not now. I am infuriated by your teammate, Derrick, so leave me alone for a while. I swear if he behaves like this now I will personally take him to a vet and have him neutered." With that she marched off and sat down next to Batista with her arms crossed. Raiden sighed and walked back to his team. He would talk to them later after Randi was calm and relaxed.

"Alright since the Curvy Witch has once again defeated another opponent, its time for the Winchester-Arc Match. Dove, what can you tell me about these two First Years that make them so important?" Orion asked as Jaune, outfitted in a white chest plate and white arm guards, walked down to the arena where Cardin was waiting for him.

"Well Cardin Winchester is your average racist asshole and hated bully. He's the son of Marcus Winchester, a hunter with questionable actions that may get him fired one day. Then we have Jaune Arc. He's scrawny, he's not the best fighter but he has been training with his father to get into here and displays high intelligence as a tactical leader. This guy is a legend in the making without a doubt. That and he also has Pyrrha Nikos as his partner. Amazing isn't it?" Dove replied as the two fighters drew their weapons and waited for the signal of match start.

Raiden crossed his arms as he waited for the match to begin. Alex and Rick were still laughing that the face Derrick was kitten while the latter was protesting at their comments.

"You get what was coming to you, Derrick. You chose to be a jerk, you get this. I hope you learn fast," Raiden told him.

"Easy for you to say! You're not a damn kitten! I don't feel right. Nothing feels right!" Unknown to him, a certain white haired heiress was looking at him rather fondly.

The bell rang and Cardin started to charge at Jaune. The blond pulled out a bow and some Dust arrows and began to rain arrows upon the bully. Cardin flinched as they struck against his body. Unlike Jaune who had a shield, Cardin had no way of defending himself until he was in close quarters.

"Whoops! Forgot to mention this but Jaune is a helluva archer as well as a tactician." Dove pointed out as Jaune slung his bow on his back and drew his sword and shield out once Cardin was getting closer. Jaune raised his shield in time to block a swing from Cardin's Mace and slashed the bully's chestplate with Crocea Mors.

Alex raised his hands in the air and cheered for Jaune. "Whoo! Get him, Jaune! Give him what for!"

"Beat the shit out of him! Beat him till he can't stand!" Rick shouted as he raised his hands as well.

Raiden was doing the same thing as well with his team. But Derrick couldn't since he was a kitten. "Pourquoi dois-je être un chaton putain? Sur l'ensemble des choses qu'elle me aurait transformé en, était un chaton? Ce est tellement intelligent de son. Peu importe." (Why do I have to be a damn kitten? Out of all the things she would have turned me into, was a kitten? That's so smart of her. Whatever.)

Cardin swung again as Jaune ducked and rolled to the left. He jumped up and gave Cardin some pain on his right arm with his sword. Cardin, in anger, slammed his mace into Jaune's side, sending the blond flying to the ground.

"Get back up! Get up! Don't let that àsshole best you already!" Alex and Rick shouted at the same time as they cheered on for Jaune. Luckily enough, the blond got back up to his feet and stared down at Cardin.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Alex yelled making the other First Years cheer loudly.

Jaune countered a swing and landed two more hits on Cardin before dodging another swing. According to the Aura Charts, Jaune was down to half of his while Cardin had only a fourth left. Jaune, while not the hardest hitter, made up for his lack of strength with his agility and speed which was allowed him to have the advantage over Cardin.

Soon, the entire First Year students were cheering for Jaune as he was whittling down Cardin with every hit he landed. The crowd was soon on their feet as they got closer watching the two fighting it out.

Cardin landed another hit on Jaune, sending the blond to the ground. The bully raised up his mace to finish him when he felt Jaune's Crocea Mors against his chin as Jaune got back up onto his feet.

"Thats enough, you two. As you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura is in the red, signalling he would be unable to continue if this was a tournament." Glynda Goodwitch started off, a smirk grew on Cardin's face while the faces of the first years fell. Then Ms. Goodwitch smiled slyly as she continued. "However since Mr. Arc is still up and managed to place Mr. Winchester into a position of submission, this would mean that he would win despite his Aura is in the red. Jaune has won this match up."

The crowd went wild as Team JNPR jumped down and carried their leader in victory.

"Now that's what in talking about!" Alex cheered as he high fived the Korean and joined in on the crowd that flooded the arena to carry Jaune as well. Despite being not of this world, this was something that these two would like to do often when they would have the chance.

Raiden chuckled as he stood on the edge of the arena watching his fellow peers flood in to cheer for the blond. Derrick just huffed and curled up in his position with a scowl like look on his face. "This sucks and you know it."

"Suck it up. Maybe if you learn fast, you will be out of this sooner." Raiden then jumped down to help cheer on Jaune as a fellow leader.

Derrick rolled his eyes as he closed them. "Whatever." He stayed like that for a bit until he felt a pair of hands grabbing him from the waist and his scruff. "Hey! Who the hell is-?!" His mouth was covered as he was met with icy blue eyes that made him pale. 'Mèrde.'

Derrick was struggling to get out of Weiss's grasp but to no avail. "Let me go, you crazy idiot!" He demanded as he tried again to escape from her.

Weiss just looked at him with slightly crazed eyes along with a smile that both screamed happiness and sadistic nature. "I've always wanted a cat since I was a kid. Now I guess I get to have one now."

"That means taking me?! Kidnapping me?!"

"Yes."

"Salope!" (Bitch!)

Randi just snickered as Weiss picked up Derrick by his scruff and snuck out of the room unnoticed along with the rest of Team RWBY. She pointed this out to Leland who got a chuckle out of it at the cost of Derrick's expense.

"Aye guess Weiss really wanted a cat that she actually takes Derrick instead." Greg comments to Velvet who giggles as the students started to shuffle out of the arena.

"Hey, Randi. Maybe you should have made Derrick unable ta curse with yer anti-cursin' spell instead of turnin' him inta a cat." Leland commented to which Randi shook her head from side to side.

"Nope. He had it coming at him ever since he started insulting us. Besides we had to hold back Greg yesterday during lunch from killing him after he made Velvet cry." Randi reminded Batista, causing any sympathy he had for Derrick to vanish into thin air. Yesterday, Velvet made Team RADR some of her carrot cake that her mother taught her to create, but Derrick laughed at her and called her a rabbit eared bitch despite her intentions. It took Leland, Randi, and all of Team COFY to prevent Greg from murdering him after he saw Velvet rushing out of the lunchroom in tears.

Raiden was walking along with his team down the hallway chatting about the recent match. That was until Raiden remembered something. "Hey, have you guys seen Derrick?"

Alex shrugged as he stretched. "Nah, bro. Haven't seen him since you set him down."

"I wonder where her went?"

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Weiss. Isn't that Derrick you have in your arms?" Ruby asked as her team were on the way back to their dorms. Yang was walking with her hands behind her head while Blake walked alongside her. Ruby looked at the grumbling Derrick in Weiss's arms with childlike curiosity as Weiss smiled to herself.

"Why yes it is. I plan to keep him for a while since he can't go on any combat missions now because of his current predicament. Besides, I always wanted a cat ever since I was little." Weiss replied, slowly scratching behind Derrick's ears much to his dismay. However the situation was made more awkward for the Frenchman turned kitten when he started purring from it.

He purred in pleasure from the scratching Weiss was giving him making him relax from all the tension he had built up inside him. "Where have I been? This is amazing," He sighed happily before purring even more from the heiress's attention.

Blake just felt a little jealous since there was now a cat staying with them for the time being. She felt a little aggression towards him as he was swinging around in Weiss' arms.

"Well. If Derrick isn't feline alright, we can give him some tuna or cat food and some milk once we get back to our room." Yang joked much to the groaning of her teammates. Even Derrick covered his eyes with his paws while his ears flattened against his head.

"You didn't. I'm going to scratch you so badly you won't even recover from it," Derrick threatened to her. A loud hiss came from him as his eyes narrowed at her. "I don't like girls who do that always use puns."

"Oh don't be so rude, Derrick. You're going to be staying with us anyway and the first thing you need to do is be nice to others including Yang." Wess reminded the Ghost-turned-kitten as Ruby opened the door to their dorm. Their room was arranged as bunk beds with an added cat climbing post and hole for Derrick in his cat form now. There was note from Randi about instructions of how to feed him and care for him. Blake picked up the note and read it out loud for the girls, and Derrick, to hear.

"Dear Team RWBY, I am entrusting you in taking care of one Derrick Haven, now turned into a cat, and request that you teach him proper politeness in regards to his rude and inexcusable behavior. Please make sure he is properly fed and bathed regularly since he will be my temporary familiar in order to make him understand that I am a witch, not the b word that rhymes with it. Hopefully you can always threaten to get him snipped by the vet if he starts getting too atrocious. See you later! From Randi. P.S. I am the Curvy, Busty Witch not the Bitch." Blake finished reading the letter before looking at her teammates.

Derrick sighed in annoyance from the letter that was accompanied by a long hiss of venom. "Ce satané chienne. Quand je reçois mes mains sur elle, elle va payer," (That damn bitch. When I get my hands on her, she's going to pay.) He muttered softly.

Weiss just squeezed him tightly making him lose his breath. "If you said anything bad about Randi there, I think I'll take you to the vet then to neuter you."

Derrick paled from that and sighed in defeat. He couldn't do anything now. He was in the clutches of Weiss. And if he tried to escape, she would only get him back. Nodding, he looked at her. "Fine. I'll... I'll be good," Derrick mumbled.

**What is up guys? Marinerecon again bringing you part one of chapter three. Since I thought the last chapter was too long I decided to break it up into the parts since it would be easier to read. Anyway, surprise, dudes and girls! Randi is a witch! Shocker right? Will Derrick survive as a cat and eventually return to his normal form or will he get snipped for his behavior? Also there will be a prequel series that tells the story of Team GRVL sometime in the future. It will be published under the RWBY fanfiction section since it has only one slight crossover element (Greg teleported from the Battlefield Universe really) in contrast to the big crossover element of GOR. Anyway please leave a review of any sort (Criticism, Praises, or just the average good job) and I'll see you in the next one along with Mentor again. Yes, he is helping me since his OC's are in the story. Marinerecon out. **


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Continued from Part One…

Chapter Three Part Two: Cat Chasing and Most Embarrassing Lesson Ever

Same Day as Part One...

Greg was outside on the academy's famous large grass lawn area teaching some judo moves to a bunch of students who were interested in learning the way the "Leathernecks" fight. Velvet was sitting nearby on a picnic blanket talking to Pyrrha Nikos about the incident involving Derrick being turned into a kitten.

"So I was just being kind and made each first year team a carrot cake like the one received yesterday. So I walk into the lunch room and set it down in front of Team RADR, telling them it was a welcome to Beacon gift from my teammates and I. Suddenly Derrick starts laughing and tells me that my cake will not make him change his opinion about the second year class. Then he called me a rabbit eared bitch and told me to go screw around with the dumbass grunt of a Leatherneck that was my boyfriend. I couldn't help it but cry and ran off back to my dorm." Velvet finished her story with Pyrrha gasping in shock. However Greg also overheard this and told everyone to practice what they had learned before turning to the two girls.

"He called you that!? Oh that French punk is going down when he gets turned back to normal! He can call me names all he want but he should never insult my girlfriend." Greg announces causing Velvet and Pyrrha to sweatdrop.

"Greg. Please sit down and just remain calm. Besides it may be a while since Derrick is a cat now." Velvet asked politely, the Marine sitting down as Jaune Arc joined his partner and sat down next to her.

"You know something I recently figured out? I think that the partners idea is a way for Ozpin to help with shipping people together. Like you and Pyrrha, Jaune. Your pairing name would be Arkos. I think Velvet and I would be called Pinetina or Scarleteda. So have you guys decided to start dating or not?" Greg asked, causing Pyrrha and Jaune to blush while Velvet giggled. The two were clearly interested with each other but wouldn't show it until now.

"Well I would say yes if only Pyrrha liked me that much. I mean if you're not interested in someone like me then that's under-" Pyrrha cuts him off by asking a question in return.

"Wait are you asking me out on a date? Or do you want to have some help improving your sword and shield skills and practice with me every night?" Pyrrha inquired, silently hoping he would say yes to both.

"For the first, maybe. As for the second, also maybe." Jaune replied, causing Greg and Velvet to secretly check off pairing Jaune and Pyrrha together.

Elsewhere outside...

Rick smoothed out the wrinkles of his white Taekwondo gi and his white pants. He tightened the black belt around his waist before cracking a few bones and stretched some muscles before looking at his leader on the lawn. It was a fair distance away from where GRVL and JNPR were, but far enough to leave them alone. "Derrick had it coming to him. I didn't expect him to be turned into a cat, but rather a gross mess," The Korean commented to his leader.

Raiden nodded sadly as he was doing the same. But he wore black sweat pants along with a white t. He cracked his knuckles and nodded again. "He did. And I don't mind what happens to him. Nothing gets through that thick skull of his. Maybe being a cat will do the trick."

The two were going to spar against each other since they had some free time on their hands. And it's been awhile since they sparred like this. Without Exo's. Just plain old human guts and instinct.

Alex meanwhile was seated up on a few branch in between his team and GRVL and JNPR. He had a book on his leg and had a bullet held in his hands as he looked at it. "I wish you were here, Dad. You'd know what to do with Derrick."

Alex sighed as he placed the bullet back down his shirt since it had a small chain going through it. He picked the book back up, a manga to be precise, Fairy Tail to be more accurate, and started reading it again. His peripheral vision caught the small sparring duel between his brother and the Korean. A few First Years who were walking along saw this and stuck around looking at the small martial art bout going on.

He continued to read the manga book in hand hearing grunts and shouts coming from his two teammates. Alex rested his book back down and leaned back into the tree. He let out a long sigh and looked back and his eyes widened.

Basically, he saw a girl.

Burning orange hair was flowing down her head flowing the soft breeze. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair that seemed to glow brightly. And what caught his attention even more was the pair of dragon wings on her back almost the size of her.

At the sight of her, he fell off the tree branch and landed on his back on the grassy ground.

Meanwhile across the school courtyard...

"So what exactly is a familiar anyway, Randi?" Batista asked as he worked on creating the explosive for the challenge Rick had for him. Randi was laying on a lawn chair in the sun trying to relax after the events from earlier.

"Well a familiar is like the symbol of a person except its animal assistant. My mother taught me that for wizards, their familiars are owls, while witches like myself often have cats as familiars. So thats one reason why Derrick is my temporary familiar for now." Randi explained just as Derrick rushed past her out of fear. Weiss and the rest of RWBY was chasing after him with Weiss being none too happy.

"Derrick Haven! Get back here for your bath now!" Weiss screamed as Randi smirked at this scene.

"I should have told Weiss about the facts that cats hate baths but this is too entertaining." Randi commented, Leland chuckling at this scene.

Derrick didn't mind getting himself clean when he needed to have a shower. But thanks to be turned into a cat, the instincts of one took over.

When Weiss said he'll be needing a bath, he just bolted. He was running still from the four girls of RWBY across the lawn. He then saw Randi and hissed at her. "You'll regret this!" He shouted before he ran up the trunk of a tree and sat on a branch, screeching at the girls trying to get him back.

"Derrick! Get your furry little butt down from that tree now!" Weiss shouted only to be hissed at in return. Greg noticed this and started laughing as he walked over with his girlfriend and Jaune and Pyrrha to see if they can assist in anyway.

"Need some help there, Weiss?" Greg asked, Weiss nodding in return. Greg grabbed onto a nearby tree branch and started to climb up to retrieve Derrick out of the tree.

Greg got up to the tree branch Derrick was on and slowly made his way towards him. "Alright. Come over here, man. And I promise nothing painful will happen... Almost..."

Derrick backed up to the end of the branch still hissing at him. "Go fuck yourself!" He hissed loudly before jumping off the branch. He landed on the ground and started running again.

"Catch that cat!" Weiss cried out, followed by Team RWBY, GRVL, and JNPR. They chased after Derrick who dodged other students who were also trying to help catch him. Raiden spotted Derrick and tried to catch him by diving to grab his hind legs. However he failed and ended up with a face full of grass.

"Sorry, Raiden, but I can't help it!" Derrick shouted, dodging Alex and Rick who collided with each by mistake and fell to the ground.

He continued to run for a good bit and he was cackling in laughter as they couldn't catch him. "So long, motherfuckers!" He shouted at them.

What he didn't expect was being grabbed by his scruff. He yelped softly from that and was pulled up. Derrick paled when he saw it was Prof. Goodwitch holding him glaring. Team RWBY and GRVL managed to catch up and saw this. "What is going on here?" She demanded.

"Trying to catch Derrick so we can give him a bath. He ran off when we called for him and we had to chase him down." Weiss explained nervously as Professor Goodwitch looked at Derrick with a look that said he was in trouble with her. Derrick gulped in fear and sweatdropped at the glare.

"Mr. Haven, you may be a cat but you're still a student of Beacon Academy. You must have good hygiene to be here and I expect that you will take a bath. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Haven?" Goodwitch asked sternly to which Derrick nodded his head and said yes multiple times. The combat instructor handed Derrick back to Weiss before walking away from the group of teens.

Derrick cursed softly to himself as he was being held by Weiss. Out of all the people that he had to be taken care of by, it was a girl who always wanted a cat but is horrible at taking care of one. "Seriously, i don't want to have a bath."

"You take the bath and like it! I'm not having you smell up the room!" Weiss scolded back icily making him shut up.

"But-"

"No! You're taking one!"

"Well I believe you owe Velvet an apology for making her cry yesterday, Derrick." Greg brought up with a glare, still not happy about his girlfriend being hurt. He cracked his knuckles while Randi appeared behind him and mimicked scissors with her fingers to Derrick.

Derrick eeped rather scared at the sight of both Second Years doing that to him. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Alright! I'm sorry!" He shouted as he squirmed around in Weiss' arms trying to escape.

"Don't be saying sorry to me, gato (cat) . You tell that to Velvet now. Its up to her to forgive you or not." Greg replied, motioning Velvet to step forward besides him.

Derrick looked away from Velvet for awhile. He wasn't one to apologize to people, and sometimes he wouldn't to his friends, and they'd understand. But these are not his friends. Letting out a long sigh, he gathered his words and thoughts. "Okay... I'm sorry... I never meant any harm... Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais se il ya toute autre peine, je serai heureux prends. I'm truly sorry. But if there is any other punishment, I'll gladly take it."

Velvet looked at him nervously before accepting the apology meekly. Greg, satisfied at the first apology but still worried about Velvet, left with her to go back to their dorms for the day. Leland turned to Rick with a large grin plastered all over his face.

"By the way, yer KGM will be toastin' with one hit from me Bunker Bustin' Warhead. Ye'll be sorry in the mornin' when aye blow apart yer tank." Leland warned before he and Randi left as well. Suddenly a familiar face approached them along with his wife in hand.

"Raiden. How are you guys doing?" Deuce asked as he and Angelica walked up to them.

He cracked his neck and shrugged. "Well, I can say we're alright. But Derrick decided to be a jerk and call Randi a bunch of insults resulting him becoming a cat. He's now being taken care of by Team RWBY. Rick might get blown up tomorrow. Me and Alex, we're just staying out of trouble."

Angelica turned around and covered her mouth laughing while Deuce roared with laughter. Derrick looked indignantly at the Ghosts' former Captain and turned his head to Weiss.

"Please get me away from these two. I'd rather take a bath now than hang around here." Derrick requested, causing Team RWBY to snicker as well. Weiss complied and walked back to their dorm with Derrick in her arms, Ruby following after them wanting to hold Derrick in her arms. Angelica recovered from her laughter and looked at Blake who was reading her novel.

"Ms. Belladonna, don't think I can't see the heavy romance novels you read in my class when I'm not looking. However I must admit you have good taste in romantic literature." Angelica points out, causing Blake to blush and hid her Ninjas Of Love book behind her back.

Rick saw the book and grinned himself when he saw the book cover. He walked over and nudged her. "Steamy hentai. Never knew you were a fan of it." This just made Blake blush even more and hid her face behind her book. He nudged her again. "I don't mind it. But I prefer the adventure fantasy type. I got one for you. I think you might like it." Reaching into his exercise bag near him, he looked around and grabbed a book, pulling it out. He tossed it into her lap. "Tell me if you don't understand. I'll help out if you need it."

Blake looked at the book on her lap. "The Lord of the Rings?"

"Books and smut aside," Angelica smiled when the blush grew on Blake's face. "The first years a have class with me next period so please start heading over there a soon as you're in uniform including Team RADR." Blake, Yang and RADR realized this and rushed off to get ready for her class.

Later...

Alex groaned in protest as he walked into Angelica's class. He pulled on the collar of his uniform and sighed. "I hate these uniforms. They aren't comfortable."

"We wear uniforms all the time back on Earth. Think of this like a uniform that we wore back in Santa Monica. That's it. Now get a seat," Raiden told him and got into row seat.

Team RWBY was there and Derrick leapt over from their table over to his team's table. He grumbled something about being bathed and having to wear a red bow on his neck like a bow tie. Suddenly Ms. Pineda entered the classroom wearing a white blouse, a brown long skirt that reached her ankles, black heels, and a silver cross necklace around her neck. However she had an even brighter look on her face as she looked at her class with a smile.

"Buenos dias, class. Welcome back to Cultural Studies. Now today, you're wondering why I'm so happy today since I'm usually boring right?" The students replied with no's and you're never boring in response to her joke. "Well, my husband has returned alive safely and our marriage vows are now being renewed." The students congratulated their teacher on being reunited with her husband.

Raiden instantly took out his pad and turned it on for some note taking. 'Well, this'll be useful. We need to know about the culture of this world. I don't want to end up offending someone and get my skin peeled off or something.'

Alex just yawned and placed his head down on the table and sighed. "I'll catch up."

"Besides that bit of news, we're going to be talking about the most important aspect that can be a problem for Faunus and humans which is heat season." A snort from Cardin caused Ms. Pineda to look at the first year leader. "Mr. Winchester, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Cardin rested his feet on the desk before crossing his arms behind his neck. "Yeah. I think its ridiculous that we have to study about these animals instead of learning about something important." Cardin commented loudly only to have the leg of his chair shot out literally and fell to the floor on his back.

"Mr. Winchester, if you're done with your idiotic comments, then please sit back down in a chair please. I hate to have to reprimand you with this silver .357 Revolver that is crafted by the Tejanos, my group and culture." Ms. Pineda replied, her revolver's barrel smoking as she held it up, pointed in the air. Cardin looked at her palely as he fixed his chair and sat back down with his mouth shut. Angelica holstered her pistol before turning back to the rest of the class. "Aside from this mishap, please follow me on page 79 on your textbooks and we'll begin on the topic of Faunus Heat Season."

Alex was confused when he heard Ms. Pineda say those words about the Faunus. "What's heat season?" He muttered to himself. He pulled out his textbook and flipped to the designated page and looked at it. "Faunus Hear Season..." He began. "Thanks to their animal traits... Faunus will enter a small stage every year that makes them want to... Pursue a mate... What?!" He exclaimed as he reeled away from the textbook.

Rick had a large blush on his face when he read it himself as well as Raiden who just widened his eyes in surprise. Derrick almost fainted from that but just laid on his stomach trying to remain calm.

Blake was blushing along with everyone else in the room as they reeled back in embarrassment at this topic. Hard Drive of Team HAKR raised his hand slowly and with a large blush across his face as Ms. Pineda pointed to him to ask his question.

"Is this um really on the uh need to know basis for uh today?" Hard Drive ask to which Ms. Pineda nodded as a yes.

"Of course, Mr. Pidel. However its not that bad. Besides the Second Years did this without any trouble. Although I may have requested that my eldest son and his girlfriend to graduate faster so that can make me a grandmother soon." Angelica added at the end, not really doing anything for the embarrassed first years.

Raiden just gulped at Ms. Pineda. He was already regretting his words of Alex saying earlier "It's going to be fine. Don't worry about it." He facepalmed his face lightly but a soft slap was heard. "Why did I even say that?"

Alex skimmed a little more through the book. He was having a major nosebleed right now and covered his nose when he came across one thing. Rick looked at the one particular thing that made the Sniper so embarrassed. "It differs for every Faunus that goes into heat. But those that aren't to be truffled with are cat, rabbit, dog and dragon Faunus... They're the most dominant-" He stopped right there and almost had the urge to barf.

One teammate on Hard Drive's team fainted from loss of blood when it blasted out of his nose like a water gun.

"Uh Ms. Pineda. Kyle is unconscious and losing blood fast. Can my team take him to the infirmary please?" Hard Drive requested to which Angelica sighed at.

"Very well, but make it quick. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss how the mating process varies between species of Faunus." Angelica replied, a relieved Team HAKR carrying their fallen teammate out of the room. Rick covered his mouth and rushed to the nearest trashcan to upchuck his lunch into.

Raiden's face was now a very dark red. A small drop of blood came out of his nose and he quickly covered it.

Alex was just hyperventilating as he tried to calm himself down from what he as Rock just briefly read. "Mating?! Why don't you just call this constant banging to the person you wanna bang?!" He protested back.

Rick just continued to girl his guys out into the trash can while Derrick covered his ears with his paws.

"Oh my Monty. Why did it have to be this topic?" Jaune asked in dismay, both him and Pyrrha blushing furiously as they read each page of the chapter. The only person who wasn't blushing was Ruby, only because she had no cool what was going on.

"Whats going on? Yang, what does copopulating mean?" Ruby asked innocently as Yang suddenly found herself in a bad situation. She didn't want her baby sister to be corrupted this early so she pulled out the old "you'll get it when you're older" trick. Then there was Miguel who wasn't blushing at all since he understand some of the things his mother would do.

Alex continued reading more about the mating of Faunus. Each page he turned, his face grew more dark. "This is more intense than the Fairy Tail mangas." He then flipped over to a certain part of the text and that's when he lost it. He grabbed his hair and pulled on it as he screamed. "Why do you Faunus want to bang in certain ways?! It says that dragon Faunus want it to be intense to make sure they don't start hurting their mate!" He exclaimed to the entire class.

A couple of students ended up passing out with massive nosebleeds while some of the females blushed tomato red. Aria the Dragoness was red faced from the embarrassment that it was her race Alex shouted about. After seeing a couple of her students being carried off to the infirmary by their teammates, Ms. Pineda called it quits for the topic and decided to let them go early in the end.

"Good grief, class. Its just the circle of life. What were you expecting? A stork coming in with a bundle of joy? Its real life so grow up." Angelica snarked at her students before releasing them from her class. she pulled out her scroll and requested for janitors to clean up the blood and vomit all over her room.

Raiden quickly grabbed his brother by the collar and dragged him out of the room quickly. He did the same to Rick who was passed out on the ground after hearing Alex shouting out about dragon Faunus.

Derrick was about to accompany them until Weiss grabbed him by his scruff and held him in his arms. "You're not going anywhere."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Derrick muttered back at her.

Alex just had blood coming out of his nose and was dizzy from all the information they just learned in those moments. He then saw Aria walking out of the classroom and glared at him. Her eyes glowed brightly as she glared angrily at him. "I'm sorry..." Alex droned out as he was dragged along.

Team GRVL walked past the classroom just as Ms. Pineda released the students. After seeing at least a fourth of the class being carried out while the other three-fourths were suffering from nosebleeds, they shook their heads in amusements at the scene. They had taken the same class earlier and while there was a lot of blushing, there were no students passing out or anyone getting nosebleeds.

"Wow. Looks like the first years are still too young to get over the nosebleed issue." Randi comments as Team MIGL had to carry Gary Davidson out of the classroom and walked right past the second year team.

"Tell me about it. At least Team JNPR doesn't have to carry any of their teammates out." Greg replied as a heavily blushing Team JNPR walked by.

Alex just slightly glared at Team GRVL but felt nauseous. He lifted a hand up but it was shaky. "Easy for you to say... But you'd be careful around your girl... She can get pretty rough if you give her the chance..."

Raiden slapped the back of his head before grabbing the collar again. Alex shouted at his brother for that. "You wanna end up like Derrick or worse? Shut up then."

Velvet blushed furiously at this comment while Greg simply shook his head at Alex.

"At least I have a girlfriend, dude. So you have no right to speak wrongly about her, gringo." Greg replied as his team walked towards the library to study for one of their classes. To him, while the comment was slightly inappropriate, it wasn't as terrible as Derrick's comment. As long as Velvet wasn't hurt in any way, then he wouldn't have to "reprimand" Alex.

Derrick just sighed as he was being held by Weiss. She didn't loosen her grip on him at all. She just held onto him. "Do any of you guys even know how to take care of a cat? Anyone? Anyone?"

"Well I am teaching them how to so yes. They will know how to take care of you." Randi replied as she picked up Derrick by the scruff of his neck and raised him up to her face level. "By the way, since you are my temporary familiar, you get to assist me in some of my witchcraft practices. And if you even think about clawing me, the vet will neuter you." Randi warned him as he lowered his paws back down.

Derrick ran behind Weiss' legs and hissed at the Witch. His hair stood up and his glared at her. "What am I to you? Some kind of lab experiment that you can dissect and them put back together at the molecular level? What kind of people are you?!"

"Actually, in this case, a witch's familiar is not the lab rat but the assistant like a lab technician. Basically you're going to be observing me while handing me some ingredients. Besides, animal cruelty is illegal here anyway." Randi sighed, shaking her head at the overreaction. Derrick still didn't believe her until Weiss picked him up and stepped towards Randi.

"How about I come with Derrick as well to make sure he's okay? That way he won't be in any trouble." Weiss suggested nicely, still trying to be friends with the PMC heiress. Randi thought about before reluctantly agreeing to it.

"Very well then. However what happens in the practice room stays in the practice room."

Derrick lowered his head in defeat and meowed softly to himself. "I'm gonna die. And I never thought I'd go in the form of a cat. What's next? We find out something else about Raiden and Alex? Or that Leland's explosive might destroy half of the school? I don't even care anymore."

"Oh relax. You're starting to act like my mom's cat, Felix. Be more optimistic in your life." Randi replied as she and Weiss walked down the hallway to Randi's secret practice room.

Derrick just remained silent as Weiss carried him in her arms. He knew he should apologize to Randi, but he refused to show weakness to her. He had to remain strong. For now, he'll just obey her commands until then. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it," He muttered.

**That was Part Two of Chapter Three. I'm making it three parts so we can give it time to settle in. Unfortunately there isn't as many review as mentor and I were hoping for. Seriously, guys. We need more reviews to be able to make this an enjoyable experience. Send messages to your friends and fellow fanfic readers and have them read and review this story. Marinerecon out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Three Part Three: Witchcraft, Battleloggers, and Jaune's Dilemma **

Randi's Practice Room…

"Okay. You know how I said that what happens in my practice room stays in the practice room? Well this is one of the things why." Randi explained to a surprised Weiss and Derrick as she crawled on all four of her paws before transforming back into her normal self. She had transformed herself into a black green eyed cat moments ago as an introduction to her decent sized witchcraft practices room. She had all the classical things of a witch minus the cobwebs, skeletons, bats and all the creepy stereotypical stuff. It was a blue walled library really with a large fireplace for the cauldron and an alchemist table along with a kitchen filled with various ingredients.

"Wow. I thought it would be creepy and devilish in here. Instead its actually quite homely." Weiss confessed as Derrick jumped out of her arms and explored around the room. Randi snorted at this and threw her hand back as a sign of unimportance.

"Oh please, Weiss. That is all stereotypical films of Mollywood. Its actually quite opposite in reality."

Derrick explored around the room. He felt rather at home and comfortable inside Randi's room. In response, he let out a long whistle. "I'll say, this is pretty cozy. Reminds me of my Mom's library back in Paris. I would always read the books that she has in here. Fantasy. Adventure. Biographies. You name it. It's only the color was a soft brown. And no cauldron in the middle."

He then looked at a certain book inside a bookshelf and narrowed his eyes. It had the image of a dragon in mid flight breathing fire. "You don't mind if I take a look at this?" Derrick asked Randi.

Randi looked up as Derrick began to pull out the book from the shelf. Her eyes widened upon recognizing the title of the book.

"Derrick! Don't open that book! Thats the book of-!" Randi was cut off when Derrick screeched like a cat as he jumped back in fright, avoiding the jet of fire that shot out in a short burst. Randi quickly grabbed the book and slammed it shut before the cat sized dragon could escape from it. "Dragons..."

He laid on his back and was panting hard at what just happened. The scent of singed hair was prevalent. "What the hell was that?! Who keeps books like that?! It's gonna kill somebody one day! And that might be me!"

"Which is why I buy them in the first place! So no one can get messed up by these books! Only a true witch can open these and read them safely without anything coming to life. Fortunately I fall under the category of true witch." Randi explained as she dusted off the cover before returning it to the shelf. The witch turned to Weiss and pointed out a couch to sit on. The heiress sat down as Randi pulled out a book stand and pulled out a large leather-bound book from the same satchel she bashed Derrick's face with in the fight. She opened the book to a certain page and sat it on the book stand.

"Okay so which one of you actually doubts I'm a witch? Come on. No one will get hurt." Randi asked, Weiss and Derrick looking at each other in curiosity. Weiss raised her hand fidgeting as Randi smiled at her. "Okay, Weiss. I can understand your uncertainty. In fact, when Batista first met me when we were in junior combat school, he was in disbelief until I showed him a magic trick. I was a big one and I thought he would hate me, but instead he thought I was awesome and is still by my side to this day."

Derrick sighed at her as he laid down on his stomach on the couch. He almost got burned to death or worse, eaten by a dragon. He then just let out a small mewl and buried his face into the cushion. "I'm gonna die before I even get out of this form. You might as well kill me already to get it over with."

"Oh, Derrick. For once in your life, act positively. Besides for all we know this could be a dream or an elaborate illusion." Weiss replied, waving her hand around. Randi frowned at this before getting an idea as she waved her hand in a spell casting motion in the air.

"Weighiofico Magnifico!" Randi chanted, firing a spelling at Weiss. Suddenly a cloud of gray smoke covered Weiss and a sound of stretching clothing could be heard as well as shocked gasps from Weiss. The smoke cleared, revealing a shock Weiss about a hundred and fifty pounds heavier. She looked at her massive belly that sat in her lap before Randi snapped her fingers and reverted Weiss back to normal. "Yeah. I found that one out when I practiced it on myself at home one day when I just finished Sanctum Academy along with Batista. It was actually quite interesting to be in the shoes of a fat girl. Makes you look at things in a new perspective."

Weiss was blushing hard when Randi did that spell on her. It was just so sudden to her. She never thought she'd get that fat. She covered her face in shame from that. "I-I felt hideous!" She whimpered.

"You didn't look ugly or hideous, Weiss. You till looked the same to me," Derrick commented. 'What the heck did I just say?!'

Randi just simply shrugged as she struggled to keep a grin hidden. She was known to play matchmaker once in a while with her team and she could easily tell that Derrick and Weiss would make an interesting couple.

"Weiss, relax. There is no shame in being fat. In fact, I have a couple of friends at home who are that way and they seem happy. So don't worry." Randi replied turning to a different page in her book as she began to look up some spells to use.

Weiss tried her best to keep the ripped clothing of hers on her since it got loose. She glared at Derrick who was indeed staring. "What are you looking at?" She reprimanded.

The cat just looked away. If he could, he was sporting a large blush on his face. "I wasn't looking at anything, madam." He then remembered about the book that almost killed him. "I know you won't even listen to me. But I remember something. Alex is a huge fan of dragons. He's always drawing them and reading books about them. If you're willing, for him, if you could tell him a thing or two about that book. Just make sure it doesn't kill him."

"Well telling him about is okay, but I have to be the one to open the book. The dragon pops out and attacks you if you're not a witch or wizard. Last time someone opened this...well you saw what had happened." Randi replied, her eyes brightening once she found the spell she wanted. She pointed at Weiss and mumbled the words, causing the heiress's clothes to mend themselves.

Weiss sighed in relief and let go of her now repaired clothing. She leaned back into the couch and sighed in content. "My teammates will be wondering why I have ripped clothing."

Derrick just nodded at Randi for giving Alex the chance. "Thanks... That means a lot to me... A lot more for Raiden... And yet here I am... As a cat... Why listen to me?"

"Because you were being polite for once and not calling me a bitch. You see, when you ask nicely and treat people with respect, it will take you to places you have never imagined before. And as for the cat thing, I kind of wanted to do that for a long time just to see if it works on others. That and the fact you have been extremely rude to me." Randi explained as she pulled a classical black witches hat off of the table nearby. It match perfectly with her black and white dress with the skirt and shoes. Weiss and Derrick raised eyebrows at this style while Randi ignored the looks and started searching for ingredients from the ingredient closet.

Derrick just stretched in his spot and yawned. "Peu Importe. Tant que je vais rester en vie dans ce formulaire, pourrait tout aussi bien être gentil. Je déteste ça, mais ce est gérable. Mais pourquoi moi d'abord d'être un chat? Même si vous avez une bonne raison pour laquelle," (Whatever. As long as I'm gonna stay alive in this form, might as well be nice. I hate it, but it's manageable. But why me first to be a cat? Even though you had good reason why) He said and laid on his back. "Tell me what you need and I'll get it."

"Oh I almost forgot why I had you two here! Derrick, hop onto my shoulder so I can show where things are." Randi requested, the Ghost-turned-cat doing so and rested on her shoulder like a parrot would. "Okay. This bottom shelf right here is where the spices can be found, both common and rare ones. The next shelf has jars of certain ingredients like canned fruits and vegetables, sort of like a pantry really. Up here is where I keep my Dust which is a required ingredient with all potions. Don't ask why, but its just like that. Finally on the very top shelf is where I keep my antidotes in case of emergencies along a fire blanket as well. Also the fire extinguisher can be found under the table by the left front table leg."

Derrick just nodded at her as he took in a close look at each shelf and made note of what they contained. "Spices... Fruits and veggies... Dust... Antidotes... Extinguisher... I think I got it." But Derrick was just wondering how easily the Witch was trusting him. Even after all the the insults he threw at her and Velvet. Even Greg and Leland. He let out a saddened sigh.

Randi noticed this and looked at him. "You okay? You seem off."

"Hey... I'm just wondering why you're trusting me with all of this... I called you names... And yet you're doing this... Because I also want to trust you..."

"Well because you don't have much of a choice since you're a cat. And I know you don't want to do anything awful especially since you're in the most dangerous place at Beacon Academy. Last time I made a mistake at the house, it took at least a full year to remove the scorch marks from the ceiling." Randi replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly in remembrance of that accident. Besides she didn't know that mixing chili spice with red Dust would cause a beam of fire.

Derrick couldn't help but laugh softly at that. "You call that bad? Back home, I almost burnt down the GIGN Headquarters because Amancio let me use a lighter to light his ciggarette. I'm glad we got out in time because it was near some explosives. It was his fault and I was a kid. Dad almost court marshaled him. It was funny." He then let out a sad sigh when he remembered harsh memories. "But that all changed one day..."

"What happened? Did your parents got divorced?" Randi inquired as she started to mix ingredients she pulled from the shelves into a small mortar and pestle and began to crush the ingredients together.

Derrick looked behind him to see Weiss doing her own things like memorizing the types of Dust and their effects. He let out a sigh. "Promise not to tell anybody? I'd really appreciate that," He asked rather meekly. He can't believe he was doing this. But he needed to get it off his chest.

"Sure, but maybe Weiss should be included. After all, she is taking care of you for now." Randi suggested, raising her leg and placing a small and delicate kick against Weiss's leg to grab her attention. Weiss looked up with a small glare, but Randi glared back and motioned her to listen to Derrick.

Derrick was silent for a moment. Wanting to be comfortable while telling, he crawled off Randi's shoulder and onto the countertop. He sat down and lowered his head in silence before lifting it up. "Thirteen years ago... It just happened so suddenly. I... I went to go greet my Mère a good morning... But when I entered her room... She was dead..." This made the two gasp at him from the revelation he told them. He sniffed a little before continuing. "I would soon learn that she died from cancer... But back then... I didn't knew. When I would have troubles at my school, I had no mother to turn to for comfort. My Père did his best to help me. But it didn't matter... All I knew was that's Mère was dead." Derrick lowered his head in shame. "Me and my Père moved the America since his brother needed help in training some army grunts in boot camp. But after three years of living there, disaster struck. ODIN, a space defense platform, attacked us after it was hijacked by Federation forces. They were the enemy me and my friends fought for so long. And in the first few months of heavy fighting, my Père... He was shot to death right in front of me... I... I..." Derrick just bursted out bawling as he covered his eyes trying in vain to keep his tears in. "Everyone in my famille was dead... I was alone..." He choked out. "Alone for a year... Surviving on my own..."

Derrick just turned his back to them ashamed of himself. His story. His life... His turning. "That's why I'm so bitter. I never had a mother helping me grow."

"Oh my... I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know about that." Weiss started to apologize, bumming into Randi's back, causing the second year witch to drop a small vial of Dust. The vial went off in a poof of an explosion, covering Randi in soot but otherwise no injury or harm.

Derrick sighed as he crawled away from them and curled up into a ball near the edge. "Quel est le point? Vous avez probablement jamais rien connu comme je ai. Je suis juste le seul. Personne pour se rapportent à. Et les filles toujours se moquaient de moi à l'école. Ce est pourquoi ... Pourquoi je agis comme je le fais." (What's the point? You probably never experienced anything like I have. I'm just alone in this. No one to relate to. And girls always made fun of me back in school. That's why... Why I act like I do.)

Weiss suddenly pick up Derrick and pulled him into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Truly we had no idea."

Derrick only widened his eyes at Weiss as his eyes shimmered with tears. Soon, he began cry into her arms as he started letting out years of built up rage and sorrow. He held Weiss tightly despite his cat form and never let go of her.

While this was happening, Randi listened as she began wiping the soot off of herself. Fortunately it wasn't too big of an explosion so Randi didn't have much to clean up.

Derrick continued to cry for a long time. The soft gentle hug Weiss was giving him let him being his tears out more easily. He whimpered quietly in French and hiccuped once in awhile. Soon, he was conked out from all the crying and was asleep in the heiress's arms.

Elsewhere...

**(Recommended Music: BFBC 2 Vietnam - Operation Hastings Trailer Theme)**

The scene was in Shanghai as PLA and USMC forces clashed for control over the city. The fighting wore down each side as they struggled for the domination of the city. On one building there was a PLA Recon Class picking off Marines left and right with his sniper rifle. However he failed to notice a large looming shadow cover him as the sound of blades cutting through the air got closer.

"Did someone order a stack of mancakes?" Greg joked to the general lobby as he landed a chopper on top of a PLA player before taking off again to squish some more hostiles. He heard the player say thank you jokingly as he looked for the next order. Greg was playing Battlefield 4 on his gaming computer along with Batista and Orion. They were calling themselves the Battleloggers and posted videos of their gameplay on the Internet. Currently they were doing a skit called Leatherneck's House of Mancakes in which they act like a diner crew making "Mancakes" by squishing hostile players with a helicopter.

"Okay. Ticket # 32. One Veggie Omelet for GhostlyPlayer1." Orion announced rapidly to Greg who was flying the helicopter.

"Got it. Ticket # 32! Ticket # 32! Where are you, 32!?" Greg called out on the general trap to which he got a reply from instantly.

"Did you say # 32? Hey, thats my number!" A voice replied that Greg instantly recognized and grinned.

"Okay you ordered the veggie omelet right?"

"No. I didn't order an omelet and certainly not a veggie one."

"Well here. Have some Mancakes then, Raiden." Greg replied before squishing RADR's Leader's player character with the chopper.

Raiden fumed as he gripped at his hair at the frustration of being squashed by Greg from his helicopter. He let out a long groan and sighed. "I hate this. Stop squishing me!" He shouted as he respawned.

"Get away! Get away!" Alex shouted as he ran away from the helicopter bound to squishing him.

"One stack of Mancakes hot and ready for Incognito, Ticket # 33!" Batista cried out, earning a reply from a English voice.

"That would be me. Does it have butter?"

"Of course it does. Why else would it be hot and ready then?" Greg replied starting to bear down on this player.

"Obviously. You can't have mancakes without the butter." Incognito replied before Greg squashed him and Alex with a helicopter. "Thank you!"

Alex almost threw his controller away and almost punched the screen from that. "What the hell?! How is that?! I fucking hate this!" He shouted from that.

"I got them!" Rick shouted. He ran out with a rocket launcher on his shoulder and got a lock on one of them. "Firing!" He screamed and fired a rocket.

"Ah shit! Incoming Stinger! Popping flares!" Greg replied as he pushed the flare button which confused the Stinger into passing by them. Orion fired the side minigun, tearing up Rick's PLA Engineer to shreds. Greg noticed that Alex and Raiden were approaching them in an enemy attack chopper up front. "Oh Shit! Enemy chopper ahead!"

"What do you mean enemy chop- Gahahahahah!" Leland's avatar, a USMC Engineer Class, was cut off violently when Raiden opened fire and bullets pierced the window of the front of the USMC Helicopter.

"Ah shit! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm... No way..." Greg commented, his USMC Recon Class character widening his eyes at the sight of one of the Colonel One-Hundred's parachuting onto the front of the hostile helicopter and planting C4 on it. He jumped away and clinged to Greg's front window as he triggered the C4, destroying Raiden and Alex's attack chopper.

"Hey. Got for one more?" The rough voice of Colonel 100 asked to which Greg slowly nodded yes to.

"Holy! What the hell was that?! That guy came outta nowhere! How was that even possible?!" Raiden shouted before respawning inside a garage.

Alex respawned on a rooftop back in his PLA Scout Class and set up on the edge. "I have no idea. It's like the guy had an Exo but he didn't."

"Where are we going, Marine?" Colonel 100 asked to which Greg shrugged. Leland Squad Spawned on the others in the chopper, manning the other minigun on the other side of the chopper.

"No idea, sir. However we need to repair it since its been damaged by the attack chopper. Oh crap. We're at 25% repair level!" Greg replied, looking for a spot to set the chopper down to allow Orion and Batista to repair it with the blow torches otherwise known as the repair tool.

"Hey, Greg. The general chat went silent and so did the team chat. It's like we're bein' muted or somethin'. Aye don't know what though." Leland informed his Team Leader, causing the Colonel 100 to think about it as Greg turned to replied to Batista. That's when the Colonel spotted the jet screaming at them.

"Bail now! Kamikaze Jet inbound!" The Colonel shouted as Orion and Leland jumped out of the chopper. The Colonel shoved Greg out the pilot door before bailing himself. The jet slammed into the helicopter, both vehicles destroying each other as the squad floated down with parachutes.

"Ah man. I just made the payment for that bird." Greg moaned as he landed on his feet with the rest of his squad. The parachutes disappeared and the squad started to look around for the capture point.

Rick groaned in regret as he respawned from the failed Kamikaze attack. He leaned back in his seat and covered his face in embarrassment. "I thought that was going to work," He mumbled lightly.

"Don't always do suicide attacks, man. You're gonna make us lose," Raiden replied before he made his character hide behind a pillar in the shadows from a capture point.

The USMC squad rushed down the streets as they regained contact with their fellow friendly players AKA the blueberries due to the blue dot they make on the minimap in the corner of the screen. One of them offered them a stolen PLA Jeep with the four hopped in and rushed to the capture point near the center of the map. There was the tallest skyscraper in the entire map and they were going to take it.

Alex managed to wave to a helicopter Rick managed to obtain and was now flying in it as they flew towards the skyscraper where the objective was. "Alright. Set me off near the skyscraper near the objective. I can pick them off. Raiden is also asking for pick up near the river so he'll need transport to get there since a jeep ran him over."

"Rog. I hear you." Rick flew near the looming tower and set Alex down near it. "Happy hunting. I'll come back with more help in a moment."

"Stop the car! Orion, you stick with the Colonel! Batista, you're with me on the quad bike!" Greg ordered as he and Leland jumped out of the jeep and climbed into the quad with Batista on the rear of the quad. They zoomed off and discovered the lobby area of the tower practically unguarded. Leland slapped some C4 on the two support columns before he and Greg drived into an elevator and waited her the time to pass as they traveled up on the quad bike. After a few minutes the elevator dinged and Batista triggered the C4 just as Greg shot out of the elevator. PLA players were rushing out of the high tower as the building slowly started to collapse on itself. Greg and Batista drove out a window and towards the water, cheering although unaware of the helicopter Rick was in as they shouted.

"LEVELUTION! WOOHOO!" The two cried out as they slammed into Rick's chopper on the ATV, the chopper exploding while Greg and Leland were thrown into the water below after they fell from the ATV.

"Damn it! Goddamn it!" Rick shouted before cursing loudly in Korean.

Alex was having a good day as he was picking off marines left and right once again. He was having his own turkey shoot of some sort as he racked up on the kills. "And stay down!" He shouted as one of them fell off the building of the capture point and landed on the ground hard.

"Enemy sniper spotted." A Marine spotted as Greg landed next to him. The Marine looked at Greg and pointed out to him. Greg picked up his M82 sniper rifle and fired a round at Alex. The round splattered Alex's PLA Recon skull as the body plummeted to the streets below.

"Recon Class Eliminate +100. Kill Streak Ended +50." The XP titles appeared on Greg's HUD as he moved on to the capture point with the rest of his squad and fellow Marines.

Alex just glared at the screen as he went back to the class selection screen. He just gave a double bird at the screen before going back in. "I need pick up. We need all the men we need to defend the point," Alex told his fellow teammates getting a loud cheer.

"Charge the point! Drive the PLA out of the city! Liberate the oppressed people of Shanghai!" A Marine cried out, holding a US Flag in his hands as multiple players charged at the point. LAVs, M1A2 Abrams MBTs, Jeeps, and Quad Bikes moved towards the objective alongside the Marines on foot as they all started to fire at the PLA position. Jets flew overhead, strafing and bombing PLA positions since the USMC had claimed air superiority over the skies of Shanghai. Helicopters, both AH-1Z Viper Attack Helicopters and Kiowa Warrior Transport Helicopters, provided support and troops to the USMC making their offensive for the final position.

"For the people's glorious republic!" A PLA shouted proudly as he thrusted his gun into the air. Soldiers of the PLA shouted loudly and proudly behind that one soldier and went into their defensive positions. Armed with rocket launchers, machine guns, snipers, and booby traps ready for them. They won't go down without a fight for this is their home soil.

"ATTACK!" "KILL THEM ALL!" "FOR THE RED, WHITE, AND MOTHERFUCKING BLUE!" Various shouts off erupted from the Marines as Abrams and LAVs opened up on the PLA positions at the capture point. The Marines let loose with Sniper Rifles, DMRs, ARs, Carbines, LMGs, and PDWs as they started to overwhelm the PLA. The lead Marine was shot down by enemy fire, but Greg grabbed the flag and carried it in his place. The PLA began taking heavy casualties as they were forced back by the Marines. Greg rushed up and planted the flag in place of the PLA banner. Suddenly the screen went dark for a moment before lighting up to reveal a VICTORY FOR US FORCES on the USMC players screen and a MATCH LOST on the PLA players screen.

**(End Music Here)**

Alex just narrowed his eyes and once again gave the screen another double bird. "I hate all of you," He muttered to them.

Raiden sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I never played that hard since that championship back in Santa Monica. I hate this. Battlefield is too much."

"Battlefield is the shit, dudes and chicks!" Greg commented in his headset, earning cheering from the various members of the Battleloggers Clan. Everyone on it did a good job today and they managed to finish the first Battleloggers Episode, titled Leatherneck's House of Mancakes.

Rick sighed sadly to himself and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. "That was too intense. But I think I had enough for one day." But he then remembered something and groaned. "Derrick, where the hell have you gone?" Not wanting to stand up, the Korean took out a fly drone and set it on the table. "Find Derrick, little guy," He said as he turned it on.

Outside...

Batista was walking with Greg and Orion cheering about their latest victory against a local rival clan. They planned to celebrate at a local coffeeshop that the rest of the Battleloggers Clan hangs out at. They were unaware, however, of the fly drone zooming overhead.

Rick was looking through the eyes of his nimble little drone, zipping from one point to another quickly. He took a quick look at Greg and his friends chatting happily and joking around. At first he felt like some mischief, but in the end knew he was gonna get his ass kicking into last year. "Geudeul-i naleul-ieossda chaj-eul gyeong-u juggessgun. Danji jungsim-e seoseo nom-eul chaj-eul su issseubnida. Geu hadeu eobs-eul geobnida." (I'm gonna die if they find out it was me. Just stay focused and find the bastard. Shouldn't be that hard.)

Not wanting to stay any longer, Rick flew the drone away from them and looked around. "Where could you have gone?"

At Randi's Practice Room...

"Well this is awkward...Um, Weiss. Could you leave for the night please? I'll make sure that Derrick gets back to your dorm before you guys go to bed." Randi requested, the Schnee Heiress nodding slowly out of shock before turning around and walked out of the room. Derrick was covering his mouth with his paws to hide his laughter as Randi glared at him while trying to get her now fat body unstuck from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sh-Shut up, Derrick! Its that stupid Archne's fault that my Semblance is screwed up!" Randi replied red faced as she tried squirming out of the doorway, but to no avail. Derrick bursted out laughing and started rolling on his back, Randi crossing her thick arms over her massive belly in frustration at her predicament. She reached into her shirt and pulled out her scroll and started to text her teammates for help.

Derrick soon recovered from his laughing session. Tears were streaming down from his eyes soaking into his fur. He was laying on his side on the floor holding his belly. "Oh, it hurts," He snickered. This just made Randi glare at him more. The French-Welsh cat then got up on his feet and looked at her. "Well, I know this is really awkward. But don't you have like a spell or something that can get you outta this, Sorcière?" (Witch?) Derrick asked her curiously. "Because you can get out of there in a cinch if you could."

"Unfortunately, if it involves my Semblance then spells won't do anything except make it worse." Randi replied, finishing her text to her teammates and sending it to them.

Outside, Greg and Leland got a text message from Randi on their scrolls at the exact same time. Taking a glance at it, the two second years sighed as they started to head towards Randi's practice room.

"Orion, we have to help our teammates out so we catch some other time with the others." Greg explained before the two rushed off to their teammate's aid. Velvet promptly joined them after rushing out of the dorm building and the trio rushed to the practice room.

Derrick just laid on his back looking at the ceiling of the room. He let out a long sigh before he felt something strange. He got onto his feet and started wheezing heavily. "You okay there?" Randi asked him.

"What... Does it look like to you?!" Derrick shot back. He continued wheezing heavily and soon, he hacked out a hair ball from his throat. "Fuck, ce est tout simplement dégoûtant!" (Fuck, that's just plain disgusting!) He reprimanded and stepped away from the little ball on the floor.

"Then don't be licking yourself clean. Thats why I bought a special brush so you won't have to worry about getting hairballs." Randi replied as her teammates stepped into the room. Instead of having looks of shock like Weiss or laughing like Derrick, the trio simply took a deep breath and sighed.

"Why do you have to be in a doorway when your Semblance goes haywire? Why?" Greg sighed before starting to examine Randi's predicament. She was wedged in because of her now thickened hips so no way could they pull or push her out. "Looks like we have to wait it out instead guys. Sorry, Randi, but you're wedged in there good."

Randi sighed in disappointment while Velvet cleaned up the hairball and threw it in the trash. Unknown to anyone in the room, Rick's fly drone was recording the entire event on tape and live.

Rick's eyes went wide when he saw what was going on inside the room. He had to cover his eyes and mouth before her could start screaming. "What. The hell. Am I seeing?" He quickly landed the drone on a bookshelf and turned it off. He groaned in agony to himself and rubbed his forehead. "I better forget what I saw there."

"So I'm stuck here for a while. Great." Randi sighed while drumming her fingers against the door frame. Leland sat in the chair nearby as Greg and Velvet took claim to the couch. Randi just watched them before trying again to get unstuck. Of course, she couldn't budge through so she just stood there with her arms folded on her chest and sighed.

Derrick just yawned a bit and walked towards a countertop. He jumped up to said counter and curled himself up into a ball. He sighed a bit and closed his eyes wanting to take a nap. "So, how long will it be?" He asked.

"Most likely an hour. Two at the most. Sometimes when it happens its just a few minutes like if she has been using' her Aura recently. However if her Aura is strained like in today's match, then it will take longer than expected." Leland explained as he got up and decided to help out Randi. He pulled out a crowbar from a nearby closet and carefully wedged it between Randi and the door frame. He started to carefully pry Randi away while the witch pushed against it as well. Suddenly Batista pried harder and a loud pop startled everyone as Randi popped out of the door frame and Batista helped her remain upright.

Derrick just nodded at him and curled up even more. "Well, the good thing is she's out. I bet that she was getting uncomfortable in there. Good thing you're her peti ami," (boyfriend) Derrick commented. "But look at me. Before I'm cat, mind you. Who would like to be with me?"

"Besides other female cats?" Greg joked, earning a few snickers from his teammates and a sarcastic remark from Derrick. "I don't know really. I know Coco thought you were interesting until she saw you make Velvet cry which, by the way, I will fight you when you return to normal because no one makes Velvet cry without facing my wrath. Also Weiss is a possibility."

Derrick paled a bit at Greg for a fight against him but nodded. "Then let me be in my Exo when I fight you. I feel like you'll beat me in one punch without it. And Weiss? Yeah right. Why would a rich Queen like her go for a lowly guy like me?"

"I don't know...I think if you wait until she's eighteen then you could start dating her. You two would make a cute couple." Randi smiled, putting her chubby hands together and raised her left leg behind her in a pose of thinking about cute things.

Derrick rolled his eyes and sighed. He stretched in his spot and relaxed himself. "Nah, I don't think we could. I mean, she comes from a rich family, I come from a military family. Not a good fit."

"Oh you're just like Felix! Be more positive about things!" Randi started to scold Derrick to which the Ghost turned cat retorted to.

"Hey! Better to be a realist than a naive witch like you, butterball." Derrick retorted, adding fuel to the full out argument. It was a strange sight to witness. A beautiful yet fat witch arguing with a talking French cat was something that wasn't very common in Remnant. However it was just an average day for Team GRVL.

"I'm just this weird talking French-Welsh cat that can happen to talk both French and Welsh. Nothing strange with that. But I'm being real here. Military families aren't the best all the time. Only you know my story, Randi. And I prefer you don't tell anyone else," Derrick shot back to her and laid back down.

"I know about that! I wish you would think more positively when I'm around here. Do you know how many times Felix would say 'Oh you're too naive' or 'Think realistically, Randifred Bernadette Jackson'? That was for fourteen years straight! So turn that frown upside down, Derrick!" Randi shouted in return, waving her chunky arms around in anger like a anime character.

"And I'm proven to be right, Mistress Jackson. Or should I call you butterball like your new friend here instead?" A talking orange cat entered through the window nearby and insulted Randi, causing the witch the seeth in anger.

"Hey! No one asked for your input, Garfield." Greg retorted as Felix stuck up his nose and walked over to Derrick.

Derrick seemed to be aggravated by the new arrival as he stepped back. "And who the hell you're supposed to be? The welcome committee for people turning into cats? Or just some jerk that no one likes?"

"Hmph. Is this how you greet a fellow cat all ways? I am Felix, Mrs. Jackson's familiar and Mistress Jackson's supervisor. And I can assume Randi finally has reached her inner Wicca and has gotten herself a familiar by creating one." Felix replied, sounding like one of those English butlers. However Greg, Velvet, and Leland had to hold back a fattened Randi back from strangling the orange tabby.

"No I have not. He was being a jackass earlier so I punished him by turning him into a cat. He will get his true form back when he finally apologizes and learns to be more optimistic. Now what is it you want, Felix? Did mom decide to get you neutered?" Randi glared at the Jackson Family's cat. It was no secret that she and her father hated the orange cat but couldn't touch him due to him being Mrs. Jackson's familiar.

Derrick just looked at Felix warily and narrowed his eyes. "On dirait que vous deux n'êtes pas sur le bon pied. Ajout moi depuis que je suis comme ça pour être un âne pour elle. Felix est-il? Eh bien, désolé pour mes manières." (Seems like you two aren't on the right foot. Adding me since I am like this for being an ass to her. Felix is it? Well, sorry for my manners.) He cleared his throat and bowed slightly at him. "My name is Derrick La Dacon Chelles Gavrile Sivert Haven. I'm just merely an acquaintance of Randi here, just as she explained."

"Its nice to meet someone who has some more politeness than these ruffians of Team GRVL including Miss Butterball over there." The other team members had to hold back Randi to prevent her from killing the orange cat. "Anyway, Mistress Jackson. Your mother sent me over to Beacon to supervise your current progress and to study more into the loosey excuse you call your Semblance." This time Greg simply walked over and picked up Felix by his scruff. He raised the cat to his eye level and gave him a glare.

"Since you are going to be staying with us 'ruffians', I have a couple of ground rules to lay down. First, never insult my teammates and I again. Second, when we get up, you get up as well. And third, you pull your own weight around here. Don't expect us to carry yo like how Weiss carries Derrick. Now go find someone else to bother." Greg warned the cat before walking over to the door and kicked the tabby out of the room. Though it was more like dropping him on his rump in the hall and closing the door shut. Greg sat back down next to Velvet while Randi sat in a large sofa lounge chair nearby, most likely for her to sit when her Semblance goes haywire as usual.

"You went all fancy there for a moment. That's not like you, Derrick," Greg mentioned as he leaned on his girlfriend. "Would you explain why? All I know is that you act like an asshole to pretty much everybody that aren't your teammates."

Derrick sighed nervously and chuckled to himself. He placed a paw behind his neck and laughed loudly at them. "Just because I talk the way I do doesn't mean I'm always like that. I was born and raised in Paris. I was taught how to act well mannered to people, even though you can hardly believe it. But you have no idea how many times it has saved my life being polite to enemy soldiers."

He then stretched himself and thought about Felix. "I can already say, that Felix cat isn't the best of characters I've met. Agit comme il possède la place et connaît à peine l'un de nous. Eh bien, il sait Randi bien, mais le reste, agit comme se il était le patron de nous. Le baiser." (Acts like he owns the place and barely knows any of us. Well, he knows Randi well, but the rest, acts like he's the boss of us. Fuck him.)

"Welcome to the club then. We all pretty much hate that friggen cat anyway. Though I find it ironic that we're declaring war on Felix the Cat. Then again its just a reference from Earth." Greg commented, pausing look at Randi along with Leland and Velvet as she suddenly reverted back to her normal size slowly. It took a full minute to revert back to normal which included her massive rack. She sighed in relief as she sat down and laid down on the reclining couch.

"Well finally, you're out. I'm glad that happened." Derrick hopped off the counter and went towards the couch Randi was on. He stretched a bit in his spot before jumping up to one of the arm of the couch. "Asides from what has happened and the ass of a cat, is there anything else you might need, madam?" Derrick asked his temporary master.

"Oh. Well I would like some alone time with my teammates and leader so you're free to go back to Weiss now. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Randi replied, Greg opening the door to allow Derrick to leave. The Ghost turned cat did so at once before Greg closed it behind him. Randi sighed immediately before turning to Leland. "I guess you were right about getting to know someone, Leland. You have to understand someone before making a conclusion after all. I'll probably let him off the hook by the end of this week as long as he remains polite and a bit more optimistic."

"That's the spirit, lassie." Leland encouraged as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Meanwhile...

Derrick was walking to the dorms via the rooftops until he came across his own dorms and crawled in using Team RWBY's window. The girls were waiting for him in their pajamas as Weiss closed the window once he was inside.

"Anybody miss me?" He joked to them only for them to either groan or roll their eyes at him. "Thanks for the warm welcome, ladies," Derrick sarcastically replied to them. He then yowled slightly when Weiss picked him up in her arms and sat down on her bed holding him like a little plush toy. "Um, I'm not a toy, you know. I'm still a human... A human in a cat's body."

Weiss just held into him tight yet gentle. Now that she knew of his past life, she understood his pains. She fought back tears of her own and sighed. "Fine." But she went to his ear. "Just, stay with me tonight," She whispered into his ear.

Derrick blushed in his head when he heard Weiss say those words to him. He slight squirmed in his arms from that but soon calmed down when she started to scratch behind his ears resulting in a relaxed purr from him. He nuzzled his head into her hand wanting more of the addictive sensation. Euphoria was a main part of it, feeling pleasure from it.

"Weiss, are you kitten me? It looks like you're getting quite close to our little kitty here," Yang brought up, only to have a pillow thrown into her face from her sister.

"Hey. I have a favor to ask if you, Yang," Derrick asked her as he curled up into a ball in Weiss' lap.

"And that would be?" The blond brawler asked him.

"Stop talking in cat puns before someone gets hurt," Derrick told her with a subtle hiss before resuming purring from the scratching.

Up on the roof...

Jaune Arc sat on the roof looking up at the stars and the shattered moon above in the night sky. Often after a long day of training with his father and studying with his mother, Jaune would always crawl out his window and sit on the roof of his house to look up at the same star-filled sky to reflect on the days events. To him, the night brought him peace and comfort as he would dive deeper into himself and discover what he could do to improve his habits or skills. Currently he was so deep in thought that he failed to hear the door open and close until Pyrrha spoke to him.

"Jaune, what are you doing up here? I was worried about you when you didn't show up to the dorm." Pyrrha inquired, which brought Jaune back to reality and Pyrrha.

"Oh just looking up at the sky really. It helps me reflect on things and events that occur every day." Jaune explained as Pyrrha sat down next to him.

Jaune hesitated for a while before turning to Pyrrha. "Hey, Pyrrha. Can I tell you something and would you keep it a secret?"

Pyrrha looked at him surprised but nodded her. "Sure thing, Jaune. That's what team mates are for." Jaune sighed at this and looked around for anyone else. When it became clear that no one else was nearby, Jaune moved his mouth to speak.

"I feel like I don't belong here. I know that the way my father did it was legal and of no consequence, but I don't think I'm truly belong here at Beacon."

Pyrrha felt rather taken back when she heard Jaune say that to her. She knew that he was full of potential. He fought like a great warrior back in the initiation and even during the sparring. "Jaune, what are you talking about? Of course you do belong here. The First Years love you. You saw them cheering for you. Even those Ghosts gave you their attention. You deserve to be here."

"I know that. Its just that...I never actually been to a combat school before Beacon." Pyrrha looked confused at first, but listened as Jaune continued explaining. "My father trained me constantly on sword fighting and requested to Ozpin that I get enrolled into Beacon Academy. So that's why I feel like I don't belong here. My father used his favor that Ozpin owed him to get me here. Yes, it is true that I always wanted to become a Hunter and a Protector of the people like my ancestors before me but not like this."

Pyrrha just nodded at his story and came closer to him. "Jaune... You do deserve to be here. I know you didn't came here by your standards. But you're lucky to be here. Not many people can get into Beacon."

"Look. My dad wanted me to get sent to Beacon. In fact if he didn't have a favor Ozpin owed him, I would have had to forge transcripts just to get in. If had done that, then what would have made me?" Jaune moaned looking up at the stars as he laid on his back.

Pyrrha was just silent at him for a moment as she looked up to the night sky. She took in a deep breath and nodded. "I see... I guess I'll just leave you alone then..." Pyrrha mumbled back at him. She turned heel and walked towards the door she came through, leaving the Knight alone.

Jaune just sighed as he sat up from his spot. He placed a hand behind his head and ruffled the hair that hung loosely at the back. "I should've said something different to her... I guess I kinda screwed up."

"I think you didn't screw up at all, Jauney boy." Jaune looked up from his spot and saw Cardin standing at the edge of the roof.

"Cardin... I assumed you heard?" Jaune asked.

Cardin nodded, slowly walking towards the blond knight. Jaune glared at Cardin before getting onto his feet. "What do you want, Cardin? Because I'm pretty sure that it isn't a friendly social call."

"Oh, stop assuming that, Jauney Boy. I'm just here because I want to make friends with you. Also, you wouldn't want anyone to know that you came into Beacon because Ozpin owed your dad a favor. Or that you would've forged manuscripts to get in despite your years of training." Cardin got beside Jaune and placed an arm around his shoulders. "But I won't tell anybody if you do favors for me."

Jaune raised an eyebrow before shaking his head slowly. "Look. It was an arrangement between my father and the headmaster. Its actually legal really. Besides, why would anyone believe you after getting beaten by the guy ranked at the bottom of the class? Not to mention you're the biggest bully around here." Jaune could easily remember the times Cardin had activated his shield in a doorway, tripped him in the cafeteria, and even sent him blasting off in his rocket locker. Though the last one was actually pretty fun.

"Still, what will people think when they hear of this. They may not listen at first, but they will get curious. Soon, they'll look into it wanting answers. It may be legal, but they may question it." Cardin sighed at him. "I promise not to tell anybody if you do some things for me."

Jaune just looked at him and shook his head. "Cardin, I really feel sorry for you if you can't be smart enough to do your work yourself without forcing someone else to do it. Besides while everyone else will question it, the teachers will know the truth anyway. Might as well drop it, Cardin."

Cardin smirk and pulled out his scroll and played a audio file of Jaune talking to Pyrrha.

"I don't belong here. I used fake transcripts to get in." The file played to which Jaune glared at the bully.

"You changed it up, didn't you? You edited the audio to make it sound like that."

"Well, looks like you can't do anything. I have this here. And the rest of the staff don't know except Ozpin. And with a simple call, you can get kicked out of here. Your choice, Jauney Boy."

"Fine...I'll help you with your work. However if you harm any of my teammates, then the deal is off and Nora will be looking forward to breaking your knee caps." Jaune agreed, Cardin missing the last part due to his idea of victory over Arc. Cardin began climbing down the side of the building and back into his team's dorm but not before looking at Arc with a smug expression across his face.

"Thanks for the help, loser."

**Marinerecon here with the final part of Chapter Three. Wow thats a lot of parts. Anyway, I have to announcements. I'm currently writing a fanfic that is about Team GRVL's first year and maybe future years including these parts. You can find it under the RWBY fanfiction stories and also I need OCs and OC Teams for the rest of the second year class to be in both Team GRVL and the GOR Revamped Stories. Anyway Read and Review. Recon out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four: The Legend of the _Valiant Valkyrie_

Many Years Ago…

It was the nearing the end of the Great War. Eight long brutal years as the Kingdoms of Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas, and Vale slaughtered each other in a war of territory and honor. Vale, having united itself with both Vacuo and Mistral, had created an Airship Vytalian Class Dreadnaught called the _Valiant Valkyrie _who lead the massive battle over the capital of Atlas. The Captain of the _Valiant_, a man named John Conrad, lead the ship to victory against the entire Atlassian Air Fleet which was underdeveloped at the time. The crew, aided by Vale Ground Forces, stormed the kingdom's castle and recovered the treasure that they had been hoping to recover for eight years straight. They loaded the now regained Vytalian treasures into the _Valiant Valkyrie_ and made course for the return trip back to the Kingdom of Vale. However tragedy struck just when the stolen histories and riches of Vale were about to return home. The _Valiant Valkyrie _vanished without a trace as if Lord Monty, God, or which ever entity ruled the world wanted it to never return. To this day, no one knows if the _Valiant Valkyrie _is reality or just another legend that leads treasure hunters to their doom. However there are those from long ago who influence their ancestors to continue to search for the lost warship. And they are not planning to use it for good intentions…

Four Weeks Ago…

Downtown Vale…

It was raining like crazy for summer time in Vale. Nobody expected the rainstorm and nobody actually wanted it to happen. However this was a blessing for two unsavory figures who walked down the water filled streets with ease. They had an assignment given to them of utmost importance and this buyer isn't one to make cheap talk. They were being paid a total of 1,000,000 Lien to kill the owner of a pawnshop and steal a Great War era logbook that belonged to the owner's ancestors. To them, it was another eliminate, recover, and run job.

They entered the store via kicking the door down and shooting the man behind the desk with silenced pistols. The man, who was the store's owner, slid down into a crumpled mass, blood smearing against the wall. One of the intruders searched the man's corpse while the other worked on opening the vault. The man searching the body pulled the logbook they were looking for out of the dead man's pocket just as the other breaked the safe opened and stuffed the money into a bag. They planned this part out so the police would believe it was a violent robbery instead of a assassination. They left the store, leaving the door wide open as if the thieves were in a hurry to close it. However their crime had been witnessed by a figure, covered in a poncho, who tailed after them silently in the nightly downpour that darkened the city.

"That guy never stood a chance. I bet it will scare the hell out of the rest of the stores." The first man commented, his companion nodding his head in agreement. Unknown to either of them, their stalker was aiming two strange pistols at their necks as he slowly squeezed the triggers.

"I know. Well I guess Harkov is going to be happy when-Ow!" "Ow!" Both men shouted in pain simultaneously as a tranquilizer dart sunk into each of their necks. They instantly started to feel drowsy, starting to stumble around as the figure approached them from behind. "Hey, man….I feeeel fuuuuunnnnnnnyyyy…"

Instantly both of them fell down knocked out by the darts, the figure grabbing the logbook from the hands of one of them and placing it into a pocket on his vest. He raised a scroll in front of his face and dialed for the police.

"Vale Emergency Hotline. How can I help you?" The operator asked as Greg Pineda looked at the two drug-induced sleeping assassins.

"Yeah. I have two murderers here who murdered a pawnshop owner and stole from his vault at Crossroads and Faith Streets. You will easily find them because they are the two guys with darts in their necks. Oh and they snore loudly." Greg replied, walking past the two fallen crooks towards the airship passenger station.

"We have a unit heading towards the scene." The operator replied as Greg hung up and pulled the book out of his poncho. He looked at it and thought about the murdered store owner for a moment.

"What is so important about this journal that it caused a man to get killed for?" He thought to himself, placing the book back in his jacket as he continued on his way back to Beacon.

**Short chapter for today. Just getting you guys ready for the next part of GOR Revamped. Anyway, I still need Second Year OCs for both Team GRVL and the GOR Revamped stories. Hoped you enjoy this small intro section and I hope you enjoy. Marinerecon o**


End file.
